Fiance & Fiancee
by ErisWriter
Summary: Goku is trying to get through high school and make sure his loved ones are protected from the bad neighborhood they live in. All he has to do is bash a couple of heads and keep his reputation as a badass. Well it'd be simple enough for him if it wasn't for Chi-Chi making him look like a big softy every five seconds! AU High School Fic
1. The ox king's daughter

**I've noticed there's not a lot of Goku and ChiChi stories so I decided to add one! I tried to make the characters act like they do in the anime as much as possible under these new situation and places there in. I might have made some nicer and more up to date, but thats because they all grew up in a modern place.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The ox king's daughter!**

Goku stuffed a bunch of semi burned food, that his father made, into his face. Around the table his father, his brother, and his grandpa were all mirroring his actions. Usually it would be his grandpa gohan doing the cooking, but due to his old age he's been feeling weaker than usual. Unfortunately his father had volunteered to take on the task. Not that he didn't appreciate his fathers efforts- cause he did. Plus it wasn't like Raditz or him could have done anything better.

Goku finished his last big bite of food with a swig of water. "Thanks for the food pops! Ima head to school early- you coming with me Raditz?"

Raditz just shook his head no, as he was unable to speak with his mouth so full of food.

'Figures. That fatass wants to eat as much as he can before he leaves.' Goku thought sourly.

He grabbed his backpack off the floor, "bye grandpa and pops! I'll see you at school Raditz!" He exclaimed

"Ah, hold up kakarot. I need to speak with you" His father said as he went in the living room.

Goku turned away from the door to look at him. "Uh, what is it pops?"

Bardock gripped some of goku's hair yanking it towards himself, ignoring his sons complaints. "You're really going to school with this blonde hair?"

"ow! You know me and Vegeta and me had made a bet! Both of us have to show up to school with blonde hair. Plus I think it kind of goes good with me." Goku explained.

Bardock stared at his hand, which was covered with invisible slim. He raised an eyebrow. "I can see you also started to gel your hair. It was already wild and spiked without the gel kakarot. Why on earth would you make it even spikier?"

"Gee, I wonder who's fault it was that I inherited my natural spiky hair anyways." he said dryly as he surveyed his hair in the mirror to make sure his fathers actions didn't have him look like some crazy guy when he went to school.

"You didn't get that from me!" His grandpa shouted from the kitchen before he started doing this loud mixture of laughing and coughing.

Bardock rolled his eyes and shook his head at his father-in-law's antics. He gave one last look at Goku before he headed back to the kitchen to check on him, dismissing Goku.

Goku just chuckled at the display and shouted a final goodbye as he closed the door on his way out.

* * *

Goku entered the gates of his high school. He noticed some people trying to stare at him without him noticing; Some too afraid to even look at his direction, and some looking straight at him almost glaring like they had something to prove.

Ignoring them all, he went straight to the place his friends and him usually hung out at.

He first spotted his blue hair friend arguing with someone. Bulma usually argued with Vegeta, but that couldn't possibly be him because this person had black hair! Vegeta's was supposed to be blonde... right?

As he got closer to the pair the realization started to sink in. The fucker still had black hair!

"Vegeta !" he yelled.

The two stopped there arguing to turn their attention to him. Bulma noticed a new look accompanied with red cheeks. She couldn't help but let out a puff of laughter before breaking out in it, pointing at Goku.

Vegeta crossed his arms as his infamous smirk graced his features. "You idiotic monkey. I cant believe you actually went through with it."

"You idiot! It would have looked badass if we both- BULMA STOP LAUGHING!- if we both had blonde hair! Now I'm going to look like an idiot because of you!" Goku complained with a pout.

"Kakarot, first of all, you make yourself look like an idiot. Don't blame your stupidity on me. Second off you're a fool for thinking I'd do something as girly as painting my hair." Vegeta answered.

"Whatever Vegeta" Goku said with a sigh. No use trying to make him see things differently. He'd let it go... for now. He looked around them. "Uh, hey, where's everyone else?"

"They haven't arrived yet, so I've been stuck with monkey boy here" Bulma said pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a growl and Goku thought this was a good time to intervene before the two started again. "So have you guys heard about some big shot coming to our town? His daughter is coming to our school, right?

Bulma blinked, "Oh you mean the ambassador of China. He's actually already arrived. Actually if my memory serves me right, his daughter is attending today. My dad is good friends with him."

Vegeta let out a scoff. "Why do you two ever care for this pointless crap."

"Aw come on Vegeta, this is pretty big news for this small town!" Goku said. "We've already been in school for two months so its going to be kind of tough for her. Do you know her name Bulma?"

Bulma put her finger on her face as she tried to recall her name. "No, I don't think my father mention it. I do remember the ambassadors name though. Err well I remember part of it. Its ox something."

"Well were probably going to find out her name sometime today" Goku said. Bulma nodded in agreement. "By the way Vegeta, why did you want everyone to come to school early?"

Vegeta's face got a little bit harder. "There's been some idiotic talk, about how the Z fighters are going soft, going around."

"What! But none of us have lost in a fight! We haven't even done anything these past few weeks!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well if I'm right- and I am- that's probably our problem. We haven't really done anything to spread our reputation. The only time we ever fight is when someone tries to pick a fight." Vegeta said.

"Well what exactly do you want to do Vegeta? Go and pick a fight with people weaker than us?" Goku replied.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. "No you buffoon! I don't have time to be picking fight with small fries and I also don't have time to listen to another one of your lectures. The plan is to show our faces around school more often. You guys just have to show up earlier and go to more school events more often. If were lucky maybe one of the big fish will bite."

"Fish? You didn't tell me there was going to be fish Vegeta!" Goku whined.

Bulma did her best to ignore him. "Why is reputation so important to you guys anyways?" She asked.

"Because women, it provides us better protection. Not just for us, but for people involved with us, and last time I checked that includes you. Frankly, I couldn't care less what happens to you, but I have a little brother who can't fight for his life that need this protection." Vegeta explained

"You know Vegeta, ignoring the fact that you can be an asshole, you're really cute sometimes." Bulma said staring at him.

Vegeta let out a surprised sound and backed away from her. A warm blush spread across his face. "I am _not_ cute you stupid women."

Goku laughed at his friends reaction. "Nice one Bulma!"

"Goku!" He heard coming from behind him. He turned to see his two bald friends, Krillin & Tien; His scarred friend, Yamncha; and his green friend Piccolo.

"Hey guys" Goku greeted. "Glad to see you finally made it."

"We would've been here a lot earlier if it wasn't for Yamncha and Krillin wanting to see the new girl." Piccolo said.

"You guys should have seen her! She was a real babe! Her legs were killer and she wasn't so bad up there either if you know what I mean" Yamncha said motioning to his chest with a perverted face.

"Ugh, we have no time to worry about little girls right now!" Vegeta said feeling a little disgusted by his friend.

Yamncha look a little offended at Vegeta's comment. "This isn't just _any_ girl! Shes the ox king's super, hot daughter!"

"The ox king?" Goku and Bulma said in unison.

"Don't tell me _that's _the name of the ambassador!" Bulma exclaimed. "What kind of name is THAT!"

"Guys, I think were getting off track here." Tien said. "Vegeta wanted us here early for a reason, right?"

"Oh yeah" Krillin joined in. "Why did you want us to come to school so early?"

Everyone turned to Vegeta giving him their full on attention. Which pleased Vegeta for 2 reasons: They can _finally_ get down to business _and_ their attention was focused on him.

After he finished explaining to them what had to be done he turned to Bulma. "For your safety, you should just stay behind when we're doing this. Sometimes the girls from other groups get crazy and we can't exactly hit a girl."

"What! But you guys are going to be doing this full time!" She exclaimed.

Goku thought for a second. "Well how about when 18 is around? She would be fine if 18 is with her, right?"

Vegeta just gave up and let the idiots have there way for once. "As long as she doesn't get in our way." he said as the warning bell rang.

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Krillin headed to the same class while the others headed to different ones.

* * *

As soon as they got in class they heard a bunch of whispers of the newly hot topic of the school: the ox king's daughter.

"Quiet down class" The teacher said from the doorway as she entered when the final bell rang. She was followed by a girl. "I'm sure you've all heard of the new student joining us."

The girl had straight long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail with just her fringe escaping. She was wearing the schools, almost all black, sailor uniform with black knee high socks.

She had her head casted slightly down when she was following the teacher. As soon as she lifted her head to get a proper look at the students, her onyx eyes zoomed in straight to goku's.

"Her name is miss chi-" The teacher said as she was cut off.

"Goku!" She squealed.

The whole class swiftly turned to him.

Since Goku had been seated he had his arms cross to try and look intimidating like Vegeta suggested. However the girl who squealed his name quickly broke his look.

The girl, who was quickly providing new gossip for the school to talk about, went to the front of Goku's desk. She heavily set her hands on the desk. "I can't believe its you! I can see you've changed a lot since I've last seen you" she said staring at his newly blonde hair. "But I could never forget you after all we did together!" She gushed blushing as she continued to shock everyone around her. "Not to mention you promised to marry me!"

Goku was shocked to say the least. Especially after his mind registered who exactly was standing in front of him. "C-Chi-Chi!?"

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm already working on the next one. It probably wont be updated until sometime this week. I'm going to try and upload a chapter or 2 each month! I'm currently a senior who's way behind currently so i'm going to focus on school a lot! Please review v.v even if its something as simple as a "good job" or "update"!(:**


	2. Problems, Questions, and Answers

**Here's the next chapter! I honestly didn't expect for there to be any review because I didn't think people read dbz fanfics, or even Goku and Chi-Chi! Lol so thanks a lot guys! For the favorites and follows too!**

* * *

The teacher was confused on what to do. "Uh, Ms. Chi-chi, would you please take a seat?"

Chi-Chi looked at the teacher and nodded. "Sure, I'll take a seat here!" She said pointing at the occupied seat next to Goku.

"T-that's Mr. Kumo's seat though." The teacher explained.

Chi-Chi gave the sweetest face she could muster up to the boy. "You don't mind if I take your seat next to my fiance do you?" She usually wouldn't stoop to this level to get what she wanted, but it was her safest bet. She did feel a little disgusted with herself, but she knew people in this school liked her look, so why not.

The flustered boy was dumbfounded, for a moment, by her hypnotizing eyes. When he realized what she had just asked him he quickly got off his seat saying, "O-of course!"

"Thank you very much!" She shouted. She quickly sat at her new seat and turned her direction to Goku. She could stare at him for hours. His blonde hair was new, but it fit better with his teal eyes.

Goku, like the rest of the class, tried to absorb everything that just took place. He decided that best course of action to take was to ignore, ignore, and ignore! Ignore the heated stares of his classmates, ignore the even more heated look his friends were giving him, and ignore the suffocating stare of the girl sitting next to him. Maybe even ignore the heat that was spreading across his face.

* * *

Goku quickly rushed out of class before chi-chi or his friends could follow him. Luckily for him, she wouldn't even get the chance to follow him because as soon as class was over, she was bombarded by a bunch of questions from the students.

Unluckily for him his friends were able to catch up with him outside. _All of them_. Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, Yamncha, Tien, and Piccolo.

"Goku! Are what everyone is saying true?! Did you really fu-" Yamncha stopped himself before he got another lecture from Bulma. He leaned closer to Goku and whispered "- You know, _do it_ with the ox kings daughter and trapped her into marriage?

"What! No! Are people actually making up rumors like that?!" Goku exclaimed. He knew there was probably going to be misleading rumors from the way chi-chi said some things, but why would anyone think he would do something like that.

"No to the sex or no to the forcing her into-" Yamncha asked

"No to both!" Goku shouted. He's friends were even believing the rumors? _'This is ruining the whole plan!'_ He thought. Vegeta was going to kill him. He looked at his short friend who didn't seem that mad, but he knew better than to trust Vegeta's facial expressions for his actual feelings. Vegeta was harder to read then that Shakespeare book he had to read for English class.

"Kakarot, you managed to fuck up the plan 5 minutes after we made it." Vegeta stated. "Congratulations I think this is a new record even for you. Luckily for you, you have me as a comrade, and I know how to fix this."

"Wow Vegeta, really?! Just tell me how and I'll go along with it" Goku said. He knew how important reputation was to them. His family didn't really need the protection, except for maybe his grandpa, but he had friends he thought of as family that needed his strength.

"Well first of we're going to need that female of yours-"

"Goku" Chi-Chi said out of breath running up to his group. She looked behind her and quickly hid behind him. "They're like the paparazzi! I think I lost them, but to be safe I'm going to hide behind you for a bit, okay?"

"Sure chi, but are you really out of breath? Don't tell me you got this way just by running from here to the classroom" Goku said.

She smiled at the nickname and at the fact that he was finally speaking to her. "Ha you wish! If only it were that easy! I had to run back and forth all around to lose them!" She then noticed the stares she was getting from his friends. "Oh hello there Goku's friends! My name is chi-chi, I'm his fiancee!" she said bowing.

They all looked baffled except for Vegeta who continued everything like normal. "Right, Kakarot's mate, you seemed to have ruined our 1st plan so you have to cooperate with us for our new plan." he stated.

"Well that sounds okay to me even though I wasn't aware of any plan" she replied. Normally she wouldn't give in so easily, but he did call her kakarot's, who shes assuming is Goku, mate. "Whats the plan?"

"Before we get into this crazy monkey's plan let me introduce myself!" Bulma interrupted ignoring Vegeta's growl. She was already use to it. "My name is Bulma Briefs." She said smiling. She pointed to the rest. "The one you were talking to was Vegeta, the tall bald one is Tien, the smaller bald one is Krillin, the green one is piccolo, the pervert there is-"

"Hey!" Yamncha said. "She's lying to you. My name is Yamncha." he said with his most charming smile. "I'm the strongest one here. If you want, I don't mind making sure you're protected. This is a pretty bad neighborhood you know"

"Yamncha are you serious right now!" Bulma said angrily. "This is Goku's-" Her anger evaporated. "Uh actually, are you guys really engaged to each other?"

"Yes!" "No." Chichi and Goku said at the same time. Chi-chi ignored him. "Wait a minute, your the daughter of Dr. Briefs, aren't you. I think I remember seeing you in some magazine about your genius IQ score."

"That's right!" Bulma said. "Our dads know each other."

"Speaking of fathers knowing each other" Chi-chi mumbled. "To answer you previous question, Bulma, Goku _is_ my fiance. Our fathers made the arrangement."

"Why would your father agree to marry you off to someone like Goku anyways?" Tien spoke up. He then noticed the way his words sounded and quickly turned to Goku. "No offense Goku." he said laughing. "Its just that, well, first off, didn't she grow up in China? How would her father even come across you?"

Goku laughed. "I guess when you think about it, it is hard to believe. Well I guess I forgot to tell you guys about my trip to China."

"What the- When did you go to China, Goku?" Krillin questioned. "I've known you my whole life and I've never remembered you going to China!" _'Or you having a wife! You lucky bastard!'_

"You don't remember that time I was gone for a whole year?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you were going all over Japan to train with your family and your grandpa's friend! Just what kind of thing were you training for?!" Krillin said heatedly. It wasn't fair that 18 didn't acknowledge his existence half the time he was trying to woo her and his naive friend, who's never talked to girls before, gets a wife out of no where!

"Well we had visited part of China too. That's where I met her." Goku said.

"Uh-huh annnd?" Bulma said, trying to get more information out of him. She couldn't help it. As a scientist, it was in her blood to be curious.

"Well- I mean- stuff happened and yeah"Goku said with a red face. It was sort of embarrassing to him.

"Oh come on Goku, you have to give us more than that" Bulma exclaimed. Though the way the two were acting when bringing up the past seemed a bit scandalous, she had to know! Obviously not all the details, but a conformation and explanation would be nice.

"Just tell them Goku! I know it makes my heart throb every time I think about it!" Chi-chi said dreamily.

"Would you stop saying it like that!" Goku said. His face all flustered. "Fine if you guys want to know so bad, I'll tell you! It all happened 7 years ago..."

* * *

**Now I have some ideas for the next part, but if anyone wants to shoot through some ideas it would be nice lol I might just take your whole idea or just get inspiration for something similar to your idea. Either way i'll give credit though! :D**

**Kakashi911: Wow you are like so nice! Your comment gave me an extra boost of energy to finish this chapter faster. Hope this one is to you liking too!(:**

**Brii-Chan14: Thanks a lot for your support! I'm glad you brought up that up! I do plan on adding some moments with VegetaXBulma, KrillinX18, and maybe even Tien and Launch!**

**Zusy: Really? I really wanted to add some humor in it, but I wasn't sure if I wasn't any good v.v lol you gave me some confidence to continue with more humor!**

**xHopelessRomantic113x: Wow marissa! I didn't even think you were even going to find this! Did Jazmine tell you? lol Thanks for the compliments!**


	3. How we started

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you're all satisfied on how they met!**

* * *

_**7 years ago...**_

"_When are we going to get to your friends house grandpa?" 9 years old Goku complained. "I'm hungry, and we haven't even trained since we got to China!" Goku was walking next to his older brother while his grandpa, and pops were walking in front of them._

"_You see that mountain coming up Goku?" He waited for his grandson to nod. "His house is just on top of there!"_

_Little Goku was amazed that someones house was on top of a mountain. "Wow did you hear that Raditz? He has a big house and he lives on top of mountain!"_

"_Sure that's pretty cool, but did you hear the talk from some of the kids, on our last stop? They say he's a pretty big, scary guy who hates little children!" Raditz said, trying to scare him._

"_Wow, really?" Goku asked. "Do you think he'll want to fight me?" 'Maybe this long walk to this persons house was worth the journey.' he thought._

_The adults laughed at Raditz failed attempt._

"_We're almost there boys." Bardock said. "We just have to climb the mountains and we'll be there in no time!"_

_By the time they had finished walking up the mountains they had heard some wailing and someone talking to themselves. As they got closer, it revealed to be some big guy with lots of black hair._

"_uh, gyu mao?" Gohan questioned._

_The big guy turned around. "G-gohan?" Then he started to cry again. "Gohan its terrible! My sweet angel has ran away!" _

"_Is this the big scary guy who hates children Raditz?" Goku whispered to his brother. His brother just nodded not taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him._

"_Boys" Bardock warned. He then turned to gyu mao and tried to help his father-in-law out. "What exactly happened Mr. Gyu Mao, and who is your sweet angel?" Bardock asked, not sure if he was dealing with someone whose wife just left him or someone whose daughter left him. Or both._

"_Just Gyu Mao is fine." he said wiping his tears. "Sorry you guys had to see that. You see, yesterday I has an important discussion with my daughter. I'm planning on getting hired as an ambassador so I needed to adjust some things in my life. I guess after I told her what she had to do she decided to run away this morning. I've been looking all day and coming back to see if she came back, but I've had no luck!" he explained_

"_Why didn't you just call the police or ask people to help you out?" Bardock questioned._

"_I can't! If I did that my reputation I've been slowly building up would be ruined and I wouldn't get the job as ambassador!" He said. "I know it sounds bad, but my daughter is a good girl. She wouldn't have gone too far! She's just mad. She wants to make me worry a little, but there could be people after her! People who want some of my fortune!"_

"_What did you say to her that got her this mad?" Gohan asked. He felt bad for his friend. He was a good man who wanted the best for his daughter._

"_Well, you know that tradition most Chinese families have where they get betrothed, right?" he said. "Well I never thought much about that tradition, since its usually the mother who does all the work. And my deceased wife never mentioned her preference in it, I never told Chi-Chi she'd have to prepare for something like that. Turns out lots of people still do that. A lot. Especially highly respected people and- well- I think you know where I'm going with this..."_

"_I see" gohan said. He was a little surprised the length his old friend was willing to go through for this job. He knew getting this job would help his daughters future though. His friend was probably hating himself for sealing his daughters future like this, but, in his friends mind, this would be the only way to safely secure her future too. Gyu Mao wouldn't just give his daughter off to anyone. He understood that much._

_Gyu Mao felt a tug at his pants. He looked down and saw one of the kids his friend came with. "Don't worry mister! We'll find your daughter and bring her back for you!" Goku said with a determined face._

"_Couldn't of said it better myself Goku" Gohan said smiling at his grandson. "Like he said, Gyu Mao, All of us will help you find her!"_

"_Oh thank you Gohan!" Gyu mao exclaimed. He knew the only person he could really count on to help him out and not say anything to the press was Gohan and his family. "And you too guys." he added. Gohan and him had wrote to each other, every month or so, and he knew a little information about each of the family members that had come today. Though it occurred to him that Gohan was the only one who probably knew about his daughter. "I guess you guys need some info on her, to find her, huh?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture of her that he always carried around. "This is her." he said holding the picture up for them. "Her name is chi-chi."_

* * *

"_Chi-chi! Chi-chi!" Little Goku continued to call out. He was still hungry, so he was in a hurry to find the little girl, and get back. He hopped on top of a tree to try to get a better view. "Chi-chi! Are you any where around her?"_

"_Hey who keeps calling my name from the sky?" Goku heard from under the tree. He then heard the girl gasp. "Don't tell me its an angel!"_

_Goku flipped off the tree landing in front of her making her scream. "Nope sorry its just me Goku! You're Chi-chi, right? Your dad sent me to get you" he said._

"_No way! I am not going back with daddy! If I go back now he'll just ruin my life!" she said with a pout. This whole, 'going against daddy' thing was new to her, but she couldn't give up now. Especially to some boy who was smaller than her._

"_Well how come? He's really worried about you, you know." Goku offered. He didn't understand what the grown ups were talking about before therefore he didn't understand why the girl didn't want to go back._

_Chi-chi's determination broke a little after hearing that her father was worried about her until she reminded herself why she was doing all this. "He wants me to get married to someone already! I wouldn't mind getting married right now" she said with a tiny blush. "but he is __**choosing**__ someone for me! What if its not the prince charming I want?" she complained. At least someone was listening to her complaints._

"_Uh, what's a prince charming?" Goku asked. He wasn't sure what marriage was either, so he was still a little loss._

_Chi-chi was shocked at what the boy had said. Didn't his parents read him any fairy tales? "A prince charming is a guy who protects the girl he likes! He listens to everything she says and he does anything to make the girl he likes happy. Not to mention he has to be really handsome!" She rambled. "He also-" she went off into her own world, naming off a lot of things about prince charming._

_Goku was trying to keep up with what she was saying. He ended up more confused then when he started. Maybe if he sat and thought about it he could- before he could finish his thought another scream erupted from the girl. Goku looked up and seen a man had grabbed the girl. "Hey, what are you doing to her! Let her go!" he shouted to the man._

"_Shut up kid!" The man shouted back. "This girl is worth a lot to my boss you know. If you just go on your way, I won't have to kill you."_

_Goku took out his pole and got in a stance. No way was this guy going to make him late for lunch. As soon as he got back with the girl, the sooner he can eat. "Let her go now!" he demanded._

_The man set Chi-chi down ignoring her yells of complaints. "You shut up too girl" the man said hitting her on her neck to knock her out. She instantly fell down to the ground._

"_Why you" Goku growled. Chi-chi seemed like a nice girl, she talked a lot, but she was nice. There was no need for him to just knock her out like that. He ran to the man and jumped up._

_The guy was pretty impressed the little kid could jump so high, but continued to smile confidently. After all there's no way this kid could beat- His thoughts came to a halt as Goku's weapon came into contact with the guys head._

_The man held his head feeling like it just split apart. He was also starting to feel a little light headed. "Uh kid what the hell-!"_

_Not missing a beat, Goku aimed at the guys face meeting his target once again. The guy couldn't handle it and loss consciousness. "Guess I was a little rough on him" Goku said out loud. He didn't feel too bad afterwards, when he realized he had to carry Chi-chi all the way back up to the mountain._

_Halfway up she started to wake up. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Why was she going back home? And who was carrying her?_

"_Hey your awake!" Goku said smiling. He set her down, so she could walk on her own. "I'm Goku, remember? We were talking when some guy grabbed you and hit you behind the head knocking you out."_

_Chi-chi opened her eyes wide as all the memories flooded to her. "Oh yeah, I remember now! Where is the guy anyways?" she said getting in a stance._

"_Don't worry I took care of him myself." Goku answered. "I was bringing you back to your house right now. I know you said that you were mad at your dad right now, but it seems a little dangerous out here for you."_

_This boy continued to shock her. "You took care of someone from the red army by yourself? When he grabbed me, I seen his badge! He was in a high rank!" She yelled. The only people who were able to do that were highly trained bodyguards or her family._

"_He wasn't that strong. Anyways, we should get to your house quick. You're probably hungry, right?" He knew HE was._

_Chi-chi looked at Goku on a new light. She thought back to her previous words about prince charming. Goku qualified for all of them! He had protected her, listen to her, he was making sure she was fed, and now that she got a closer look at him, he was pretty cute. Ignoring her shy ways, she summoned the courage to ask a bold question. "Goku, do you like me?"_

_Goku laughed at her funny question. "Sure I do Chi-chi! Would I save someone I didn't like?" He would save any one of his friends that were in trouble._

_Chi-chi felt her face get red. She had to control herself from freaking out. He could be misunderstanding. "D-do you like like me?"_

_Goku thought for a minute not really sure what the difference was. He didn't want to be rude to his new friend though. "Uh-huh" he answered._

_Chi-chi was feeling a rush of power from having a mutual love with someone. She grabbed Goku's hand and ran toward her house with him. "This is so great Goku! I can just ask my daddy if I can marry you instead!"_

_Goku was sure he knew what Chi-chi was talking about now. This marriage thing was some kind of game! She didn't want to play it before because her dad was forcing her to play with some kids she didn't know and she got mad because of that! Now that she was friends with him, she could play with someone she knows! Goku was excited now. He couldn't wait to find out what kind of game it was!_

_By the time the kids got back they were out of breath. Every one who went to searched for Chi-chi had already came back. They were all waiting for Goku hoping he had better luck then they did._

"_Daddy!" Chi-chi greeted opening the door with Goku behind her._

_Gyu Mao quickly rushed to his daughter enveloping her in a hug. "Chi-chi! You're back! I'm so glad you didn't get hurt! I was so worried!"_

"_Well actually I did run into some trouble. I probably would've been kidnapped if it wasn't for Goku saving me! He defeated this scary guy when he knocked me out! Goku even carried me halfway up here!" Chi-chi explained._

_Everyone in the room looked astonished at the little boy who was just smiling. Gyu Mao was the first to speak up. "I could never repay you back goku. I am grateful to you for saving my daughter. Anything I can give you is yours!"_

"_Well actually daddy" Chi-chi said speaking up again. "Goku has promised to marry me!" This little couple were starting to become experts on shocking people._

"_Is this true son? Bardock asked. He was a little shocked when he heard of his son taking care of some grown guy by himself. He knew his son was strong, but not that strong! But this news took him by surprise!_

_Raditz knew his little brother didn't have a clue of what marriage was. He should say something, but why ruin his new entertainment for himself._

"_Uh sure dad, why not?" Goku answered. Why was his father so surprised? He always liked knowing new games. It was probably some dangerous one. _

"_Well if chi-chi is agreeing to this then its perfect! Are you alright with this, Bardock? They can get a divorce when they are 20! I just need her to have a fiance and get married when she's 18 and stay with him for about 2 years!" Gyu Mao said in an excitement. _

"_Well if that's the case I don't see why not. Were gonna stay her for another month anyways, so the kids could get to need each other more. When are you coming to Japan?" Bardock asked._

"_Unfortunately I won't get hired for another 7 years probably. Don't worry though! I'll definitely get hired now though. I just need more experience for me to be qualified." Bardock answered._

_Goku unaware of his decision, spent that month with chi-chi. Never did he understand why she would turn red sometimes and why she would sometimes call him a dear. He was also confused why Raditz would laugh at him at random times. It was a weird month for him._

_When they were getting ready to head back to Japan, chi-chi was crying and getting mad at Goku telling him that he better not talk to any girls. He tried to explain to her that he was eventually going to have to eventually. She finally calmed down after he agreed to not give any girl kisses. He happily agreed with that because he hated sharing his candy anyways._

* * *

"Wow Goku! I didn't know you'd agree to marriage so early!" Bulma said unaware Goku had no idea what he had agreed to. "So why are you denying it now? And how come you kept turning red every time chi-chi bought up the past between you guys?"

Goku turned red again. How was he suppose to explain to his friends that he thought marriage was some kind of game? They were going to think he was a big idiot. "I'm denying it because we were kids then. We didn't fully understand what we were agreeing to! Our parents couldn't have been serious either!" He didn't exactly lie saying it that way!

"Now that were done with kakarot's pointless story, can I finally tell his female the new plan?" Vegeta asked impatiently. How dare they make him wait.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Go ahead Vegeta, tell her!"

"Well you ruined our first plan, by making kakarot look soft now that he has a fiancee. They're going to think he gave up fighting and is now focusing on you because we haven't been fighting anyone for a couple of months now." he explained. "After thinking about it, I think this can work in our favor instead. Now people are going to go after you to get to him, or just go straight after him. All you have to do is walk around with our group and someone will definitely try to attack us with all the females we have. Just go next to 18 when they're attacking us and she'll protect you."

"Won't I just give her more trouble that way?" Chi-chi asked. He didn't know who this girl was, but could she really handle some guy attacking her?

"18 can take care of herself. Just ask krillin." Vegeta said making Yamncha and Tien laugh, both guys knowing how she kicked his ass the last time they sparred together. "More importantly, **you'll **just get our way if you get attacked."

"Like _that_ will happen!" Chi-chi said low enough, so only Goku could hear. Goku just smiled knowingly.

"The bell is going to ring soon guys. Lets meet after school and finally put this plan in action." Piccolo said.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought! I'm going to finally get 18 in the story! Anyways, I might not update as fast as I've been because I'm going back to school on Thursday! I'm going to have to focus on my homework. I only have to go twice a week for like 4 to 5 hours, but the homework is what's going to take most of my time /: **

**xHopelessRomantic113x: Aww you're too nice to me! lol its been hard to write since I didn't plan it ahead! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Zusy: Thanks! Did you like the chapter? Not sure if this was a good way to write there meeting or not lol**

**Honset me: I'm planning to complete this story!(: Nothing could stop me xD Thanks for reading!**

**Kuroneko nnch: lol you know you liked the cliffie at least a little cx And wow you are nice! Thank ****_you_**** for reviewing and reading! I hope you continue too v.v**

**Kakashi911: I'm sorry! I'll try not to do a lot of those! The ending of this chapter wasn't... right? xD I'm not really sure if it is! Thanks for being my 10th review!**


	4. The down side of family

**Hope you guys like this chapter!(:**

* * *

"Vegeta, are you sure this is going to work?" Goku questioned. "We've been walking around town for a good 20 minutes, and no ones even looked at us!" They stayed after school for a while so the complete group was there. Including number 18.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right Kakarot. I think its better if we split up for a while." Vegeta suggested. "Remember though if any of you guys start noticing more trouble than you can handle- call someone. Of course I won't be needing any assistance."

"Well since Goku and chi-chi know each other I'm sure chi-chi will be comfortable teaming up with him. He is one of the strongest fighters, so he can keep chi-chi safe, right?" Bulma suggested.

"R-right" Goku said missing the thumbs up Bulma gave chi-chi.

"You're coming with me then" 18 said, pointing at krillin. Krillin happily obliged. Maybe this would finally be the day he could win her over!

"I think I'll go with you guys too" Yamncha offered, totally oblivious to his bald friend intention. He wasn't thinking though. He didn't want to risk the chance of getting stuck with his ex girlfriend or vegeta!

Piccolo wasn't stupid enough to not realize he would be getting in the way if he ended up with Vegeta or Bulma. Maybe he could stop worrying about this idiotic stuff once someone got together or something. "C'mon Tien lets go"

'Thank god for piccolo!' Tien thought.

"Well then I guess your stuck with me Vegeta!" Bulma said smiling. Vegeta just started walking on ahead. Bulma rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

Goku and Chi-chi were finally alone. "I'm not really sure how I even went along with this. Your friends are nice. I feel like I've been hanging out with them just as long as you have Goku."

"Yeah they have that kind of affect with people they like. I'm surprised you went along with this too. It was your first day, so why didn't you go straight home after this? I'd expect your father would want you back home fast too." Goku said.

"Dad wouldn't mind if I was hanging out with friends, or my fiance. Besides we were supposed to visit you guys after I came back from school. He should be there by now." Chi-chi explained. "By the way, where's raditz? I didn't see him at school."

"He was supposed to be there. He probably left early or didn't even show up. He's a senior now, so he's been a lot more lazier." He answered. They continued in silence for a bit more till Goku spoke up again. "You've changed quite a bit since the last time I seen you"

"Says the blondie" She said, sticking her tongue out. "It goes with you though. Any reason for the dramatic change?"

"Thanks. I changed my blonde hair last night. Today was the first day everyone got to see me like this." he said. "You remember Vegeta, right? Me and him made a bet about racing, and whoever lost had to dye there hair blonde" he explained.

"And you lost?" Chi-chi asked.

Goku snorted. "Yeah like that would happen. It ended up in a tie, so we were both supposed to come with blonde hair, but as you probably noticed, I have blonde hair and Vegeta stayed with black hair." he said.

Chi-chi laughed at him. "I swear Goku, you're too naive sometimes. You should of colored your guys' hair at the same time in the same place together or something." She looked at her phone when she felt it vibrate. "Daddy just sent me a text, everyone at your house is waiting for us."

"I guess I'll call Vegeta and tell him we have to split then." Goku said. He had survived school with Chi-chi. Now it was time for try his luck at home.

* * *

"We're home!" Goku yelled. Receiving silence in return he looked around his house. "Hello?"

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming." Raditz said yawning. He was taking a nap in his room until his little brother rudely woke him up. Well his brother and a... girl? "Hello there hot stuff, and who might you be? I know you can't possibly be my idiot younger brother's girlfriend."

"Fiancee actually." Goku answered. "This is Chi-chi you moron" Normally he wouldn't call her his fiancee, but to make his brother have an expression like that, well, it was priceless.

"W-what the hell?! Your Chi-chi?! Little Chi-chi!" Raditz exclaimed, trying to measure out her size, from when she was 7 years old, with his hands. "Little shy obsessive Chi-chi?"

"Hey! I was _not_ like that." She defended. "Its nice too see you again too Raditz." She said sarcastically. She noticed he hadn't changed much since she last seen him. He was still as tall as ever and his hair was still the same size as him.

"Oh its _very_ nice too see you again Chi-chi. I see you've grown into your name too." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Chi-chi's face grew hot from his words. This was the older brother of her fiance who never gave her a second glance. She didn't really want his attention and his words weren't exactly complimenting, but the attention was flattering. Any girl would want the attention of someone who treated you like nothing before. It made her feel powerful.

Goku was a little surprised Chi-chi didn't slap him or anything. She didn't actually take that as a compliment, did she? And was she blushing? "Your a fuckin sick asshole Raditz."

"Whats that matter little brother? You're afraid I'm going to steal your girlfriend?" Raditz said. His favorite thing to do to pass time was fucking around with his brother. His little girlfriend did get hotter anyways, so why not?

Was his brother always this annoying? Even if this was a fake relationship there's no way Chi-chi would pick Raditz over him. Before he could even reply though, his father walked in followed by the ox king and his grandpa. He wasn't really sure what he was going to say, but he was feeling a little energized.

"Oh great you're all here already. Its nice to see you again Chi-chi" Bardock said. His face, as well as the others, was a little red.

"What the hell pops? Did you guys go drinking? I thought you said you were waiting for us at home already?" Goku complained. He had to deal with another lecture from Vegeta for leaving early!

"Well funny thing about that gyu mao- or ox king- what do I call you again?" he asked. His words were slightly slurred.

"Gyu Mao is my Chinese name, Ox king is the name I use in Japan." he answered perfectly, which surprised Goku. You wouldn't even be able to tell this guy was drunk if it wasn't for the slight pink that grazed his cheeks.

"Right, well the Ox king thought it would be a funny prank." Bardock let out a couple of chuckles. "And he was right!"

"Oh great dad! You're drunk!" Chi-chi exclaimed. "What are you going to do if the paparazzi gets wind of this?"

"How can you even tell he's drunk?!" said a surprised Goku. He looked like he maybe had 1 or 2 beers at the most.

Chi-chi just slightly pushed her father and he fell like a giant tree. Chi-chi pulled her father up and supported him with herself. He knocked out after that fall. "Sorry Goku, maybe we can postpone this for another day."

"Sure chi. Are you going to need any help with your dad?" Goku questioned. After all her father was a pretty big guy.

Chi-chi raised an eyebrow, "No thanks Goku, I'm fine by myself. I'll just see you tomorrow at school. It was nice seeing everyone again!" Normally she would jump at the chance to have Goku with her, but she didn't think it would be as fun with her drunk dad in between them. So with that she closed the door.

When Chi-chi and her father left Goku looked at his family. His father was pinching his brothers cheeks and his grandpa was laughing at them. Goku decided to try to get his grandpa to retire for the night. Did he forget he was sick or something? This was going to be a long night for him.

"Son, did you get to kiss your fiancee today?" It was going to be a _really _long night for him.

* * *

**I know this was short, but the next chapter will have a lot of action! I just wanted to get something out for you guys! Its been very busy for me all this week! I went to a lake on sunday and got sunburned really bad. My bones were sore from all the exercise I was doing that day and my sun burn was killing, so I couldn't really move. The next day I had to go to court and I had to wait from like 8 to 11:30. Then I finally had my first day of school which was rescheduled by the way. Plus I've been learning how to drive at night! Today was my first day off, so I worked on my chapter! I go to school tomorrow again, but then I get 4 days off! I don't have anything planned, so i'll be able to be working on the next chapter for those days! Now I'm off to do my homework!**

**Brii-Chan14: Thanks! :D I actually wan't planning on bringing launch in since I don't really know a lot about her character like I do the rest, but if you and everyone else really want her in, I can try to add her! I appreciate the help on my grammar! lol i'll change it when I get the chance!**

**Zusy: Gracias! I was trying to keep it like how they met, but change it to fit my story and style! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**batguy92: Love your idea! I will definitely try to us that idea! I think its more easier to give Vegeta funny lines compared to the other so i'll try! No one has super sayian in this story, sorry /: They will be more stronger then normal people though! And they have blonde hair, but nothing like beams or blasts. Thanks for the compliment! I hope your opinion hasn't changed!**

**Honset Me: Thank you! . Going to school sucks! Especially during summer when everyone else is off! Don't worry, I plan on adding plenty of Chi-chi kicking butt!**

**xHopelessRomantic113x: Gahh! Thanks! c: That's a lovely suggestion! I'll try to add something like that!(: **


	5. Enter the villains!

**Hey guys so this is the new chapter! You guys honestly make my day every time you guys review, favorite, and follow so this goes out to you guys!(:**

**Warning: Contains a lot of cussing.**

* * *

"So Chi-chi, how are you liking the school?" Bulma asked. She finally had some alone time with the girl after a whole week. If she wasn't hanging out with all of them, she was getting bothered by the other students. It was just them 2 right now. Goku was with them earlier, but he had just left to talk to a teacher about his grades.

The two were walking around the school, trying to get closer to their next class. "Its been more busy then I thought it was going to be. The homework and classwork are easy, but its our classmates that are kind of difficult, I guess. I lived in the mountains before, so I've never gotten as much attention from kids my age until now." She explained.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The kids around here would act the same way with me because I'm rich I guess. Its annoying at first, but they eventually give you your space. The media is another thing though." She said laughing. "I hope no one has been giving you any big trouble though. I'm sure your fiance would have handled it for you if that was the case though." Bulma teased her with a wink.

Chi-chi laughed and was about to reply until she ran into someone. The person she ran into smelled really nice. She must have been some really nice perfume. Her hair also smelled nice and felt like silk.

"Ow" Chi-chi heard a feminine voice say. The girl had long blue hair like Bulma's, except hers was straight opposed to wavy and hers was a lighter shade of blue. Her eyes were also blue and they reminded Chi-chi of crystals. Her features were the total opposite of her own.

"Are you okay Chi-chi?" Bulma asked her.

"I'm fine." Chi-chi replied getting up. She extended her hand to the other girl. "Are you okay?" Chi-chi was well aware that her body was a little tougher than most girls. That was usually the reason other little girls around her age didn't want to play with her. She needed to act more feminine this time around if she wanted any girl friends.

The girl took the help and dusted herself off. "I'm fine thanks. Its my own fault anyways, I shouldn't have been on the phone texting while walking." The girls eyes widened a bit when she realized who she was talking to. "Hey, aren't you the pretty new girl Chi-chi? Now I'm a little more embarrassed that I ran into you" She said smiling.

Chi-chi was slightly blushing from the way the girl was treating her. "Its fine! I don't think I've seen you around any of my classes though. Whats your name?"

"My name is Maron." She answered. "I would love to chat with you more Chi-chi, but I actually have to be going now. Maybe we can exchange phone numbers?"

"Sorry, _Maron_, but Chi-chi doesn't have a phone." Bulma said cutting in.

"Oh that's too bad. Its nice to see you again Bulma. Maybe we can all chat next time then." She said.

Chi-chi didn't really get it. Maron was still smiling, but her attitude felt different. Bulma had a sour face all the way until the girl walked off too. "You knew her Bulma?"

"Unfortunately. That girl is just bad news!" Bulma said. "It all started when Maron and Krillin were going out. She used to keep him away from the group a lot. She always wanted his attention on her, and for a long time she had it. That is until 18 transferred. Krillin dumped her ass like yesterdays garbage!" Bulma said laughing. "Anyways, after that she made a big fit every time she seen him for a while.

"Thats why you don't like her?" Chi-chi questioned. Bulma didn't seem like the kind of person who wouldn't like someone just because of that.

"Of course that's not the only reason." Bulma replied. "After that she started to hang out with enemies of Krillin and the group. It was around that time she started to just stopped all her tantrums with Krillin. Who just makes a big fit about something and then drops it completely? Everything about that girl is suspicious Chi-chi!"

Before Chi-chi could reply she seen people running away from something? Or were they running toward something? "What the hell is going on?" She asked out loud.

Bulma looked around for an answer. She saw Yamncha and Krillin running toward the crowd, that had formed, with serious faces. She heard the sound of faint chanting. That can only mean one thing in this school. _A fight._ She quickly grabbed Chi-chi and headed toward the crowd. She knew the boys would be against her watching the fight without 18 near by, but she was never near by!

"There's a fight Chi-chi!" Bulma said in full glee. "And if I'm right, which I always am, its involving at least one of the guys from the group."

They managed to push themselves into the front of the crowd. It revealed to be Goku and Vegeta fighting 2 other guys. They didn't look like they had started fighting yet. They seemed to be talking to each other.

"Bulma, shouldn't we do something to help them?" Chi-chi asked. Her heart was pounding. She never really liked fighting with bad intents in mind. She felt like running, or screaming, or going next to Goku. She felt like doing something other than standing and watching!

"There is not much we can do Chi-chi. They can take care of themselves. Don't worry so much." Bulma never liked fighting herself, but she enjoyed watching other people fight. It made her feel like she was fighting herself. It was pretty thrilling to watch.

"Well I mean shouldn't we try to move them somewhere more private? There going to get caught!" Chi-chi exclaimed. She wasn't even sure if these guys were even from there school!

Bulma let out a little chuckle. "Like that's going to happen. The teachers here don't care if the students are fighting. As long as there not fighting inside there classroom the teachers won't really interfere. I mean why would day? This happens a _lot_." Bulma explained.

The girls both quieted down when someone started to talk. "Are you two really the guys everyone's been talking about lately? You two don't look like shit to me." The one with the red hair said laughing. The guy next to him with auburn hair was also laughing.

"Well you fuckers must be pretty fucking scared if you have all that back up behind you." Vegeta replied nonchalantly. His words were packing some heat, but he couldn't take these small fries all to seriously.

The 2 guys had like 5 other guys behind them with the same uniform as them. The red head spoke up again, "Back up? You wish you midget. These guys are just here to watch-"

Vegeta didn't give the guy time to finish after the midget comment. He kneed the guy in the face and pushed him down. "You want to go there fucker? Lets see who the fuck is looking up at who at the end of this fight bitch." The guy got back up. Vegeta could tell by his eyes that he was more weary of him now.

Goku calmly stretched his arms. Earlier he was talking to his teacher about his grades and when he came out he seen Vegeta. By the time he reached Vegeta these two guys and their entourage were outside challenging them. His opponent didn't look that tough. He was a little shorter then him and he looked like he only worked out for his looks. "You ready?"

The auburn guy almost laughed out loud. Was this guy serious? He had a date after this, so he might as well get this shit over with.

The guy swung his fist aiming for Goku's face. Before he fully realized, Goku had dodged the hit and managed to hit him in the face. The guy couldn't help, but fall back from the force of Goku's fist. He immediately grabbed his face which was throbbing. He pulled his hand back when he noticed blood. This guy only managed to hit him once!

He looked over to his friend for the first time and he realized he was getting his ass kicked! That fuckin short guy was fucking him up! When the real fear was finally being recognized within him, it was a little late as Goku's foot managed to connect with his stomach. The guy stumbled backwards even more and couldn't help the gagging feeling. He was on the floor coughing out saliva. He had to get out before this guy humiliated him even more or really hurt him. With one look to his friend and a silent apology, he fled for his life.

Goku was a little surprised this guy just ran out on a fight. Its not the first time his opponents have done this, but it was the first time they did this in front of a crowd. He looked over to Vegeta's fight and noticed the guy had also ran after his friend did. The entourage that had came with them had also disappeared.

"I certainly wasn't expecting a good fight, but did these pathetic fools really just run with there tail between there legs? If you're going to talk like a man you should act like one too." Vegeta announced out loud. His announcement made the crowd even more excited.

"Yeah you go Vegeta!" Someone shouted.

"Goku and Vegeta are the best fighters in the school!" someone else said.

"No one can beat us when we have those 2 in our school!" Another said.

"Wow guys, looks like you really got this crowd pumped. You should be a motivational speaker Vegeta" Krillin said chuckling. He's chuckles died down when Vegeta started glaring at him.

"Good job guys! Looks like you're both still in great shape." Bulma said. She looked at Vegeta up and down to further her point.

"Like what you see?" Vegeta replied smirking. Vegeta was feeling high off the fight. It had been a while since the last time he got to fight after all. Why not finally turn the tables on the annoying female?

Bulma was really stunned into silence. What was she supposed to respond with that? 'Hell yeah I like what I see'? How was she going to get that out with a red face?

Goku laughed. "Careful Vegeta, if you tempt her too much she'll just pounce on you in front of all these people." He joked. Inside he didn't feel as humorous. He was actually a little nervous. Chi-chi had just witness him beat the shit out of two guys! Its not like he was protecting anyone physically, or practicing. He was just fighting! She's gonna think he was some kind of delinquent who likes bullying people!

"Argh! Shut up Goku! Both you monkey boys should have gotten hit at least once to knock some sense into you two!" A flustered Bulma shouted.

"You were amazing Goku!" Chi-chi said speaking up. Poor Bulma was going to pop if she got even more red. "You've really changed since the last time I seen you fight!"

"Thanks Chi." Goku replied back. He let out a sigh of relief. She didn't think badly of him. She even complimented him. Which meant more to him then the other comments on his fighting. Obviously because she's seen his fighting skills from when he was younger and she was able to tell how much he's improved since then.

"Goku!" The surprised group turned to the new voice. "I seen your fight and you were awesome. You too Vegeta! Looks like you two haven't changed at all."

"M-maron?" Krillin stuttered out.

Maron turned to the him. "Oh hello there Krillin! Its nice to see you again too. And you too Yamncha. I believe I already greeted Bulma and Chi-chi earlier." She said smiling. "Its been a while huh? I've been busy lately, so I haven't had the chance to talk to you guys."

Krillin was cautious of her and thankful 18 didn't happen to be by. He wasn't really sure if Maron would freak out again if she seen her. Bulma was angry that she had to see her again. The rest of the group was pretty neutral about her.

"Anyways I heard that you were throwing a party for your 17th birthday Yamncha." She stepped closer to Yamncha and touched his shoulder. "I hope I'm invited. I hear you throw the best parties." She said caressing his arm.

Yamncha really wanted to say no because he knew how Krillin and Bulma felt about her, but he was a man goddammit! And she was a hot babe! There's no way he was able to resist! "Sure!" He chocked out. He cleared his voice and tried to sound more manly, "Go ahead and bring some of your friends too if you want." _He was a dead man now._

"Really? You are so sweet Yamncha!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to go tell some of my girl friends!" She said running off. She gave the group one last wave.

"What the hell was that Yamncha!" Bulma growled out. She wasn't going to miss out on one of her closest friends birthday parties, even if he was an ex! Now she was going to have to deal with Maron _and_ her friends!

"I just- I- I'm weak for women! You all know that!" Yamncha shouted. He really felt pathetic, but he was a normal teenage boy! The weird ones in the group were the rest of the guys, except for Krillin! What other straight males would pay no attention to the female bodies, but them!

Bulma just huffed at him. No use trying to reason with him. Whats done is done. Krillin was a little mad at him too, but he couldn't blame him. He too knew the deadly charm of a women. He was just dreading Yamncha's party, which will be taking place in week!

* * *

"There are you fuckin happy!" Maron shouted in an empty looking room. "I pretended to be miss. freakin sunshine to those pathetic people! I even had to put up with that bitchy Bulma! God I just wanted to smack her in the face!"

"Yes Maron, you did good. You were even able to measure up how powerful they were with the two buffoons I set them up to fight with, right?" A voice asked.

"Sure" She replied. "And there not even a match for you. I think you should just sent out one of the middle class guys and finish there reputation off. Then Krillin can eventually get his weak pathetic ass kicked too."

"In due time Maron. Be patient you airhead. Your small mind might not comprehend this, but strategy is what wins the battle before it is even fought." The voice sneered. "Plus I still need you and the girls take care of them. Those goody two shoes won't hit a girl. The only girl they have that can fight is 18. After they all get beat up by _girls_ there reputation will go dramatically down. When there at there weakest I'll send someone to finish them off."

Maron gave the person a sour face. She wasn't going to do more than that though. She knew how they can get.. At least she was able to hit Krillin herself and those two bitches 18 and Bulma were going to get there asses kicked too. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the plan. It was all up to time now. She couldn't wait for Yamncha's Party.

* * *

**Yeah so I tried to finally get the ball rolling in this chapter! As you can tell there's going to be a lot of new characters coming in the story! A lot more ladies and maybe a few guys? Who knows! lol Rest assure there all going to be characters from the actual Dragon ball series. I'd like to thank batguy92 for his idea!**

**xHopelessRomantic113x: lol by the time you told me I was already peeling! I put it on anyways, but i'm not sure if it worked? xD I look like a peeling monster! Aww gurl you are too nice! Haha I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Honest Me: Haha I tried to make this chapter longer! Hopefully it was! You are so awesome for worrying about my studies! lol Its still the beginning of the year for me, so I can still afford some lazy days xD I don't want my fics to feel rushed though! So i'll try to keep a good pace c:**

**Haaruuhii: Thanks! Hope you are still reading this!**

**moonlightclock: Aww thanks! Hope you liked the update!**

**Zusy: Lol I tried to add some good action in here! Hope you liked it!**

**HerosReprise: Thank for reviewing on all of my chapters! Hopefully you liked the new chapter too!**

**jtd3: Thanks! I love that you said it was unique because I was afraid it was becoming to cliche!**


	6. The surprised

Chi-chi was making herself something to eat in her kitchen. She was thinking of ways to get Goku to warm up to the idea of being with her. She could try something at the party, but that wouldn't be here for another 6 days. She couldn't do something at school either because it was Saturday. She could always just go to his house, but she didn't want to let his family see the crazy side of her just yet.

She munched on her sandwich and took her phone out of her pocket when she felt vibrations. She quickly finished her sandwich as she read the text. Goku had just invited her out! This was her chance! He did say that he was at his house, but he also mentioned that his family were all out of the house. Normally she knew what a guy really meant when he invites you to his house when his parents are gone, but this was Goku! Normal and Goku just didn't go together.

She quickly fixed her make-up and changed clothes. She wanted to look good because if she was skillful enough she would finally get her first kiss! Knowing Goku he might just be thinking she wanted some chocolate. She let out a chuckle, she was sure Goku wasn't _that_ dense.

She reached her destination, and before knocking she made sure to check her make-up again and made sure her breath smelled okay.

"Chi-chi!" Bulma greeted. "You're finally here. Everyone's already gotten here. We were just waiting on you girl."

"E-everyone? What do you mean everyone?" Chi-chi felt her face heat up. This was so embarrassing! She was all dressed up! She hoped no one noticed.

Bulma slightly frowned, "Oh that Goku probably forgot to tell you! We all decided to hang out for a bit. Everyone from the usual gang is here. Including 18, and she brought some people with her. Nothing big though. Just her brother and cousin." She leaned closer to Chi-chi to give her more information. "Her brother is real quite and her cousin is quite... sometimes. There good friends once you get to know them though, so don't worry."

Chi-chi was thankful Bulma was able to warn her beforehand, but she wasn't so sure any kind of warning would prepare her for this. Some blonde girl had Krillin on the floor with a gun pointed to his head! At first she thought it was 18, but this girl had longer, curlier hair.

"Maybe this will teach you to be calling a girl ugly you twerp!" The girl said in a rough voice.

"But launch I didn't call you ugly!" Krillin whined. "Yamncha asked me which blonde, that was in this room, I preferred! And I choose 18." He was starting to think he was better off going with Goku as his answer.

"Well someone help me already?!" Krillin complained. Everyone was just watching him like he was the newest episode of Dragon Crystal z!

18 thought this was probably a good time to step in. She moved a feather under her cousins nose causing her to sneeze... and change her hair color?

"Oh my, where am I again?" The launch with dark blue hair asked. "Oh cousins! Hi there!" She got off Krillin like nothing.

"She has split personalities and has no memory of what she does when she switches" Bulma whispered to the shocked Chi-chi.

Chi-chi was still feeling a little embarrassed from before, but she was more mad now. She didn't have a reason to really get mad, but she was _mad_. Her anger was all directed to the happy monkey boy who was sitting on his couch.

Goku felt chills. He sort of recognized this fear, but he couldn't really place it. He was not sure why he had this gut feeling suddenly, but he was going to be on his toes.

"Vegeta, everyone's here already." Bulma said.

"Finally" He exclaimed. "We're going to try walking around again. I've been hearing more talk about us again since Kakarot and I have fought those others two. We successfully managed to remind people of our strength, but of course when there's people talking about how scared they are of someone some fool has to always get it in his mind that he's probably stronger. Then we have those cocky beginners. Decide how you guys want to pair off again.

"Well I want to team up with Bulma!" Chi-chi shouted. Everyone was a little shocked she didn't team up with Goku. "Its fine with you, right Bulma?

"Sure, I don't mind." Bulma replied. Chi-chi probably wasn't the best protection, even if she looked a little tougher than most girls, but no one would really pick a fight on them. They had no enemies like everyone else did. Well Bulma had a few girls she didn't like, but they were all weak.

"No way!" Vegeta yelled. "You are both weak! What if someone strong tries to pick a fight with you? Or do you women just want to use this opportunity to mess around!"

"Ugh will you shut up Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back. "Who the hell is going to pick a fight with us you brainless monkey! Its not like we have crazy strong enemies who are after us! Not to mention you didn't even want us to join this little thing of yours in the first place!" Bulma could tell Chi-chi wanted some time away from them. Of course Vegeta wouldn't understand, but she wasn't going to let him make her new friend feel uncomfortable!

Vegeta growled. "Fine. You two can team up if you want. Kakarot your with me this time. Everyone else team up and spread out around the city. Call anyone if anything too big for you to handle happens." Vegeta said walking out.

Bulma smiled. "Lets go Chi-chi."

* * *

Bulma couldn't stopped laughing after Chi-chi told her why she didn't team up with Goku. She really tried to hold it in, so she wouldn't hurt her feelings... but she just couldn't! "S-sorry"

Chi-chi was blushing the whole time from embarrassment. "Its fine. I'm just kind of mad at him, you know?"

Bulma cleared the tears from her eyes. "Oh, but Chi-chi he had no idea! You should of took your chance these time although I totally know where your coming from. I probably would have acted the same way" Bulma replied.

"I was just mad at him, so I wanted to keep my distance. He probably has no idea am mad at him even if I didn't team up with him though. Oh and thanks for standing up for me earlier." Chi-chi said.

"No problem Chi-chi I have your back! Vegeta can be a real jerk sometimes, but that's just how he is with everyone so don't be offended or anything. He means well. I think." Bulma explained.

* * *

Vegeta sneezed. "Vegeta what are we doing?" Goku whined. "Why are we following the girls? Shouldn't we be doing our own walking somewhere else?"

"Get away from me Kakarot. You sound gay." Vegeta said from behind the bush they were hiding in. They were a good distance away from them. "We both know they can run into trouble at anytime. They might not have enemies, but we have enemies who have seen them with us."

"Well then why don't we just go up to them? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you explained to them you were worried." Goku suggested.

"Because Kakarot" Vegeta started in a annoyed voice. "Females like to feel independent sometimes. Plus I would be worried about your female the most Kakarot. She's angry with you right now you know."

"No she isn't!" Goku said quickly. "Why would she be? And how do you know anyways Vegeta? Did she tell you something." Goku questioned suspiciously.

"Keep it down you buffoon!" Vegeta harshly whispered. "Its pretty obvious from the whole scene she made earlier idiot."

"What scene?" Goku asked. Chi-chi didn't even talk to him today! How can she be mad at him?!

Vegeta sighed. "When she picked Bulma over you to partner up with today? Why else would she do that?"

"I just thought she wanted some girl time with her!" Goku exclaimed. He then noticed someone had approached the girls. Goku squinted his eyes to try and get a better view of who it was. Was it? "Is that a fuckin guy trying to pick them up?!"

* * *

"Hey ladies." The guy said smiling. He looked at them up and down before he decide on Bulma. "Don't suppose you'd like to go somewhere with me hun"

Bulma almost laughed at the fact that he just called her 'hun'. "No way creep. Go take your nasty cologne and try this on some other girl." Bulma wasn't usually this mean to guys who tried to ask her out, but this creep was clearly way older then her.

The guy roughly grabbed her face. "You could have just left it at a no bitch. I think you owe me a little kiss now."

Bulma was really mad and scared at the same time. She quickly shoved the guy away from her, not wanting him any way close to her. "Y-you better knocked this stuff out. We know some really scary guys you know."

"You should also know some people call me a really scary guy too." He said pulling out a pocket knife. He got closer to the girls with the knife one hand. "I don't want to scar your pretty skin, girls, so don't do anything troubling for me."

His knife was kicked away from him and he was punched in the face. "You sure picked a bad time to anger me fucker!"

Bulma looked at her savior in surprised.

* * *

The guys were running to get a closer look at the guy. When they seen a guy with a knife they ran even faster. Vegeta was a little ahead then Goku. As they got closer they seen the guy on the floor in a second. Vegeta was stunned to see Chi-chi had taken the guy down with one punch! This guy didn't exactly look weak either.

Chi-chi was picking the guy up by his shirt while he was still on the floor. "Now you better say sorry to her or so help me I'll beat the shit out of you right now."

"N-no please! I'm so sorry! I wasn't really going to do anything, I swear!" The guy begged.

She bought his face closer to her face, so he could see her black eyes. "Let me catch you doing this to someone again and I swear" She released the guy. The guy quickly ran away when he realized some guys had shown up too.

Vegeta was still in shock to even notice the guy and have a word with him himself. There is no way that happened. The girls in the group were all crazy. This one fit right in.

"Wow Chi-chi good job!" Goku complimented laughing. "That guy ran away really fast! You're still crazy strong."

"Shut up Goku! You're lucky I don't kicked your ass like I used to do when we were younger Son Goku." Chi-chi yelled.

"Wait what? You were stronger then Goku, before Chi-chi?" Bulma asked. She was just as shocked as Vegeta. If she was the same level as Goku at some point just how strong is she? She was probably even stronger then 18!"

Chi-chi scoffed. "Before? We haven't sparred in a while, but I'm pretty sure I'm still stronger then him." Chi-chi replied. She had seen his fight from before, and he didn't look stronger then her.

Vegeta was even more stunned as was Bulma. "Is this true Kakarot?" If it was true, that would mean even a girl was stronger then him! What kind of a man would he be if a female could beat him.

Goku chuckled. "Nah she's not that strong. She is probably even stronger then 18, but not me!" Goku said confidently.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Goku! My anger for you will help me beat you easily" She proclaimed.

"Why are you mad at me Chi?" Goku pouted. "I haven't done anything wrong!" He thought for a moment. "Right?"

Chi-chi crossed her arms as a blush spread across her face. "Yes you did, but I am not going to tell _you_ what you did wrong!" She announced as she started to walk away.

"Aww come on Chi don't be like that! At least give me a hint!" Goku pleaded as he started to follow her. The couple slowly walked off, leaving behind the shocked Vegeta and Bulma.

They both lightly heard, "Maybe if you beat me in a spar and you address me as your fiancee in front of our classmates. Some of the guys think I'm only kidding and they keep on hitting on me!"

"The fiancee thing is fine with me, but there's no way I'm going to fight you! What if I hurt you Chi!" Goku's voice faded away as they continue to argue.

Vegeta shook away from his shock. "You alright?" he asked Bulma. He really should have had a word with the guy.

"I'm fine. The guy just kind of hurt my jaw when he grabbed my face." She replied.

"Come on lets just go home them. I'll tell the others that we're finished for today." He told her. He waited for her to catch up before he started to walk her home. He also stayed more closer to her than usual. He was more worried then he liked to admit.

"Aww Vegeta are you worried about me?" She teased. She knew he was more of a nice guy compared to the bad boy image he liked to keep up. That was how all the guys in her groups were.

"Be quiet." He said. The two walked in silence for the rest of the walk.

* * *

**Woah I didn't think I was going to get this in so early considering I had writers block just a while ago. I'd like to thank xHopelessRomantic113x for her idea! **

**I think I'm going to write the party for the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think! Also if you guys want me to add a new character from dragonball z that I haven't added in, tell me! I'll try to add them in if they fit! Also if you guys already have a favorite character or a favorite couple that you really like, just ask me if you want me to add more scenes with them. I take everyones suggestion seriously, but sometimes I can't add it or I change the idea around! **

**batguy92: Thank you! I still have to go credit you in the last chapter. Thanks for the suggestions, I will try and put it in the story. c:**

**Honest Me: Haha you are so nice! I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**Haaruuhii: Yay! I finally did bring launch in! Yeah since she's a teen who grew up in somewhat modern environment I thought she would be cool with it. Plus the other guys did initiate it lol Hope you liked it!**

**wandas11: I updated! Thanks for the compliment!(:**

**Kakashi911: Aww man you are really nice! . I was hoping it would have that kind of reaction! I am so glad you liked it! Thanks for the continuous reviews too :DD**


	7. A pissed off girl

Goku was with the whole group in Yamncha's house. They all showed up before the guest were here, so that they can discuss some stuff before all the people came

"Vegeta, why do we always have to have these meetings? Can't you just text us or something?" Yamcha asked. Even though this one was at his house, he was getting tired of going to place to place all the time just to talk for a little bit and then splitting up.

"We'd still have to meet up you idiot. Also in case you've forgotten me and piccolo don't own a phone. It's just better this way." He explained. He explaining a lot these days. Why couldn't these fools just follow orders?

"Yes. It's also better we understand everything that's going on with our group. This meeting is for mostly you by the way" Piccolo added. "We need to know what exactly you need help with around here. These teenagers could totally destroy your home."

"Oh!" Yamncha said sheepishly laughing. "Well I just need help with the usual then. If you see anyone messing with anything just tell them to stop."

"What about enemies? Should we be looking for anyone specifically?" Tien questioned.  
"No I don't think so." He answered. "Unless you guys can think of anyone?"

"Nah we should be good guys" Goku said smiling. "We haven't had any trouble lately." He looked around as he barely noticed something from the group. "Hey, where are all the girls, guys?"

"They said they couldn't come." Krillin answered. "They all met up and went to Bulma's house to finish getting ready. They didn't want to be early to the party like us because they said it was lame."

"Those girls overthink things sometimes. They're probably having a girl talk about which make-up they like and which boy they think is cute. If they're having a girl talk I say we have our own guy talk. Let's talk about which girl has the nicest set of boobs in the whole school!" Yamncha suggested.

All the guys mentally rolled their eyes except for Krillin who decided he would wait until someone else, besides Yamncha, said something.

* * *

"Which lip stain goes better with me? The redish one or the pinkish one?" Bulma questioned.

"I'd say you go with the pink one. It goes good with your skin color." Chi-chi answered. "Anyways like I was saying my fist had easily connected with his nose and he started bleeding. My dad made me learn different fighting techniques since I was a young girl."

"Man just hearing the story makes me wish I was there!" Launch shouted as she curled her hair. "I am more of a weapons girl myself though. I love guns mostly. I never leave home without one of these bad boys!" She said lifting her skirt up a little, so they can see her gun that was strapped to her thigh.

"Well I usually hate fighting, but if it's in good fun or in self defiance, I think it's okay." Chi-chi said. "Oh shit we're going to be late to the party Bulma! The guest were all ready supposed to arrive like an hour and a half ago!"

"It's fine Chi-chi, it's better if we show up a little late, although even for me this is a little too long. Is everyone ready?" Bulma asked. When she got a yes from everyone she went to her dresser to get her capsual for the car. Even if they were a little late they couldn't have missed much, right?

* * *

_15 minutes before..._

"Wow Yamncha, it looks like everyone from school showed up to your party man" Tien commented. Yamncha had a big house and a big back yard and everything was filled with excited teens. Although Tien did feel a little bad for him because even though he might not have realized it yet, Yamncha was probably going have to deal with some disaster happening to his house.

"How come your parents aren't here though?" Krillin asked.

"They had to go to some business trip. They felt really bad that they were going to miss my birthday so they gave me some money and said I could do anything with my friends. They didn't come out and say it, but I'm pretty sure they were hinting at a party. Pretty lucky huh?" Yamncha said.

Krillin laughed, "Hell yeah it is! This day is going to be awesome! The only thing missing now is 18 and it'll be one of the best days of my life!"

"So I take it that bitch, 18 isn't here yet? Great this makes it more easier on us."

The guys turned around at the familiar surprising voice.

There was Maron with three other girls. One had long straight black hair and ocean blue eyes. Another had huge purple hair in short curls. The last one had big curly orange hair and blue skin.

"Boys meet: Mai, Ranfan, and zangya." Maron introduced.

"The guys were all suspicious of her. They had felt the mood shift when they came. Also Maron had just called 18 a bitch in front of them. She was sort of acting like she did when she hated Krillin.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta barked out. He hated this girl and he certainly did not like her attitude with them right now. She had made some people glance at them with questioning stares.

Maron glared at his demanding attitude. "Not that I have to tell a pathetic guy like you, but it's a hello from our boss. I'll refrain from telling you his name though since your probably going to meet him soon anyways. Although I don't know why he bothers with you weak fools." She taunted.

"listen Maron I don't know why you have a split personality all of a sudden, but you and your little girlfriends better stay out of grown men's business" Krillin stated.

Zangya was offended by Krillin's comment and knee'd him in the stomach making him fall to his knees. "I can see why you hate this little man Maron. My boyfriend himself can destroy all these boys easy. I have confidence this will also be easy for our boss too"

"Krillin!" Goku shouted voicing the groups surprised concern. He went forward to try and hold the crazy girl back, but she backed up a little.

Zangya was also disgusted he attempted to hold her back. Like she would ever want to be in the arms in another guy that wasn't her boyfriend. Especially if he was a weak twerp. She pulled her leg back and swung to Goku, only to have it block.

"And just who the hell are you? I hope you know I'm the jealous type and I don't appreciate when a women puts her hands on my Goku" Chi-chi growled out. She had heard the commotion when she first walked in and hurried to the crowd when she heard Goku's voice, leaving the other girls behind.

Goku was surprised to say the least. He was just trying to keep the girl from hurting his friend when the girl suddenly flipped back retreating to her friends. He dismissed her as a threat and let his guard down when he was going to retrieve his bald friends. When he reached him he seen the girls foot in the corner of his eye and he knew it was too late for him to do anything about it.

When Chi-chi's familiar Chinese dress had flashed in front of him to block the attack he had let out a relieved breath. He had a new found respect for his childhood friend.

"Chi-chi, why the heck did you suddenly leave- Maron?" Bulma questioned in surprised with the other girls following her in the back. They were all surprised to see Chi-chi in a fighting stance standing in front of Goku and Krillin cradling his stomach visibly hurt. Obviously something big had occurred.

"Krillin!" 18 said in a slightly loud, concerned voice. "What happened?" She was next to him looking at him for an answer.

Krillin tried to stand a little bit more straighter when he seen 18. That girls kick was more stronger than he expected, but he wasn't going to look weak if 18 was near by. His male pride wouldn't let him. "I don't really know. That girl with the orange hair just attacked me out of no where and tried to attack Goku until Chi-chi came to stop her. We don't even know her! Well I don't know her, but she could be another one of Goku's secret fiancée." Krillin said slightly laughing, but trying not to because he's stomach still sort of hurt.

"Not the time Krillin" Goku harshly whispered. Chi-chi had just saved him from the crazy girl, he did not want to be on her bad side right now!

Zangya glared at the three people pissing her off right now. She was glad she was ordered to kick all of their asses and was going to greatly enjoy doing just that. "Like I would want that ugly weak guy when I have my own strong hot boyfriend." She sounded a little like a cliche highschooler to herself, but these people were pissing her off!

"U-ugly? Weak?" Chi-chi muttered. She was stunned someone called her Goku that. After her surprise passed her, her body filled with anger. Her body tingled from the anger she felt. "You- you- how dare you!" She yelled. Chi-chi has never really fought off of pure anger, but this girl was really asking for it.

"Chi-chi calm down! I'm sure she doesn't know Goku is." Bulma said trying to console the angered girl. "Or else why would she call him weak?" She reasoned. Vegeta and Goku were the strongest people she knew! And they were crazy strong. This girl would be crazy to call them weak.

"Oh I know him alright. Goku Kakarot Son, right? He goes to Orange Star academy with the rest of you." Zangya stated. "And like I said he's a weak guy. I'll let you guys in on a little secret though. The boss might have a little trouble with your little group," she paused for dramatic effect and leaned in closer to whisper to the group. "But all of you guys put together aren't even a match for my boyfriend." She laughed at there surprised faces. She could tell some of them didn't believe her though.

"Enough of your senseless babbling women. I believe Krillin told you earlier to stay out of a man's business. You obviously have no idea what your talking about." Vegeta snapped at her. "If your boyfriend is so big and bad where the hell is he? Tell him and your little boss to get there faggot asses over here so I can personally show you who's stronger."  
Zangya quickly tried to punch Vegeta only to be blocked by Chi-chi again.

"Your fights with me." An enraged Chi-chi said between clenched teeth. "I steal owe you from earlier, when you called my fiancé a weak ugly guy."

Zangya smirked. "Oh he's your fiancé. That must mean your also just as weak as him then!"

Chi-chi inhaled and exhaled and throw a bunch of precise punches in a fast pace. Zangya quickly tried to block her moves, but was barely blocking her punches. Chi-chi sped up her pace more and was able to sock Zangya in her face making the girl stumble backwards.

The other girls were a little bit surprised that their teammate was so quick to jump into a fight and was to slow to block the other girl's fist. The two girls looked at Maron for directions since she was put in charge for this mission.

Bulma looked at Chi-chi in admiration for the fluent and speed of her fighting skills. She looked so graceful. Bulma forced herself to look away from the fight and turn to Maron. "What the hell is this Maron? Why are you and your friends trying to attack the guys?"  
Maron flipped her hair. "Like I said before, this is a hello from our boss."

18 stepped closer to the girls. "Whatever. Since Chi-chi's taking care of that other girl, I'll take the next best fighter." 18 was still irritated with Zangya for some reason. Probably because she unfairly attacked Kri- the guys.

Ranfan stepped up to 18. "I'll fight you doll." Ranfan would have rather fight one of the guys since they were easier to beat, but this girl didn't look to tough for her.

She didn't wait for 18 to be prepared and quickly tried to hit her only to have 18 evade it by ducking down. 18 came up for an uppercut which surprised Ranfan who was only able to get away by a hair.

"I guess I'm fighting you." Launch said with a smirk to Mai. She pulled out her gun from her holster, "I hope your okay with me using weapons though."

"It's fine with me." Mai pulled out her own gun. "I want this to be a fair fight. Although to prevent anyone from getting hurt lets take this outside."

Launch followed the girl outside and told everyone to clear out by shooting her gun up in the air. Normally she would get in trouble for using guns, but this city is different. There is so much crime that people were allowed to use guns as long as they didn't kill anyone. Most of the guns in the city are pulled back in strength so much that they only injure a person.

Bulma glared at the remaining girl behind. "Oh I've been wanting to kick your ass since the day I've meet you, you no good bimbo!"

"Go ahead and bring it on, you are the weakest one out of the group anyways. You think just because some guys think your pretty and you have money and brains your better than everyone else." Maron sneered.

"I may be the weakest one out of the group, but I can still kick your ass!" Bulma shouted back. She tackled Maron and both girls were pulling each other's hair. A lot of the spectators were mostly staring at this cat fight.

The boys tried to look at everything that was happening to their female friends.  
"Hey do you think launch is okay? The girls she's fighting has a gun." Tien asked in concern.

Yamncha's head was going all over the place trying to follow all of the girls movements. "She has a gun to Tien. She'll be fine, it might have slipped your mind since she never shoots you because of her little crush on you, but she's very skilled with a gun." He replied to him. Tien's face heated up as he choose not to comment on that.

Piccolo was also looking at all of them. He was amazed the girls in the group were so skilled in fighting. Well Bulma was lacking a little compared to the rest of them. He looked at the two bluenettes rolling around in the ground fulfilling most of the guys in there high school's fantasy. "Uh girls are pretty scary" Piccolo announced making the rest of the guys nod in agreement.

Chi-chi was feeling a rush. She was able to block all of Zangya's hits and manage to get her every once in a while. The girl was to slow for her. She blocked the knee that was coming to her with both of her hands and kicked her in her stomach. She was so close to winning until she heard a bunch of screaming and gun shots.

Mai came in looking like a mess. "T-the girl I was fighting just changed her hair color when she was pulling out her machine gun and now she has no control over it! Let's retreat for now!" She yelled. She heard the gun shots coming closer and she covered her ears letting out a shriek as she ran out of the house not even waiting for a conformation from her teammates.

When Bulma was distracted Maron pushed her off and got up. She let out a huff and try to tame her messy hair. "Fine lets go then girls!" She shouted following Mai.

Ranfan was barely holding herself up as her hair and clothes were all pulled and messy. "I'm right behind you guys!" She said in a funny voice. She was about to faint any second!

Zangya was holding her arm glaring at Chi-chi. "Till next time bitch."

"Any fuckin time you crazy slut." Chi-chi growled. She was a little scratched up, but other than that she was in perfect condition.

Zangya walked out flipping her hair as she left.

"I knew that bitch was up to something!" Bulma shouted. "I hope I gave her a black eye!"

Yamncha went to kick everyone out. He had to repair his house before his parents came home. He was mad at the girls who had ruined his house. Not his friends though. They were just trying to defend them after all.

Tien went to try and make sure the launch with the blue hair wasn't holding a gun anymore.

"Chi-chi are you alright?" Goku asked finally being able to walk up to her. He grabbed her chin to survey her face. "Ouch looks like you got some scratches from her. Thanks for backing me up by the way." The way Chi-chi had gotten so mad and offended by what the girl was saying about him made him feel warm inside. He unconsciously rubbed his thumb over her face.

Chi-chi smiled enjoying his face being so close to her and his concerned attitude toward her.

"Great we have a fuckin problem now." Vegeta's words sounded unfortunate, but he had smirk plastered on his face. "We can finally stop walking around like a bunch of idiots and move on to something else. We're going to start training from now on. That also includes you ladies." Vegeta helped Bulma up who was still on the floor. "Especially you."

"Me? But you never let me train with you guys Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Well looks to me like this is going to be different this time. Your going to be mostly working with the girls anyways. This is starting tomorrow though so be prepared guys." Vegeta explained. From the way that girl was running her mouth earlier he was a excited to meet this boss of there's.

* * *

**Okay so some people were probably questioning why Chi-chi was so strong in the story, right? Well it's because there is no one with super powers, they're all normal humans which is why she's so strong. I'd also like to remind you guys that I only use characters from the series. If you guys have a questions that need to be quickly answered just pm me! Also my chapters are going to be taking longer to be put up for numerous reasons. First off my laptop broke, so I'm writing on my sisters ipad and it takes so much more longer! Second off because I'm working on the ipad its so much more work to upload it so please excuse if there's any mistakes in this chapter. Finally I think I'm going to start making them longer too. I have so much I'm thinking about to write for future chapters that I'm going to make it longer so I don't have a lot of chapters. review and tell me what you guys think! Thanks for the idea zusy!**

**Update! I fixed the spacing! Like I said, it's hard to do this by iPad! cx**

**Honest me: thanks a lot! I'm sure it won't since the juices are starting to flow again xD thanks for the concern!**

**Zusy: Wow thanks! I hope you liked how this chapter turned out! Hopefully it was what you asked for although the jealousy thing wasn't really real lol**

**Batguy92: Thanks! I will be able to add them both in the story, but not at the same time! I love your suggestions! You're also a loyal reviewer, so I take your suggestions very seriously and try to add them in if I can write them!(:**

**Haaruuhii: Yay thanks! I tried to add more so I hope you liked it!**

**kakashi911: You are so nice! I always love reading your reviews c:! And yes I can certainly write your suggestion! because they are all normal humans I don't think there going to have any energy blasts, but I'm not sure yet since the humans were able to do energy blasts in dragonball z**

**Wandas11: haha I tried to update fast I hope you liked the chapter! And I don't know yet. If you really want me to then I'll try though? :D**


	8. Being prepared

Goku groaned as he was woken up by his annoying alarm clock. Vegeta wanted everyone at his house by 5:30 in the morning! He knew that they had to work fast to train and take all the free time they had on the weekend to put in more time, but 5:30?! Just how much time were they going to put in this?

He got up with a loud yawn. He stretched his arms trying to get the kinks out of it. He was excited to be fighting, but not so much the waking up early part.

After he finished changing into his orange gi, that he usually used when he was training, he walked into his living room. "Are you two ready? We should be heading out now if we want to get there on time." Goku said. The two figures followed him out as they headed to Vegeta's house.

* * *

Bulma rummaged around her house, trying to find what she was looking for. She moved her tools, checked all her drawers, and looked under everything in her room. Nothing!

She was running late, so she quickly ran out her room to go ask her parents if they had seen what she was looking for, when she stopped in front of another room. Of course! 'She must have it! Ugh, I'm going to kill her if she does!' Bulma thought sourly.

She banged on the door loudly to express her anger. "Tights, you better open up now before I knock down your door!"

The door opened up to reveal the blonde older sister of Bulma. "What do you want Bulma?"

Bulma pushed herself inside Tights' room. "I know you took my capsules! I need them, so if you can just give them back before I kick your ass that would be nice."

"Well don't we have quite the tongue this morning. This new attitude of yours wouldn't have anything to do with the fight I heard you got into, would it?" Tights questioned. Bulma said nothing, but her embarrassed face gave Tights her answer. "Well then, I suggest you dial back the attitude and be more grateful dad hasn't heard about this yet. Your capsules are on top of my dresser by the way. I was just looking at your new invention."

Bulma was still feeling a little sour that her sister was able to corner her again. She seem to always be able to find something to hold over her. She quickly snatched the capsules from the dresser and examined them a little. "You better not have messed with them or anything, Tights."

"Like I told you, I was only a little curious." She replied.

"Why would you be curious about my inventions, Tights? I thought you weren't interested in stuff like this?" Bulma cautiously asked her.

"It's our family business, Bulma, of course I'd be kind of interested in it. It's also good for inspiration in my sci-fi books too. Anyways weren't you in a hurry?" She reminded.

"Oh shit Vegeta's going to kill me if I show up late!" Bulma scrambled to her feet and headed to the door where she stopped. "Tell mom and dad that I'm probably going to be out for a while!"

* * *

Chi-chi arrived at Vegeta's house around the same time everyone else did. The only ones missing were: Goku and Bulma. Chi-chi felt a little awkward with those two missing. She said a small hello and sat with the rest I'm the living room. Everyone in the group was surprisingly quiet. They were all looking at her too. She summoned all her courage and spoke up, trying to clear some of the awkwardness she was feeling. "This is nice house Vegeta. Are we going to train here?"

"I have a training room we're going to be using." Vegeta replied back.

Suddenly it was quiet again. Chi-chi could feel the sweat rolling down the back of her neck. Everyone was still staring at her although some of them were at least trying to hide it. She should be used to this by now because of her classmates, but this people were her friends. Or almost friends?

She was definitely closer to them then her classmates, but not so much as much as Goku and Bulma. Mostly because she had no idea about what they thought of her. She has already displayed all kinds of passionate feelings, so the possibilities, of opinions they could have of her, could be endless. "Um, is there something wrong guys?" She finally asked.

To her surprise it was 18 who answered. "These stupid guys want to know who is stronger between the two of us. Although I think they just want to see a girl fight." 18 said. She had came today without her cousin or brother.

"It's just that you really surprised most of us at the party! We didn't even think for a second you knew how to fight." Yamncha stated. "I should have known though since you knew Goku. That boy only hangs out with people who know how to fight even if he doesn't do it intentionally."

"Who only hangs out with people that know how to fight? I hang out with you guys don't I?" Goku teased walking in. "What are you guys talking about anyways?"

"We were talking about who would be stronger in a fight, Chi-chi or 18" Krillin answered.

"Oh there's going to be a girl fight?" Raditz said walking in. "I'm starting to change my opinion of having to wake up early just to babysit a bunch of children. Especially if Chi-chi is one of the ones fighting. Make sure to wear on of your Chinese dresses without those pants you like to wear when you train, if you do fight."

"Raditz behave. Goku is going to want to fight you like last time if you keep talking about Chi-chi like that." Bardock said coming behind his two boys.

Goku's feelings went from really irritated to really embarrassed fast. So fast he's pretty sure he's face just exploded. "What the hell pops? Can you just go talk to Vegeta's dad already!"

Bardock rolled his eyes. Since when has his son been this sensitive?

Goku sat in the empty seat next to Chi-chi making sure Raditz sat somewhere else. He noticed they were missing one person. "Uh hey where's Bulma?"

Vegeta growled. "That annoying women is running late! I told everyone to be here by 6! She's probably taking her time to put on all her make-" Vegeta was interrupted by a shoe flying to his face.

"Oops sorry about that Vegeta, my shoe seemed to have slipped." Bulma said innocently. She straightened herself up and and clicked the capsules revealing a huge chest. "The real reason I was late was because I was up all night making these and I couldn't find them this morning."

"What is it Bulma?" Chi-chi questioned.

Bulma unlocked the chest and pulled out clothes. They were simple training clothes that looked sort of like Goku's except these were a mix of all blue colors. "Go ahead and try them on everyone. I already have some for everyone in both female and male versions."

"Wow Bulma these are really cute." Chi-chi complimented. She looked down to admire how the clothes looked on her. They were really light on her too.

"Not only are they fashionable, but they also have another important quality!" She pulled out a remote. "Now I'll just set everyone's settings higher." Bulma mumbled as she messed with the remote.

Suddenly everyone felt more heavier. "What the hell? Did these things just get heavier?" Piccolo questioned.

Bulma excitedly nodded her head. "I can control how much the clothes weigh with this control! I can change everyone's differently too! This is totally going to help with our training!"

"Incredible" Vegeta loudly whispered. "I take back everything I said about you before women! Crank mine up high."

Bulma felt incredibly accomplished. She adjusted everyone's to there preferred setting before they all headed to Vegeta's training room which resembled more like a gym.

"Ok let's see, why don't we just get sparring partners like usual. 18 and Chi-chi could go against each other. Krillin you go train with Piccolo this time and Yamncha and Tien will be a team like usual and finally Goku and Vegeta. Bulma you're not going to be sparring right now. Instead Vegeta suggested I just teach you how to defend yourself since you have no idea how to fight. Still this well help you defend yourself." Raditz explained getting right into it. He usually helped the Z fighters train with there sparring sessions.

"Woah, if Chi-chi and 18 are going to be fighting were not going to be able to pay attention to our own training! I totally want to see them fight!" Yamncha explained.

"There only going to be sparring Yamncha. Plus you need to be training as much as you can." Raditz announced. He's attitude was more seriously. "I know some information about the people who are after you, and you guys need all the training you can get. If you guys want to really know what I know I'll tell you guys if you train hard enough today."

Everyone was feeling more anxious of the person who was after them. When the person had sent girls after them they didn't really take them seriously. After hearing Raditz warning though they had begun to see things a little differently. Never underestimated your enemy, right?

"It's about time we have someone at that strength after us." Vegeta responded.

"Of course you would feel that way Vegeta. You saiyajins are all like that!" Bulma yelled. She was referring to the ancient civilization that Vegeta, Goku, and Raditz were from. They were a race that focused on there fighting. Sort of like the Spartans. There sort of rare now a days, but both Goku's and Vegeta's family were pure blooded saiyajins.

"Well lets just get to work for now." Raditz said. "C'mon let's work on your punches first Bulma." He took Bulma away from the others, so she won't get in the way.

Chi-chi was a little nervous that she was sparring with 18. She was also a little curious on who was stronger, but she didn't wat to hurt her. Both physically and emotionally. What if 18 was offended somehow?

"You ready?" 18 asked. She right away got into a stance preparing to spar.

Chi-chi in turn also prepared for a fight. She tried to hit her stomach only to get blocked. 18 pulled back and came back I'm full force with her foot, planning on kicking Chi-chi on the stomach. Chi-chi grabbed her foot and twisted it dropping 18. 18 retaliated by swiftly kicking Chi-chi under her feet bringing the girl down with her. They both back flipped back to there feet giving them space between each other. They returned with fast punches to each other almost getting each other in the face, but missing each other by a hair. They were equal to each other.

Goku was sparring with Vegeta when he noticed Chi-chi's fight. He seen how graceful she was when she fought. Her onyx eyes analyzed her surroundings, her opponent, and her possible moves all at the same time. She was an excellent fighter, but he also noticed she was missing something important that would take her even further. She was holding herself trying to play it safe. She was also doing this when she fought Zangya. She wasn't letting herself go because she was too scared of hurting someone.

Goku also looked at how fluid her body moved. Her legs would swing the way they want too. He also noticed with a gulp that her thighs were nice and plump. He could remember anytime she would show them off they looked really smooth and soft. Goku's eyes swept upwards admiring all her body when Vegeta socked him in the stomach.

"What's the matter Kakarot? That punch should have been easy for you to avoid. Are you distracted about something?" Vegeta questioned. What on earth can distract Kakarot from fighting if there was no food around? 'Oh.' Vegeta thought, 'Of course! It has to be that.'

"Listen Kakarot I know your probably wondering about the new enemy. I'm excited myself, but that's why we're training, to ensure that we win." Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact. "We're also learning more about him from your brother, remember?" Vegeta patted him in the back, "Let's get back to training now."

Goku felt a little embarrassed that he was caught, but glad his friend had a one tracked mind. He stretched out a bit before he went back to fighting Vegeta. He seen that Chi-chi has started to sweat, making everything stick to her, and he had a feeling that Vegeta was going to win this match.

* * *

Zangya was in a bad mood from yesterday. That one bitch got her good and she woke up really sore. She was kind of used to waking up like that though, so she was able to heal fast with her usual treatment. She spent all morning figuring out a way to get that girl Chi-chi back when she figured out a perfect way.

"Snake! Snake where are you!" She yelled looking around her house. Snake was her older sister who she lived with. There parents had died a whole back so it was just them and their aunt who was gone most of the time.

"Hold up Zangya!" She heard from a room. She also hear some rustling coming from the room and a bit of whispering. Snake opened the room wearing nothing, but her underwear. A guy with just pants on came out of the room too.

"Bye whatever your name was!" Snake shouted sweetly. She then turned to her sister, "is there something you wanted little sister?"

Zangya was a little disgusted with her older sisters way. She was a great older sister but the way she used men, not even bothering to know there names, was a little too much. That's why she was perfect for her plan though. "I need you to do me a favor. You know Goku Son, right?"

The older sister slightly smiled showing off her fangs. "The guy with a lot of muscles?" She asked. She licked her fang liking where this conversation was going.

* * *

"You brats did better than I expected." Raditz complimented. "You guys have improved since the last time I trained you guys. Chi-chi you held your own against 18 like I expected. You two are equal in fighting. Bulma was a little bad in the beginning, but she quickly got used to it when I brought up those girls and Vegeta."

"What the hell? You improved only because you were imagining me as the one you were fighting?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Sure did. Thanks a lot Vegeta, your jerky ways have helped me." Bulma replied. Even though what Raditz had meant was, those girls from the party flirting with Vegeta had helped her.

"Anyways, a promise is a promise. I know I told you guys I'd tell you information about the guy who was after you guys," Raditz said gaining everyone's attention. "But I actually don't know a lot about him." He announced and quickly continued before they all complained. "BUT I do know a way you can find out more about him."

"And how exactly will we be able to find that out?" Vegeta impatiently asked. He was getting tired of Raditz taking them in circles.

Raditz looked at him, "because I know his name."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't one of my best, but the next one will have more exciting! Also snake is from dbz, but I think they called her queen snake or something. She was the one that was in snake road! **

**Batguy92: I already have some plans with both though! And I'm not going to spoil anything, so you'll just have to find out by reading! xD**

**xHopelessRomantic113x: haha thanks! I wanted to make sure I showed there strength, so I'm glad you liked it! lol I told you I liked your suggestion! **

**Alittlcraze: Thanks a lot! Im grateful for the support!**

**Kakashi911: It gave you chills?! That is so awesome! Haha I'm going to announce him soon! Yeah I also dislike when people use oc's too! I am glad you appreciate the fact that I don't use those! I hope you liked the training though because it was a little difficult for me to write v.v' My personal opinion of who is stronger? Haha I would have to go with Goku! You are one of my most loyal reviewers and like I said I always like hearing your review, so I do hope you continue to review!(:**

**Honest Me: Aww thanks a lot! You're so nice! I hope it gets fixed soon too so I can give you guys better chapters! :DD**

**Zusy: Yay! I'll try and improve on my jealousy scenes for you though xD Thanks though hope you liked the chapter!**

**wandas11: lol I know right? I agree with you! Thanks!**

**Haaruuhii: Aww thanks! I also love angry Chi-chi! I love writing her like that because it's so much fun to write! Haha thank you for reviewing! I hope it gets fixed soon too lol**

**A dbz fan: Thanks for reviewing more than one chapter! You were also my 50th reviewer! So if you want a certain scene with a character, or a couple, or a shoutout or something like that please tell me! I'd usually pm you, but I couldn't, so if you have an account just pm with your answer, but if you don't just review it!(:**


	9. Frustrated

"What the hell Raditz?" Goku yelled. "You knew this whole time and you didn't even tell us?"

"Would anything have changed much if I told you before? No. You guys still would have been training and you still wouldn't known much about him, except for his name. At least this way you guys trained harder." Raditz argued.

Goku felt like slapping his brother. One of them could have heard of this guy! "Raditz just tell us who this guy is."

"Frieza. His name is Frieza. He goes to some far off high school. I think it's called blue rock academy. This guy can basically do anything there because his father is principle. His fathers name is principle cold." Raditz explained.

"Principle Cold? As in King Cold? How do you brats know about him" A voice asked.

"Father!" Vegeta exclaimed. He was surprised his father would even care what they were talking about. Although from the way he made it seem it sounded like... "Do you know him or something?"

"Bardock and me both know him. Right Bardock? He's that cocky kid that you fought, remember? We thought he was gay? I still think he is though." Vegeta's father said.

"Pops!" Both Goku and Raditz exclaimed. "Y-you used to fight?" Goku asked. He was shocked. His lame father who had always been goofy knew had to fight! Although noe that he thought back, he really shouldn't have been that surprised.

Bardock cleared his voice, "I think we're getting a little of track here. It's time to leave now, so make sure your little gang is done playing cops and robbers." No way was bardock going to get in detail about his younger days. If he let it out, his sons would know his delinquent ways.

Goku sighed. His father would never understand what he did wasn't a game. And his brother too! They found out way more information on this guy then just his name. No point in staying mad about it though.

Raditz made sure his father was gone before he turned to Chi-chi. "Hey Chi-chi maybe next time me and you can train together." He said suggestively.

The whole group, even Vegeta, was surprised Raditz would blatantly flirt with Chi-chi like that, in front of Goku. Although no one was certain of Goku's feelings towards Chi-chi. Goku was harder to read then most people would think. The way Goku tensed up after his older brothers words was noticed though.

"Sure Raditz. Though I must warn you I'm way stronger than I was when I was younger!" Chi-chi answered obliviously. She did not realize any of the exchanges that had taken place.

Chi-chi shocked the whole group with her answer. She did not seem like that kind of person... Goku who was especially shocked had to blink and think back a lot, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or mishearing anything.

Then it hit Goku. She clearly did not understand what his brother was trying to implicate. "Raditz, get in the car before I let it slip in front of pops that you snuck out last Saturday." Goku threatened. Not needing to be told twice Raditz reluctantly headed out.

Goku turned towards his friends to make sure none of them were going to listen to what he had to say. To their credit they all separated fast and made it look like none of them were listening to what had just happened.

"Chi-chi, why did you agree so fast to what Raditz had said?" Goku questioned. He knew she wasn't dense, so why didn't she put two and two together? "Didn't you understand what he was trying to imply Chi-chi?" It had made him a little mad that she didn't react like she should have. What if some other creep asked her questions like that and he wasn't around?

"Why are you so mad for Goku? Your brother didn't mean anything by it. He probably just wanted to make sure my skills were good. We used to train all the time together, remember?" She really didn't understand why he was so upset by all this. Raditz was acting a little flirtatious when she first arrive, but he's always seen her as a sister before, just like she sees him as a brother, why would it change now?

Goku felt like ripping his hair out. Why wasn't she getting it? If she trusts Raditz, just how gullible is she going to be with dangerous guys? "This is totally different Chi! You look different now, and Raditz isn't exactly as innocent as he was when he was younger. What if some random creep wants to train with you privately! Are you just going agree and go with him too!?"

"Of course not! You're acting like some jealous boyfriends Goku!" Chi-chi fired back. She did nothing wrong, so why was she getting yelled at?

"Why is my brother any different then! Do you like him or something! And I am not jealous." Goku yelled.

Chi-chi quieted down, shocked Goku would say that. "Do I- you just asked if I liked him?" She said quietly. "Of course I don't like him you idiot!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. "You know how I feel about you Son Goku, and you have the audacity to ask me if I like your brother!?"

She was angry now! She stepped closer to Goku making him take a step back. "This might surprise you, but I happen to see Raditz as a brother only! I don't think I've ever gave you a reason to think I didn't like only you, so why the jealously?!"

Goku was scared, but his male ego would not let him give in. "I-It's not like I'm the only one who has been jealous! You were too with that Zangya girl too. I was just worried about you Chi-chi."

"That was totally different you idiot! That wasn't actual jealousy!" She shouted. "And you can stop worrying about me because I can take care of myself!" And with that she walked out with her head held high. She felt bad, but he really had no excuse to be acting this way.

"Argh!" Goku let out. He didn't get his point across and now Chi-chi was mad at him! If only that Frieza guy was around, so he could let out all his frustrations on him!

* * *

"Chi, if you want to talk to him, why don't you just go? Just forgive him and move on with it." Bulma replied to the 5th sigh she heard today. It had been a week since there little argument and both refused to talk to each other, and both had also been gloomy since then. It had also been awkward during there training sessions too. Not to mention anyone that went against either of the two had to suffer through some aches the next day.

Chi-chi sighed again. "If only it was that easy Bulma. We both know he was wrong to be mad at me and even if I did go up and talk to him, what would I say to him? I'll just get mad at him again and it'll be even worse between us!" Chi-chi explained. "I'm sure he's going to apologize soon anyways."

"We'll it better be really soon because the school's slut is going up to him right now!" Bulma exclaimed, making Chi-chi's head snap up to see if her words were true.

True enough a girl with very tight clothes was walking up to him. She exposed a lot of skin showing off her blue skin.

Chi-chi turned to Bulma and was glad to know she already knew what to do as both of them concealed themselves and got in hearing distance to Goku. Who was oddly by himself.

"You're the one they call Goku, right?" She didn't wait for a conformation. "My name is snake. Some like to call be their princess snake though."

"Snake? What kind of name is snake?" Goku asked confused.

"It's not my birth name, but it's the name I go by. I can show you later how I got my name, I'll give you a hint though. It involves my swallowing techniques." She said with a wink. "Anyway right now I just wanted to talk to you about that guy who is after you. I know some information about him that you might want to know." Snake looked around suspiciously "but we have to go some where private now."

Goku was still a little confused, but nodded nonetheless. If it was information about Frieza, it could be really important. "Lead the way."

Meanwhile, Bulma was having trouble holding Chi-chi back on her own. Good thing Raditz had shown her some techniques. "Chi-chi calm down! I'm sure Goku has no idea what that girl was suggesting. She is like that with everyone!"

"Let me go Bulma! Someone has to teach that vixen a lesson!" She said struggling with Bulma. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but she really needed to go! "We have to go follow them! What if it's a trap!"

Bulma thought about it for a second. "Fine, but only if you promise to calm down and not say anything until we are for sure it's a trap." She compromised. Though if that girl did try something with Goku, Bulma was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold Chi-chi back.

"Alright fine!" She hurriedly agreed not wanting to lose them. The girls quickly untangled from each other and followed them.

* * *

"Here should be fine." Snake said. She had lead him to a familiar abandon classroom.

"We're here, so talk now." Goku impatiently ordered. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was in a bad mood all week and he didn't get a good vibe from her. He trusted his instincts more than anything. It saved him from harm more times then not.

"Not so fast Goku, why don't we get to know each other first?" Snake flirtatiously asked. She snaked her arms around him making sure to get a good feel of his muscular body. Feeling nothing but rock hard muscles excited her.

Goku thought he heard a noise, but passed it off as his imagination. He gently pulled the girls arms away from him, not liking the clinginess. "Listen, I just want to know the information you have on Frieza and that's it."

Snake felt more than offended. How dare this guy reject her! She was settling for him! Not the other way around. "Why? So you and your little friends go train with your brother for him? Good luck with that!"

"And just how in the hell would you know that?" Goku asked. "Who exactly are you?"

"It's too bad, maybe if you had gave me a good time I would have put in a good word for you so you wouldn't get that badly injured." Snake sneered. "It would of served you and your little girlfriend right for humiliating my younger sister, Zangya!"

"I'm out of here!" Goku said in a huff. She just wasted a good amount of his time! He was dragged all the way over here for nothing and he had no information on this Frieza guy! If only that guy was here and he could take some of his frustrations out on him!

Bulma turned around to make sure her friend was still behind her and not going off to attack snake. Chi-chi was not behind her, but she wasn't attacking snake either. Just where did this girl run off to this time!

Goku made his way back to class. Lunch time had already started and not even that would lift his mood up. Everything was going wrong this week. Chi-chi was mad at him and everyone else was making this Frieza thing more complicated then it had to be. Either the enemies talking about how tough he is, or his friends training for how tough they think he is. Never underestimate your opponent, but don't overestimate either!

Not only that, but he was really frustrated. His heart felt heavier and he had the urge to slam his fist into anything that came his way. He could feel his fingers twitch at the thought of it. He was acting rude to everyone which made him hate himself.

"Goku!" Chi-chi shouted out of breath. She had ran as fast as she could as soon as Goku had left the classroom he was in with snake. She had called Goku an idiot for acting jealous and yet she was doing the same thing! She had been so foolish lately.

"Goku listen, I've been a real idiot. I Know I told you it was idiotic to be jealous, but O was wrong. Can we just put this behind us?" Chi-chi asked. She was a little embarrassed putting her pride down like this, but she _was_ the one in the wrong. So she swallowed it and apologized.

Goku admired Chi-chi as she babbled on with her red stained cheeks. She was looking down a lot as she was to embarrassed to say this directly to him. Her long straight hair followed her making it surround her like a silky curtain.

His frustrations were still there though. They would not let him fully enjoy the scene in front of him. He could feel pounding in his ear and his heart pounding from all his frustrations. He felt like doing something, but he didn't know what. Which just added to his frustration.

He tried to concentrate on what Chi-chi was saying, but for the life of him- he just couldn't. He just continued to stare at her lips trying to figure out what she was saying. He felt like he was in a trance.

He wordlessly leaned closer to her letting their lips touch. They felt just as soft as they looked. Enjoying the way they felt against him he pressed harder pushing her head closer to the wall. He tilted her head more and enjoyed how her body responded to his every command. He pulled back with a soft pop and touched his lips.

He let out a relieved sigh and walked off. He felt like an idiot for not doing this earlier! Never had he felt so refreshed, so calm, and so cleared at such intensity and all at once! He was finally in a better mood!

Chi-chi stayed at the wall. Had that just happen or was it another one of her daydreams? It couldn't be! It felt to real to have been fake! She looked around for Goku and seen no trace of him. She walked aimlessly, trying to make sense of what had just maybe have happened. Totally oblivious to the tingling sensation of her lips.

She reasoned with herself that it couldn't have been real. Goku was too shy and innocent of a person to make the first move. Too bad though because it would have been really awesome if it was real.

* * *

**Well here is the more romantic side of the story. I did not expect it to go down like this though xD I thought this chapter was gonna have more action, but I guess it didn't. I liked it though. I hope I get you all by surprise! Thanks a lot to A dbz fan for giving me their request for this Chapter!**

**Btw sorry it tool so long for me to update, but it was a busy week for me! Hopefully this gets you guys more used to the pace that I'm going for now on though haha. Not really a long chapter, but it had a lot of things going on at least!**

**Kakashi911: Aww thanks! You're always so great in your reviews! Well I finalu announced the boss! Haha was it to obvious that it was going to be Frieza? :D I don't know if badass is the word to describe it, more like crazy (winkwink). Im hoping I can make shit get real lol Bulma is strong, but shes still not that strong! In my head, it's because learning techniques are kind of hard for her and it just doesn't click yet! Haha hope you liked the update!(:**

**Honest Me: Well I do appreciate the honesty! Chi-chi _was_ using her full strength as much as she could, but subconsciously she is too afraid of hurting her friends to use her full strength. I should have explained that better! Trust me, I was also expecting a lot more from that chapter too haha I also like people like you! Hope the new chapter was better!**

**Zusy: Thanks a lot! There scene was hard to write for me so I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the correction! I changed the mistake as soon as you told me lol**

**Batguy: yes I do! I plan to have 2 villians in this story! I am barely introducing the first one haha Hope you liked the Chapter!**

**xHopelessRomantic113x: Aww thank you! Haha you guessed right the first time! I bet you didn't expect the end though xD Hope you liked the update!**

**Wandas11: It's a guy who acts like a chick! Lol jk! Hope you weren't disappointed With the villain!**

** A dbz fan: That sucks! Lol you are so cute of course you can! Haha I did the jealous thing, but I'm not sure if I did the awkward part correctly! Hope you liked it though! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Unbelievable

Frieza sat in his office thinking. His office was in an abandon building that used to belong to the school, till they changed location. It technically still belonged to them, so his father made sure he was able to use it with no trouble. So this was where he and he's subordinates conducted their meetings and discussions. After all if he was going to be was going to be the boss of everyone in all the nearby schools he needed somewhere to hold his business.

He cracked a smirk at that thought. It took his whole freshman year, but he had finally made a name for himself. Not just any name, but a name that strikes fear into anyone that hears it. Life was good to those who deserved it after all, he thought as he leaned back on his chair.

He looked at the time and smiled more. It was time for one of his favorite things to do: punish someone! He quickly removed the smile and replaced it with a frown. After all, if his subordinates figured out just how much he liked punishing, they might just keep doing it. What's the fun in that?

"Girls, please come in." Frieza announced.

The girls slowly walked in with there heads down. They didn't want to risk angering Frieza more by looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Can anyone of you useless idiots tell me why all of you failed me?" Frieza asked low and slowly. He was enjoying watching most of them shake in fear. None of them even daring to even look him in the eye.

Maron was scared. Normally if it was anyone else she would be running her mouth, but this was Frieza. Not someone you want to talk back to. Especially if you failed to complete one of his missions. She was still new, but she's been here long enough to hear the painful screams of the people who failed him.

Zangya wasn't really scared of Frieza. He wasn't nearly as scary as her boyfriends hen he was mad. Now _he_ was scary. Her boyfriend did mention that Frieza was an important ally though, so she couldn't disrespect him. "We failed because there was more people then you expected sir." Zangya answered.

"Fool! What is the difference? If it was more guys that hung out with that self righteous group, they wouldn't even try to hit you!" Frieza screamed. These girls were just making excuses now! They were also testing his patience.

Zangya couldn't help, but let out a small snort. Did this guy not use he's brain? "It was girls sir. They had more girl friends who knew how to fight."

"What's this? More girls you say? That's preposterous! The only girl they know, that happens to know some fighting skills, is 18. Even her by herself wouldn't be enough to take on all four of you." Frieza said assured of himself.

It's like one thing goes in through one ear and out the other. He only hears what he wants to hear, Zangya thought. "Like I was saying, they know some more girls. One of them is Goku's fiancée and the other is 18's cousin. Although it was just weapons with the second one. And Bulma was able to hold off Maron herself."

Maron shot Zangya a look. She liked that Zangya was taking the responsibility to explain to Frieza what had happened, but did she really have to sell her out like that?

"Fiancée? I was not aware Goku had a fiancée. Just how strong is she?" He turned to Mai and Ranfan, two of the more normal fighters. He expected Zangya took on 18 since she was the strongest one. He actually expected Maron had taken the fiancée on, but he already hear she was fighting Bulma. He was already surprised Bulma actually participated. She was usually to afraid to do anything before and usually stood by 18.

"It was actually me who took her on sir." Zangya answered. "And we were pretty even on the battlefield." She said stretching the truth a bit. "She was the one who interrupted me from getting Goku, and then the rest of the girls showed up. We left when 18's cousin, launch, lost control of her gun."

Frieza was impressed. This new girl apparently was an even match for one of his strongest girl fighters. Looks like these Z fighters weren't going to go down as easily as he thought. It has been awhile since something like this occurred, so he was going to enjoy the little challenge this fighters were able to serve, for as long as he could. "And just what's the name of this anonymous fighter?"

"Her name is Chi-chi, she's the daughter of the new ambassador of China. She moved here a little over a month ago." Mai said reading the information she wrote down. She was always in charge of getting background information on people. "She apparently made some big entrance when she first arrived, announcing both her love and her status as Goku's fiancée to the whole class."

"Is that so? If she likes to make a big entrances I suppose I should do the same to her. Give her a big hello, from me to her." Frieza proclaimed. "All four of you are dismissed for today." He waited till he heard a sigh of relief from them. "Since your day is free though, you guys can go help Cell train. After your done with that ask him if he can do a favor for me, in greeting the Z fighters and of course ask him to greet ms. Chi-chi first. After all we need to show some manners, we aren't a bunch of rude monkeys."

* * *

Goku was feeling odd. He had kissed Chi-chi out of no where. He wasn't even sure why he did it. He was led by instincts only, yesterday. It did improve his mood though. At least they were in speaking terms now though. At least he thought they were since they were already over their fight. That kiss could have changed everything though.

He messed with his hair. He really wasn't good with this romance stuff, he was going to hurt his brain if he kept thinking about this. It was Saturday today, so it's not like he had to worry about it yet. Instead he headed downstairs where his family was.

He smelled some good food and hurried his steps more. "Grandpa, is that you? Do you feel better now gramps?" He asked.

"Your father was exaggerating in the first place Goku. I had a tiny cold and he made a big deal just because I'm old. It was only a matter of time before I got better." He said smiling. "Plus I was really excited for our plans tonight anyways. It's been a while since we went out to eat."

Goku grabbed a plate and sat down on his table with his food. His father and brother joined him when they heard that the food was ready. "We're going out tonight? What's the occasion Pops?" He asked stuffing the food with his hands.

Bardock was also stuffing the food and had to stop for a moment to try and swallow it to reply. "You know how we were suppose to spend dinner with the Ox King and Chi-chi last time, but some things got I'm the way of it?" He said coughing a little. "We'll were going to just go out with them tonight instead."

"WHAT?!" Goku shouted almost choking on his food. "Please tell me your joking pops!" He was going to have face Chi-chi a lot sooner than he expected. She was either going to be mad, extremely happy and pushy, or just awkward. Either way it spelled disaster for him.

"What's the matter son? I thought you'd be glad to be hanging out with your little girlfriend?" Bardock questioned.

"Are you talking about Chi-chi?" Goku asked. "She isn't my girlfriend. And that's not the point pops, it's just going to be difficult for me."

"Oh sorry, I mean fiancée. Why would it be difficult for you son? If it's about the Ox King, you know he likes you." Bardock reassured.

Goku sighed. There's no way he was going to tell his family why it was going to be difficult for him to face Chi-chi right now. He would just have to hope for the best outcome.

* * *

Three girls supported themselves on a wall and another was breathing heavily. It felt like they had just battled a brick wall.

"Well you girls weren't really a work out, but it was a nice warm up." The guy chuckled to himself. "And that's being _very_ generous! Tell Frieza I'll take on the job today. I've been having some of my cell jrs following the Z fighters around, so I know exactly where to meet them. Who is my specific target?"

Zangya breathed heavily, but spoke up once again for the rest of the group. "Goku and Chi-chi. Your main target is Chi-chi though. She's new and she's already disrespected lord Frieza." She explained with a tiny smirk. She would have loved to be the one to get her revenge and Chi-chi, but maybe this was better. This way, Cell could defeat her easily and she could get her revenge after Chi-chi was at her weakest.

Cell's mouth went in a straight line. "I, Cell, do not fight girls. Tell Frieza he's going to have to get someone else to go after her. I'll gladly take on Goku though."

"But you have to! Lord Frieza has ordered it! And if you're talking about not fighting girls, you just trained with all of us!" She yelled. Just when she was going to have her revenge this self-righteous hypocritical idiot has to ruin it!

The rest of the girls looked at Zangya in shocked. She had always been a bold girl, but people did not talk back to Cell for a reason.

Cell glared at Zangya hard. "Know your place girl. I don't take orders from Frieza or anyone else for that matter. And as for the other thing, I only let you girls come after me and I never hit any of you. I assure you if I did, none of you would even be standing. If you're so worried about her, why don't one of you guys do it?"

Zangya held her tongue. The only reason she was following under Frieza's command was because he was the only one that had a girl group. Her boyfriend and everyone else would let her fight with them because they said she just got in the way. These girls she was teamed up with were just holding her back!

"I can do it guys." Ranfan said surprising everyone. "I'll go with Cell and fight chi-chi."

"No offense, but Ranfan, you lost against 18 last time and those two girls are basically the same in strength." Maron explained.

"I have a plan though dolls. You see I have a sister, fanfan, and we're like two peas in a pod. She's my twin and when we fight together were in perfect unison together." Ranfan explained. "Plus I can provide a distraction for Goku, which will get Chi-chi mad and she won't be able to fight as well which is when my sister can swoop in. It's perfect!"

"That is perfect Ranfan! It might actually work out!" Maron said hugging her.

"Whatever just call your sister then, we're on a tight schedule here." Cell announced. He personally did not like jumping someone, but girls were different he supposed. "The three of us will be meeting them soon..."

* * *

Goku nervously stood behind his family. He tried to conceal himself to give him more time to explain himself to Chi-chi. They were suppose to meet her and her father at this fancy restaurant where they were all going to hang out outside.

The family looked around, and quickly found a big man waving them down. Goku followed his family who was approaching them faster than he would have liked. Since he was last the only open seat was next to Chi-chi.

He swallowed his fears and decided it was better to get it over with. "Uh, hi Chi. Listen I'm sorry about the way I was acting before." He whispered not wanting either of their family members to get involved.

"Goku, we both were acting stupid that day. I already told you that we should just forget about it." She said.

Goku was happy, but also a little confused. She didn't do anything. Right?

"I know how your brother can get under your skin sometimes. I mean we're not even related and he gets under my skin a lot too." She whispered back, giggling a little.

Goku was really confused now. He could always be wrong like usual, but were they talking about the same thing? "Just to be clear... What are _you_ talking about?" He asked.

"The fight we had about a week ago? Are you okay Goku?" She questioned. He was acting a little more weird then usual.

"Are YOU okay?!" He shouted a little higher then he expected, gaining everyone at the tables attention. He didn't mean to act that surprised but she was starting to make him doubt what had happened between them. To be honest it was kind of hurting him she could just forget like that.

"What is the matter son?" Bardock asked him. "Is there a reason you're shouting at your fiancée?"

Goku tried to think of the best excuse he could come up with on the spot. "It's just that, we, uh, had homework, and I forgot about it and she was just reminding me of it. Which actually now that I think about it, I need more detail, so I'm just going to talk to her in private about it." Goku said as he got up to grab Chi-chi by the arm.

Chi-chi happily accompanied Goku as he led her to somewhere quiet. "What homework Goku? I don't think we had any."

"Chi-chi" he said seriously. "Did you honestly forget?"

"I'm being honest Goku. When I go back home I can show you my planner. The teachers said we didn't have homework because of the finals coming up!" She explained.

Goku ran his hand down his face. "This isn't about homework Chi! I'm talking about what happened yesterday! Not the fight from the week before, and not the sorry's either! I'm talking about that thing I did!" He exclaimed trying to ignore the blush that was forming on his face.

Chi-chi tried to think about and couldn't really remember anything special that happened yesterday. "I'm sorry Goku, but your going to have to be more specific then that."

"The kiss!" Goku blurted out. "You couldn't have honestly forgot about it! I kissed you yesterday and you forgot about it already!" He wouldn't say it out loud, but that kiss was special to him. It was his fir-

"Wait what? You mean that wasn't a daydream!" She yelled. "Impossible! That was exactly the same like my other daydreams, I didn't know that really happened."

After hearing her explanation Goku felt a little better. "You see! I told you- Wait what dreams? You have daydreams of us Chi?"

"That's not the point Goku. The point is that I finally achieved my first kiss after 16 years!" She felt extremely accomplished it was with her first love too.

Then another realization hit her, Goku was the one who initiated the kiss! She peeked at him, he was trying to hold a serious face, but as much as he tries he can't hide the blush that formed on his face.

She stepped closer to him invading his personal space. "So you couldn't resist me could you Goku?" She said looking up to him. She noticed he swallowed hard and tried to look at anywhere else, but her. His blush had also intensified. She had him just where she wanted, if she just pushed a bit more she'd finally get him.

"You couldn't help it could you? It's not like I blame you though, I can't resist you sometimes either." She said leaning closer to his lips. She stopped when she heard a whistle. Whoever this rude person was, they were going to get it soon.

"Go ahead and finish whatever you two steamy love birds were doing. I don't mind." Cell said smirking. Next to him was Ranfan and Fanfan. "It's about time I met the two strong couple that everyone's been talking about lately. My name is Cell."

* * *

**I know you guys wanted more action, but I still had set it up. I went to go see the Battle of the Gods in theaters this week and it was _awesome_! Me and my sister went 30 minutes earlier to the theaters because we thought it was going to be a little pack, but it was really packed! We barely got good seats! It was really funny though and it made me want to write some more of the story!(: By the way Fanfan is a canon character. I know I keep reminding you guys, but I have to dig to find girls in dragonball z and most of these girls are in dragonball so I'm also not sure if you guys have even seen that series. I've skimmed through it, but I haven't really seen dragonball, so these girls are all new to me lol**

**Batguy: I hope your not disappointed with all the other villains having a part instead of Broly! Don't worry though because I have BIG plans for him when he shows up!**

**GokuChichi: Thanks! I appreciate it!(:**

**Honest me: I know right! I didn't think id be able to write it down! The next chapter will for sure have lots of action! :D**

**Michide: Hello there! v.v lol Thanks a lot! I was trying very hard to keep them in character in a modern time, so I appreciate it! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**wanda11: LOL thanks xD hehe were you surprised?(: hope you liked this Chapter too!**

**A dbz fan: Yay! Thanks! c:**

**Kakashi911: Aww thanks! Lol your review was early and you call it late!xD haha I like how you notice the development of their relationship that I'm trying to make here lol Yep Frieza is just so fun to write as a villain so I went with him. He's not going to be the only villain though. I hope I keep surprising you guys! And I like your ideas so I'll try to add them to the story! Thanks!**

**TUesy: Thanks a lot! I appreciate it! :P**

**Riz-sama: Aww you're so nice to review more then one chapter! :DD I hope you liked this chapter too!**


	11. A pissed off guy

"It's not like I blame you though,I can't resist you sometimes either." Goku heard Chi-chi say. She was leaning closer to him, and it took some restrain not to speed up the process by taking lead. If he did something like that though, Chi-chi would want him to jump into something he wasn't ready for.

On the other hand they were already technically engaged already. That was already a big commitment. So what was the problem of returning her feelings? 'There wasn't none!' He thought as he gripped her, but before he could do more then that he heard a whistle.

"Go ahead and continue whatever you steamy love birds were going to do. I don't mind." Goku heard the green guy say.

Goku really should have thanked the guy for interrupting him from doing something crazy, but he just couldn't find it on his heart to do so. He couldn't explain it, but he was irritated. So irritated that he didn't hear the rest of what the guy said except for his name. Cell.

"What do you want from us?" Goku questioned. He was pretty sure he knew what this Cell guy wanted, but he needed to make sure.

"Well nothing much. I have this friend- well more like a midget ally, but he just wanted me to check out your strength. You might of heard of his name... Frieza? So whenever your ready just come after-" Cell said getting interrupted by a fist to the face.

He flew back surprised. He straightened himself up and wiped the side of his face. "No one informed me you were the type to get right into it. Personally I would have waited till the other person was _ready_ but then again that's just me." He stated.

"Personally, I would have been ready as soon as I announced to my enemy that I was here to fight, but then again that's just _me_." Goku mocked.

Cell laughed. "How true. I like you Goku. Let's get down to business then. If your fighting is as good as your attitude is, this just might be more fun then I thought it would be."

Goku said nothing. He was ready to just start fighting. He tried to kick cell in the stomach, but he blocked it by grabbing his leg. Cell swung him by his leg and threw him randomly. Goku's flight halted when he made impact on a wall. For a second, Goku felt like he had defied gravity by staying on the wall, but he slowly fell off it. The impact had knocked his breath away, so he stayed on the ground, supporting himself with an arm, until he felt his breath returning to him.

Goku could already tell this guy was much more stronger than any other person he's fought with before. He was confident, but he also backed it up. His movements were smooth and quick. His strength wasn't something to under look either.

"Goku!" Chi-chi screamed. "Why you-!" She said directing it to cell. She was about to run to Cell, but she was blocked by the two purple haired girls.

"Uh-uh ms. Chi-chi, your opponent is us." Ranfan said. "You might remember me from before, but my name is Ranfan. This is my sister Fanfan." She said pointing at her sister.

"There's no point in telling me your names." Chi-chi announced. "This fight will be over soon. If you want to keep on talking to stall for your beat down though, you can tell me a little about your boss Frieza." She was confident this fight wouldn't last long. 18 had no trouble taking care of Ranfan and her sister didn't look that much tougher.

Ranfan laughed. "Aren't you the confident one. I admit, I would probably lose to you, but me and my sister together is a whole different story. And all you need to know about lord Frieza is that you have no chance against him. This is his hello to you actually." Her eyes squinted and her face twisted, "And let me tell you, he is nothing like Cell. He won't be afraid to knock some sense into you."

"Oh? He sent you two as a hello for me? It's a bit of a pathetic hello. I guess I have to teach him how to send a a proper greeting by giving him a hello of my own!" Chi-chi said as she started to run toward them. She came to a halt when she realized Fanfan had disappeared. She then felt two hands grab her from behind and put her hands in a look so she couldn't move them.

Chi-chi twisted around to see that Fanfan was the one holding her. As much as she squirmed around she could get free from her. "Ranfan, now!" Chi-chi heard Fanfan yell. Chi-chi looked up to see Ranfan running toward her. 'Uh-oh' she thought.

"C'mon Goku don't just lay there! What happened to all your anger? I've heard a lot about you, and if I'm being completely honest I'm a little disappointed. I heard that when you fought, you were like some giant gorilla who couldn't be stopped!" Cell mocked.

Goku stood up breathing a little hard. That hit wasn't that big of a deal for him, but he was taking his time to think out his next move. If he wanted to last in this fight, he had to use his head. He ran toward Cell again and aimed for his stomach. An inch away from his stomach he seen cell block it like he expected, and he used his foot to trip cell In the last minute.

Cell, who was unprepared for the attack, fell to the floor. Goku quickly pulled his leg far back and came back in full force, successfully kicking cell in his stomach. Cell coughed out saliva. The force had manage to kick cell further away from Goku. Using the space between them, Cell pulled himself up before Goku could attack him again.

Before Goku could realize, Cell was already coming toward him in full speed and took Goku's surprise to his advantage, punching him on his face. The two continued to exchange more blows.

When Ranfan had reached Chi-chi, Chi-chi swiftly moved her legs apart and did a bowing motion to bring Fanfan forward. Before Ranfan could stop herself she kicked her sister in the middle of her spine.

Fanfan heard a crack coming from her back followed by extreme pain and let out a piercing scream. Chi-chi let her fall to the ground. Fanfan rested on the ground for a bit before she tried to get up only to feel painful pressure coming from her back. "R-Ranfan, I don't think I can get back up for awhile." She said.

Ranfan cursed. She glared at Chi-chi in hate. This girl had just made her hurt her own sister! "Just stay there and rest Fanfan, I'll handle this girl!"

Chi-chi had felt bad for the girl, but everyone takes risks when they voluntarily choose to fight someone. She prepared herself for Ranfan who had rushed toward her. Ranfan tried to punch her, but missed by a hair. Chi-chi was surprised that she had barely managed to dodge her. Ranfan's anger had made her stronger. Stronger- but reckless too. Chi-chi dodged all of the punches Ramfan threw to her and found and opening. Chi-chi went down to dodge one of her punches and quickly came up with an upper cut. The girl flew back.

Ranfan felt sore, but the adrenaline took care of that in a matter of seconds and Ranfan shook herself off before going after Chi-chi again.

Goku breathed really heavy. He had managed to get a few punches here and there, but Cell got a lot more in. Goku's vision blurred a bit. He was ready to just collapse already. He's body had never suffered this much pain and he was pushing himself to the limits just to stand up. He's body tensed up when he seen Cell running towards him again. He was prepared to strain his body more by blocking all of Cells attack because that was all he was able to do, but cell vanished from his sight. Or maybe his vision had gone bad on him again. All he remembered was a force hitting him hard on his head before he reached his limits and fainted.

Cell was impressed this Goku had managed to make him work harder than usual. He was as skilled as the rumors had said, but Cell was stronger. He turned to see the girls fight. This chi-chi was a real wild cat. He seen Chi-chi kick Ranfan in the stomach. Ranfan fell to her knees and fainted falling to the ground.

Chi-chi had finally finished her fight and turned to see how Goku's fight only to see her beloved fiancé on the ground. She looked up at Cell. She knew Goku was way stronger than her, and she was probably no chance for Cell, but she had to do everything in her power to try and defeat him. She told herself that it was probably going to be easier because Goku had caused some damage on him, but that didn't stop her legs from shaking.

"Ranfan is knocked out and Fanfan is useless in her current condition. I have to hand it to you girl, you are good. Too bad your partner wasn't. You're lucky I don't hit girls though because you would be in the same condition as your little boyfriend over there." Cell said

"S-shut up you monster. He isn't my boyfriend either, he's my fiance!" She exclaimed. She was scared, but she couldn't let it show. She had to brave and try to get Goku out of here! She flinched when she hear loud laughter coming from Cell.

"Fiancé? Well I did hear something like that about you two, but it was a little hard to believe. Now what exactly should I do with you? Frieza really wanted me to take care of you and I usually do to listen to all of his orders, but I agree with him, there's just something about you that pisses me off. Could it be your annoying way of always being the victor even though your weak? Or maybe it's just because you always seem to get in the way." Cell snapped. He took his time walking up to her.

Chi-chi felt her body of cold for a moment before it broke out it shivers. She wanted to run away, but she wouldn't go anywhere without Goku. Her next instinct was to attack, but her legs stayed glued to the ground.

"I don't hit girls, but this technically isn't hitting you." Cell said as he reached for neck. He enjoyed hearing her strangled cry as he squeezed her neck.

All Chi-chi could do was hold on to his arm. She didn't have the strength to try and pull him away and he had her off the ground, so she tried to hold herself up at least. She felt the fear go through her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her thoughts went to Goku hoping he would be okay. Hoping he would save her.

She saw black slowly covering the corners of her vision steadily growing. She was in the verge of passing out till Cell finally released her. She fell to the ground and coughed a lot while at the same time trying to gain air in her lungs. She felt extremely exhausted and nauseas. She looked up to see her savior who had hit Cell from behind. She felt her heart overcome with feelings when she realized it was Goku who had saved her!

Goku's eyelids felt heavy, so they must have been half open. He was still exhausted, but when he woke up seeing Chi-chi being choked by Cell it had angered him enough to strike Cell hard enough to let her go. "Chi-chi! Are you okay?!" He asked slowly making his way to her.

"I'm fine Goku! Worry more about yourself! You're barely standing!" She yelled.

He felt relief hearing his words, but it didn't make his anger disappear. Her safety came first though, and he had to move fast before Cell came back. "Listen Chi-chi I need you to get the hell out of here as fast as you can and go back to our family. I know it's a little far from where we are right now, but if you run fast you'll get there in no time. Don't tell our fathers what happened though, just go get my brother."

"What! No Goku! I'm not leaving you with this monster by yourself! I-I'm scared. I'm scared if I leave you with him he'll do something really bad to you." She whispered. "Please please don't tell me to leave you alone with him."

Goku felt his heart break at her words and expression. He paid closer attention and noticed she was shaking. She wasn't just scared to leave him alone with cell; she was also scared of him. She was forcing herself to stay with him even though she was scared.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so soon Goku." Cell said through his teeth. "That was a pretty hard hit you threw there."

"Shut the fuck up! You- you- motherfucker you're going to regret laying your fuckin hands on a Chi-chi! I swear to god I'm going to return all the pain- no 10 times the pain you've caused her!" Goku seethed.

"Big words for a guy barely standing. I'd like to see you do something." Cell replied.

"I think it's better if the both of you guys retreat for now." A voice said.

Goku turned to see his brother standing behind him. He wanted to keep fighting Cell, but in his condition he wouldn't be able to do much. So he was really glad to see his brother at that moment.

"I was wondering what took you guys so long to get back. I'm giving you a chance to back down Cell, if not then you can fight me instead." Raditz offered. He wanted to straight out fight Cell after seeing the condition his little brother and Chi-chi were in. He might mess around with Chi-chi and Goku, but he seen Chi-chi as a little sister and Goku _was_ his younger brother. He also realized this was his brothers fight. He knew Goku wanted to be the one to bring Cell down.

Cell's eye twitched in annoyance. These people were too much work! Cell didn't feel like fighting again, so he decided to retreat for now. He backed away and picked up the two girls and headed off.

Seeing Cell walk off Goku looked back at his brother and Chi-chi. He laughed before fainting again.

"Goku! Goku!" Chi-chi yelled in worry. How could he just laugh and the faint again!

Raditz scratched the back of his head. He would have laughed at the scene if it was under other circumstances. "Just how am I going to explain this to the old man?" Raditz asked out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

"Why are you here to report Ranfan? Where's Cell?" Frieza questioned.

"My lord, Cell ordered me to do it because, I quote, 'he doesn't feel like it'. He is still angry form the fight my lord." She explained kneeling. She was still really sore from the fight, but she wasn't going to upset Cell or Frieza.

"Angry? Why is he angry? Don't tell me he actually lost the fight!" Frieza yelled. If a Cell had lost to just Goku and Chi-chi he had a real problem on his hands.

"No lord Frieza. We were forced to retreat because Goku's brother, Raditz, showed up." She answered.

"I see. Well is that all that happened Ranfan?" Frieza asked. He was in no mood to hear a long report.

"No sir, you see, my sister and I lost against Chi-chi, but she did have one thing to tell you personally." Ranfan said. She told Frieza how Chi-chi had called his 'hello' pathetic and how she'd said she would have to teach him how to send a 'proper greeting'. She knew this would get Frieza really angry and want to take care of her. This was how she would extract revenge for her and her sister.

"What!" Frieza shouted, hitting his desk with his fist. "That disrespecting wench! Get out of my office Ranfan, I make a phone call to take care of this girl!"

Ranfan quickly headed out with a smile. Chi-chi was going to get what she deserved!

Frieza went for his phone and dialed a number that quickly answered. "Hello, father, I need a favor. Call the principle to Orange Star high school and give them a free trip to Katina island. Do the same to Green Clover high school too. And make sure it's for the 11th graders. Thank you father." Frieza said with a sinister smirk as he hung up.

'Goku and Chi-chi and the rest of the gang were not going to be ready to face _him_. I might even send Cell to go help him out too.' Frieza thought.

* * *

**I really liked how this turned out and I hope you guys did too c: I got some new people reviewing and I have a lot of continuous reviews from my loyal reviewers! I was going to wait till I got my 80th review to upload this, but I was too excited to get this out and my reviewers and loyal readers deserve this! :D**

**Honest me: Haha nah I totally agree with your feelings! Haha all of you guys give me the inspiration to keep writing, so I get it done faster! Haha thanks! Cell is that rude but good mannered type xD When I write using the iPad it changes my words with autocorrect sometimes! D: Not that I'm trying to make an excuse though lol I'll keep a better look out for my mistakes!(:**

**Kakashi911: Lol you are crazy nice! I try to continue to live up to your expectations in my writing cause they're pretty high xD so I hoped you liked the whole fight scene! I can try to write a Goku vs Vegeta fight in the near future, but if you rather see another friendly battle between some other people- just tell me! I'm so glad that you think it is good for the dragon ball element of it. I was afraid I was getting it all wrong! Hope to hear from you again! :D**

**Batguy92: Thanks for the support! I don't know if I can make them vicious rivals since cell and Frieza are allies, but I can make it so they get on each other's nerve sometimes! I think I can make it work with broly though!**

**Wandas11: argh, I know right? Lol hope you liked the chapter! [:**

**Zusy: haha true true! You got it right! Hope you liked the kicking of the butt xD**

**AnimeLover217: haha thanks! I hope you liked it!**

**GoChi Forever: Aww thanks! I'm glad you're happy! I never want to be a cliche writer so I appreciate that you think I'm creative! Hope you liked the chapter!(:**


	12. What do you mean?

"What do you mean Goku's been avoiding you lately? That's impossible! The two of you are always together." Bulma said. They were hanging out at lunch together away from the boys to talk since they haven't had much time together lately.

"Ever since we fought Cell he doesn't like to talk to me anymore. All he does is go off to train with Vegeta and Piccolo. Just when we were starting to be more than friends too." Chi-chi sighed.

"Chi, you guys are more than friends already! You guys are engaged and you've already kissed. That sounds like more than friends to me." Bulma answered. She was a little irritated Chi-chi would still consider themselves as friends still. Meanwhile her and Vegeta were _really_ friends. She wasn't even sure if they _were_ friends!

"The engaged thing isn't real and we've kissed once because Goku was acting weird that day. I'm sorry Bulma, I'm just a little down that Goku hasn't talked to me lately." Chi-chi said.

Bulma felt guilty that she was angry with her friend earlier. "Goku was really protective of you during your fight with Cell, right? Goku is the protective type, but he isn't an angry person. And from the way you described his attitude, he sounded pretty angry to me. Obviously he means a lot to you!"

Chi-chi felt the warm redness leak into her cheek remembering how Goku acted during the fight. Her chest felt like it was expanding and suffocating her at the same time just thinking about it. She let out a happy sigh this time. "That's true. Anyways, I talk about Goku too much, we should talk about something else.

Bulma thought for a moment. "Hmm, well we should go out somewhere. It'll be nice to have some girl time without being in school." She answered.

"That sounds like fun!" She commented. She spotted a certain blonde and waved her over. "18! Me and Bulma were going to go hang out after school, do you want to come with us?"

"I don't have any other plans." She confirmed in her monotone voice. "Where are we going?"

"How about that shopping mall? There's a lot of stuff we can do there." Bulma suggested.

"If you guys are talking about going out you can just forget about it." Vegeta said gruffly. "We have training today."

"You guys have been training without us lately, so why not today?" Chi-chi challenged. She was not in the mood to drop her plans just to go train.

"We were giving you guys a break. You girls could have gone out any time then, but now we have to train." Vegeta replied. In reality it was Kakarots fault that they had not invited the whole group to train. He was really giving his all and Vegeta knew that him and Piccolo were the only ones that could keep up with him.

"A break my ass." Chi-chi muttered.

Before Vegeta could reply, Bulma decided to intervene. "Vegeta, let's just do the training day tomorrow! I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Don't play dumb Bulma, you know what the big deal is. We have one of the strongest engines after us. We all need to be prepared for the unexpected. They can make their move any day at any time." Vegeta explained.

"They just made their move last week. There not going to strike again so soon, and plus we still need to take breaks." Bulma aurgued.

"Why don't we just stay longer for training tomorrow?" 18 said. "That should make up for not going in today."

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled finally giving in. "We need a break from you females anyway." He said in a huff walking away.

"He's such a baby. He could have just said he missed having Bulma around." Chi-chi said.

"Ha very funny Chi. Let's just meet up sometime in the afternoon." Bulma replied.

* * *

"What do you mean the girls didn't want to come!?" Krillin shouted. "Not even 18?! She never misses a day of training!"

"Mostly because she gets to kick your ass during those times." Yamcha whispered to Tien making him laugh.

"They said they needed some..." Vegeta paused a moment. "Girl time..."

"I don't know what's more weird, Vegeta saying girl time or 18 going to have girl time!" Krillin said. "I blame this on you Goku. If Chi-chi wasn't so upset with you, they wouldn't need there girl time and 18 would be here!"

"Me? Why would Chi-chi be upset with me?" Goku asked. "And even if she was upset with me, I wouldn't be the reason they needed to hang out together."

All the boys burst out laughing. Even Vegeta and Piccolo let out a few chuckles at what Goku had said.

"Man Goku, you have a lot to learn dude." Yamcha commented. "They might not talk about you the whole time, but your name is going to be coming up a lot."

"Really? Wait, you guys haven't even told me why she's mad at me yet." Goku said. "I haven't even seen her this past week, so how can she be mad at me?"

"You just answered your own question Goku." Yamcha informed. Seeing the confused look on his face he tried again. "You haven't been spending any time with her lately. She's probably just been feeling lonely lately, if you want I can try cheering her up." Yamcha said lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive matter.

Seeing the look on Goku's face, Yamcha nervously chuckled. "J-just kidding." He then realized something. "Why have you been away from her lately? I mean I know you've been training lately, but you usually don't train as much as you've been lately."

"No reason really. I just lost against Cell, so I want to try and beat him next time." Goku answered nonchalantly. The real reason why he was training wasn't just because of Cell. He was really angry that for a moment during that fight Chi-chi was hurt because he failed at beating that guy. He wasn't able to protect her. What was the point of being in the Z fighters if he couldn't even protect a close friend of his.

"Let's just get back to training guys." Piccolo announced. "I have a feeling were going to need to be really prepared for some upcoming battles..."

* * *

"What do you mean there's no pizza pretzels left!" Chi-chi yelled to the cashier. That was the best part of coming to the mall!

"I-I'm sorry ms, but the machine broke so we don't have any currently. I'm sure if you come tomorrow it'll be fixed." The cashier said.

"Chi-chi lets just go get something else." Bulma suggested. She knew her friend was really looking forward for this treat to cheer her up, so she had to be careful with her. Chi-chi could explode at any minute.

Chi-chi gave up and walked away from the counter. "It's fine let's just go sit down somewhere, my feet are starting to hurt me."

When they sat down some guys their age were throwing things around and one of the things hit Bulma on the head. Bulma got up and headed straight to their table ready to give them a piece of there mind.

With her hands on her hips she stood in front of the group of boys' table getting all their attention. "Excuse you, but you idiot boys just threw something at my head. Not to mention you almost threw something at my friends too."

"Oops we're sorry we didn't mean to do that." One of the guys said. "Sometimes it just slips-" he threw another piece of food at Bulma's face. "-oops?" He said getting laughs from all the boys.

The guy who threw the food stop laughing when a shoe hit him straight in the face. "Oops, my bad." 18 said in bored tone not even bothering to turn around.

The guys all got up. "Your going to regret that." The main guy from the group threatened. "See we work for a guy named Cell. Our group name are the Cell jrs and we don't take disrespect from anyone even if they are ladies."

"Cell jrs?" Chi-chi muttered. She made her way to the guys till she was in front of Bulma and 18. "Is that a fact? We're going to regret it, huh?" She turned to the girls, "don't get in this." She said directing it mostly to 18.

Both girls looked at each other. They weren't sure what to do. They wanted to respect Chi-chi's wishes, but these guys were to much for even her. They were probably weak, but even so the number of them would be to much. There was at least 8 of them. She was being reckless!

"You disrespecting little shits have something backwards here. We aren't going to regret anything. It's you guys who are going to be doing the regret here." She proclaimed. She was steamed from everything that's happened lately. Her anger from the fight with Cell was fueling her. She was confident that she could take care of them. She was never going to be as weak and scared as she was before.

The group of guys were taking back from her confidence. "She's underestimating us!" One of them said. "Let's teach her not to mess with anyone that Cell himself trained!"

The one who had got excited when towards her first. He knew that a women wouldn't be so much trouble so he was going to warn her with a slap. He lifted his arm, ready to strike her, but Chi-chi grabbed his arm and let out a shout as she flipped him to the ground.

As the group was stunned from her moves she quickly moved to the closest one and punched him in the face and then kicked him away. Chi-chi could feel the excitement from the fight run through her veins. The fight was starting to melt her anger away.

Another one came toward her and she hit his neck making him choke. Another one grabbed her in a lock. She didn't want to resort to this, but it was the only opening she saw. As hard as she could she kicked him where it hurt. The guy fell and cupped his privates wheezing from the pain.

She grabbed the hair from one of them and slammed his head to another guys head. Both of them collapse with a groan. One of them were able to hit her on the side of her stomach. In her anger she turned and punched him hard in the face. Strangely she felt extreme satisfaction at hearing his face crack from the pressure of her hit.

By the time she was finished they were all on the floor groaning. They got up and limped away as fast as they could. "Cell is going to hear about this!"

Chi-chi laughed at the cowards. She cracker her neck and fingers. "Man that felt good!"

"Holy shit Chi-chi! I can't believe that just happened!" Bulma exclaimed. "I know you were a good fighter, but that was amazing! That's something only Vegeta or Goku would be able to accomplish!"

"She's right, that was impressive." 18 stated. Even she was surprised at what had just occurred. "It's better if we end this girl thing though. Those guys could come back with more or even with Cell."

"I didn't even think about that!" Chi-chi said. "Let's go, it's pretty late too. We have school tomorrow too." Maybe Goku would finally start talking to her again!

* * *

"What do you mean Chi-chi fought 8 guys! Where is she?! Is she okay?! What the hell were 18 and Bulma doing!?" Goku shouted. He had barely entered Orange star when Vegeta approached him with the news.

"Calm down Kakarot." Vegeta growled. The fool was already running away before he was done talking! "She doesn't even have a scratch on her. She told 18 and Bulma to not get involved. Apparently they were a Cell's little minions and they were causing trouble-"

"She told them not to get involved!" He yelled. He heard the bell ring. "Let's hurry up to first period."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed his stupid friend to their first period class.

Chi-chi was talking to Bulma when she felt a rough hand pull her away. "What the-?"

"Why in the world would you fight with 8 guys by yourself!" Goku whispered loudly. "Are you stupid! You could have gotten hurt. You should of called me!"

"Yeah like you were going to come. You've been avoiding me all week, so I don't know why you would." She replied.

Goku looked a little hurt from her words. "You know I would have came to you any time if you called me. The thing with Cell got to me, so I've been training. I don't want to put you in the same position you were in last time we fought him. I haven't been avoiding you on purpose Chi!"

Chi-chi felt bad. She didn't think he would still be affected by that. She didn't know he was _even_ affected by that. Still he didn't have no right to get mad at her for wanting to fight, even if it was 8 guys. "Okay I forgive you for not being around this week, but I'm not apologizing for fighting those guys. There was nothing wrong with that!"

"Nothing wrong! What would I have done if you really got hurt! That was reckless of you!" Goku yelled.

Miss. Chi-chi and Mr. Goku, if your finished with your little screaming contest there, can you get into the classroom, so we can start first period already?" The teacher interrupted.

They both went in the class taking their seats next to each other. Neither of them turned to the other being to angry to face each other. Vegeta looked indifferent to their little scene and Bulma was worried.

"Okay class, I have some big news for you guys. We are going on a field trip to Katina island." She waited for the class to calm down after they broke out in cheers." The whole 11th grade is going and the 11th graders from Green Clovers High school are also going."

"We hate them though!" Some of the guys shouted. The Green Clovers were the school's rival school.

"Now class, I know some of you don't get along with that school, but you're going to have to. If any fights break out, the cops will be there and it'll be beyond the school control from there." She said. "It's free, so none of you guys have to pay for the trip. I would enjoy it instead of fighting if I were you."

"These weaklings are stupid to have a grudge against that school." Vegeta proclaimed. "The only reason they hate them is because we're always against them."

"Yeah I don't think you guys have even fought anyone from there." Bulma mentioned. "It's a pretty quiet school."

"By the way class, the field trip is a week from now. I know it's really soon, but that's the time they gave us the tickets and stuff for, so pack up for anything you need this week. Homework will be on a hold for now." The teacher said.

"Ugh this is going to effect our training too." Vegeta said.

"I can't believe you Vegeta. We get a free pass to one of the most beautiful islands ever and your worried about it effecting your training. You really need this break." Bulma lectured. She turned to her 2 friends. "A lot of us need the break."

Goku knew he wasn't wrong to be mad, but maybe they can both just get over it soon. He was arguing with her a lot lately. He didn't want to go for a whole week without talking to her again. Tomorrow he would work on getting them on speaking terms again. Today he was going to be stubborn for a little longer.

* * *

**Well I had a lot of extra time, so I finished this Chapter pretty early! They aren't going to the field trip till the next next chapter. So not the next chapter, but the one after that xD What can I say about the fight in this chapter? Like mother like son? Lol. Also I've change my name from icecreamlover14 to ErisWriter btw! **

**question: Has anyone have a favorite character I haven't shown yet or one I haven't shown in a while?**

**Zusy: I already have some plans for it, but I'll try to add your idea xD I like it! Thanks!**

**Honest me: Aww you're so nice! Thanks!(: I'm so glad you liked how I wrote the fight because I tried really hard at making it good! Lol hope you liked the Chapter!**

**Kakashi911: haha where did you go and why would I try to get rid of you? xD I'm glad you liked the chapter though. I like angry Goku he's fun to write! Lol you are so nice! If you gave you my autograph you would get something that looked like a child wrote xD Thanks! I was trying to build chi-chi's attitude to something for future chapters! :3 lmao I hope the Frieza and Cell thing does come out funny! Thanks for the review! Looking forward to your next one!**

**A dbz fan: Thanks a lot!(: I hope you liked this chapter as well!**


	13. Baby tag?

Raditz looked around. Everyone in the group had managed to be in this training session this time. He was excited to finally have a full class again. He could finally be able to try out a new ides he had thought of a whole ago.

"Everyone is here Raditz, can you tell us about this new training exercise now?" Chi-chi asked. She felt her muscles clench at the thought of being able to take her anger out on something. Or maybe it was just the excitement she felt when she was about to do some type of fighting.

"Sure whatever you say captain." He teased. "Ok, so how should I start this? You guys know how I usually have you guys pick a partner to spar with? Well you're also going to have a partner for this except you're not going to spar with them. Also I'm going to be picking who goes with who."

"Why can't we just go with our usual partners? I usually go best with Yamcha anyways." Tien stated.

"Cause this isn't sparring partners. Instead you guys are going to learn how to work with your lady friends!" Raditz proclaimed. "After Goku and Chi-chi's fight with Cell I realized the guys need to learn how to work with the ladies and vice versa. Before we didn't really have to worry about that because it was usually just guys versus guys with 18 occasionally joining. Now we have more girls and the enemy does too."

"That's all nice and all, but in case you've forgotten, Raditz, we have more guys than girls." Yamncha pointed out. He should know because he's counted.

"I'm going to be helping him train you guys." Piccolo intervened. "And we've also invited some extra guest to help you guys."

"Before we get to that, I'll team you guys up with the girls we have right now. From experience and all, Goku and Chi-chi are making up the first team. Next will be Vegeta and Bulma. And lastly for 18, you'll team up with Krillin as usual." Raditz explained.

"Why must I team up with her? She's just going to hold me back. This is a ridiculous exercise Raditz." Vegeta said.

"How dare you Vegeta! If anyone's going to be holding someone back, that's you!" Bulma retaliated. "Maybe not in strength-" she heard Vegeta snort at that. She glared, but continued. "But in intelligence."

"Oh yes, I forgot of all the nerds that are kicking everybody's ass with their _intelligence_. How stupid of me." Vegeta exaggerated sarcastically.

Raditz wasn't sure if he should laugh or interrupt them. "Vegeta think of it as a challenge for you." Raditz ignored Bulma's 'hey'. "I picked you to be her partner because your the only one who could fill in for her missing strength." He quickly continued before he had to deal with an angry Bulma. "Just as Bulma fills in for your hotheadedness."

"Yeah guys quit complaining! I for one think Raditz did an excellent job of choosing partners for us." Krillin said.

"I just want to know who my partner is going to be!" Yamncha announced. "Raditz please tell me you got a hot babe for me!"

"I agree with Yamncha, I'm also a little curious on who you choose for me." Tien said. "Well actually I'm really excited to just do the training already. You did say it was new after all."

"Oh is that so? I didn't know training was more important then me." A voice said.

Tien spotted Launch with one hand on her hip and the other holding on to a big gun. "Launch! I didn't know you were going to be the one to partner up with me. I thought you went back home?" He questioned.

"I came back when 18 told me she would need some help with the training. I also heard you guys are going to an island soon, so I decided to go with you guys and stay until then. You should be ecstatic, Tien." She replied.

Tien laughed. He always did like her confidence. "I am happy. I'm confident I have an upper hand in winning now. I thought I was going to end up with a wimpy girl."

Launch felt a blush coming on. She had to stop looking so weak in front of the others, but Tien sure knew how to smooth talk a lady.

Raditz groaned. "Enough of that you two. I know I'm teaming everyone up as boy/girl team, but this isn't some love game show!" He yelled. None of this brats were going to get lovey dovey on him. This was an important training session! They especially can't be acting like that, If he didn't have a hot babe of his own!

Yamcha cleared his throat loudly to get Raditz attention. He had suddenly went off into his own world after he finished talking. "Raditz, uh you mind telling me who my partner is?"

"Don't worry Yamcha, I took in consideration you fear of girls and your admiration of girl's... bodies. I have someone who isn't that tough and pretty calm, but easy on the eyes too." Raditz announced.

"I had a fear of them when I was younger! Can you blame me though? We hung out with Bulma, 18, and sometimes Launch! I thought that's how all girls acted!" He exclaimed.

"Right, well thanks to Bulma, I was able to find someone to help us out today." Raditz said. "You can come out now!"

"Finally! I was getting tired of waiting. Which one is going to be teamed up with me?" A blond asked. The girl had long blonde hair and looked around Raditz age.

"You really complain too much, Tights!" Bulma lectured. "Your partner is going to be Yamcha. He's the one with the short black hair right there." She pointed toward Yamcha's direction.

"Right, this is Bulma's older sister." Raditz explained. He heard the surprise coming from most of the group. "She was gone for a university for most of the time and when she just came home after she graduated."

"University?" Krillin asked. "That's impossible! She looks to young to have graduated university already!"

Bulma seen her sister becoming uncomfortable with the topic, so she decided to answer for her. "She's a little shy about it, but she graduated from high school early and went into a university at the age of 16."

"Enough of this mindless babbling!" Vegeta shouted. He was quickly becoming irritated with the long wait. "I want to start the training already. I might have ended up with Bulma, but all of you should just see it as a handicap rather than a disadvantage!"

"Well actually Vegeta, me and 18 are already used to working in a team, so I think we have a good chance of winning." Krillin said.

"You guys are used to fighting each other, Krillin. I think with mine and Launch's strength we're taking the win for this." Tien joined in.

"This is awesome guys! Maybe if you all put in all your strength, you guys will have a chance against me and Chi-chi." Goku announced. Even though they were fighting earlier, he was still excited for them to be in a team together.

"That's nice Goku, but I think Vegeta and me will be enough to take the both of you down. After all no one is going to be able to defeat us. Vegeta is the strongest guy here and I'm the smartest one." Bulma proclaimed.

"Vegeta is _not_ the strongest." Chi-chi scoffed. "It's obviously my Goku." Right now the fight she had with Goku mattered. Not even Goku really mattered. This was more of a prideful thing to her.

"Not even Chi-chi. If your really confident, why don't we have a little bet?" Bulma challenged.

"Sure! Just name whatever your willing to lose." Chi-chi replied.

Bulma thought for a moment. "Hm, how about who ever loses has to listen to the winner all the way till the end of the field trip!"

"Sounds good to me!" She said with a determined face. "Can we start already Raditz?" She asked never taking her eyes off of Bulma's.

"Yeah yeah. Just follow me into this room then." This training took place in Bulma's house this time. They weren't going inside of it though. They were going into another little building outside of her house. It was a new invention of the briefs.

Once they were all settled inside Raditz put on the suit they used in previous training.

"Uh Raditz, I don't mean to question your training lessons, but isn't that the suit that makes the gravity change? What's the point of you putting it on?" Krillin questioned.

Raditz pushed a red button and everyone but him fell to the floor. "So that It'll be easier for me to move around in the gravity room. The rules for this training exercise are simple. All you have to do is tag me. First couple to do that wins. And when I say couple I mean both of you guys have to tag me. Feel free to try and prevent each other from tagging me."

"How can we tag you when we can't even stand up?" Yamcha exclaimed he can already feel the sweat forming as he tried to stand up. Or even to just get on his knees.

"Goku and Vegeta are already standing. Barely, but they're standing. You just have to get used to the gravity first and it'll eventually get easier for you." Raditz assured.

Seeing Goku on his feet made Chi-chi try harder to get on hers. She was on her knees when Goku offered her a hand. She didn't want to bring him down so she refused. She would try and get closer to the wall and use that as support. Moving her knees by and inch seemed harder then trying to stand up though.

Vegeta let out a yell as he shakily moved one foot at a time. He could feel his veins popping out and sweat drip down his face as he pushed himself to move.

Goku felt as if a lot of people were holding him back from moving which made him want to move more. It was getting easier for him to move around. Chi-chi was being as stubborn as usual when he wanted to help her. He was able to take larger strides now. He was getting closer to his brother when someone suddenly pushed him down.

"I forgot to tell you guys, Piccolo is also wearing a suit and he's going to be pushing you guys down sometimes." Raditz announced.

Goku let out a growl as he had to go through the process of standing up again. He had forgotten about Piccolo! It felt like he was a baby trying to walk for the first time every time he tried to get up.

Krillin stood up. 18 was still on her knees, so he walked towards her slowly. He was adjusting surprisingly quickly. It may have been because of his height, but he was still proud of his accomplishment.

Bulma seen Goku standing up again and Chi-chi barely standing. She had to push herself harder too. If she just moved in a certain position it should be easier for her to push herself up. She just had to focus her strength on one point. She tested her theory and pushed herself up with all her strength. She opened her eyes and sure enough she was standing on her feet!

Tien was used to controlling his body. He had settled in a meditation position as he collected his energy. He would try and focus until he gathered it all and he was able to start walking as soon as he was done meditating.

Launch was pissed that she couldn't even lift her head off the ground and the others were already walking around. She seen Goku inching closer to his brother. She couldn't get up yet, but she wasn't going to stay on the ground useless. She slowly pushed the trigger to her gun and aimed toward Goku. It missed, but it made him fall down once again.

Goku let out a curse as he was once again on the floor. Was everyone just attacking him or something? Every time he was close to his goal too!

This wasn't the best challenge for Yamcha. Him and his partner were still on the ground. When he had hit the ground he had slammed into the floor pretty hard. He had a headache because of it and this weight wasn't exactly helping.

Chi-chi was finally stepping closer to Raditz when Piccolo was coming closer to her. She braced herself for him hoping he wouldn't knock her down. She probably would have been. Knocked down if it wasn't for Goku coming to her rescue.

He was able to block Piccolo, he wasn't strong enough to push him off or anything, but piccolo back away anyways. "Chi-chi I have a plan and I need your help." Goku said.

"S-sure." She replied shakily. This was draining all her energy. "What do you need me to do?"

"Look, I'm going to push you forward and defend you from any attacks, so you tag Raditz first. I'm not sure if your still going to be allowed in the game after that, but I'll think of something after that." He explained.

"No way Goku! You go first, you can probably take care of yourself and get there faster. I'll just be holding you back. I will go after you." She suggested.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" He yelled in a whisper. "We have to work as a team in order for this to work! Do you understand Chi-chi?" He gave her a hard stare.

Chi-chi let out a huff in defeat. "Fine lets do this then." She said as she braced herself. Everything felt like jelly. She really just wanted to give up already, but she just didn't have it in her to give up so easily.

Goku took his place behind Chi-chi and began to push her forward to make it easier for her to walk faster. He noticed everyone's eyes were on them because they were reaching closer to Raditz.

Honestly, to Raditz, this whole scene looked ridiculous. Everyone was slowly walking or on the floor. They all looked like old people in a race to be honest.

They were almost close to tagging Raditz, but Goku noticed that Vegeta was also getting closer from behind them. Goku gave Chi-chi a final push as soon as he seen Vegeta with his arms stretched. He was obviously hoping to tackle them both out of the way.

As soon as he met with Vegeta, he seen Chi-chi had managed to tag Raditz. It was all up to him to win now. He pushed Vegeta down and tried to jump closer to Raditz, but only ended up face planting onto the ground because of Vegeta. The asshole had managed to grab on to his legs.

Using the chance to get passed Goku, Vegeta walked as fast as his strained muscles would let him to Raditz. He was close to victory when he felt Kakarot pull his feet causing him to fall to the ground just as Kakarot had earlier. Vegeta looked up and smiled as he realized he was too late. He had already tagged Raditz. He's smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Bulma all the way across the room.

Goku was extremely tired. His chest felt cold and he was panting a lot. There was sweat dripping everywhere making it suffocating and hard to see. He felt like his muscles were crying when he tried to get up again. He stumbled a bit this time, but he stood up. He inched closer and closer to Raditz. With one final effort he stretched his arm and tagged him.

Raditz went to go turn off the gravity. As soon as he turned it off he seen everyone drop to the floor again. "That was a good start guys. Looks like Goku and a Chi-chi won this challenge. Prepare yourselves with weights for the rest of the day because were going to be doing this again tomorrow and basically till the end of the week when we have to go to the island place."

"We have to make sure we're prepared for any enemies that may show up during the field trip. As you know our school's rival is going, or whatever. We don't have a problem with them really, but if we have to have a problem we will." Raditz said smirking.

They did as much training as they could and before they knew it, it was time to go in the field trip. Most felt confident and assured. No one could have predicted how wrong they were. No one could have guess of the hell they would go through during this trip.

* * *

**I had a busy week again so it took a while for me to get a chance to write! I'd like to thank Kakashi911 for the idea of this chapter! I'm not sure if she remembers this though xD she offered this idea way back lol I am blown away from the reviews guys! I think I ended this chapter kind of lame, but I hope you guys liked this filler type chapter!**

**Questions- does anyone hate a character from the dragonball series? Who do you think is Zangya's boyfriend?**

**Zusy: Yup! You're the first one to review again this time too!(: thanks for being a loyal reviewer. Haha thank you thank you! I think I am going to be able to use it though! Haha hope it wasn't too long of a wait!**

**Kakashi911: Thank you! Lmao she does, doesn't she? Maybe I'm writing her with too much attitude? xD and yup I think they use the term fluff for everything lol hm, idk about Gohan because of reasons I can't say xD but I'll think about it. And I haven't even thought of majin buu even though that's one of my fav sagas. Lol so idk tell me if you really want him to show up and I'll try? Haha**

**Animelover217: Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter!(:**

**Batguy92: Nice try, but I can't say! Lol ;] I will keep in mind of your tips thanks! Idk what I will do with the whole hating Goku thing yet lol so your guess is as good as mind! Thanks! I was thinking of mentioning her, but I wasn't sure if i should or not. Let me know if you really want to see her!**

**Honest me: Not yet! Next chapter though! Thank you! Haha I'll keep that in mind. I always like keeping my reviewers happy! :D and aw you are so nice! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**A dbz fan: haha thank you! I also enjoy it too lol hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Wandas11: I think so too ^-^ I hope you like the Goku and Chi-chi stuff in this chapter too. If not there will be some better ones soon xD**

**Jenna: haha thanks! And fall in love with what? xD I hope you liked the chapter!(:**

**GoChi Forever: Aw thanks! Im planning on writing more stories in the future too! :D**

**Riz-sama: I also liked that scene! raditz can be a good brother sometimes xD Hope you continue to read c:**

**HerosReprise: haha yup! I hope you continue to read to find out! :P**


	14. Rumble

Goku yawned for the third time that day. He had to get up early to make it to the boat ride to the island. His whole week had been busy between the training, packing! and keeping up with everyday things. He needed some much needed rest, but instead he was stuck on this boat. "How much longer till we get there guys?" He asked.

"Not that much longer Goku." Bulma answered. "I can already see the island forming. I just feel bad for Chi-chi, she's been sick since we left."

"She gets like this from a five minute drive." Goku said. He stood up from his chair and took a seat next to Chi-chi. "You feeling better yet Chi?"

Chi-chi groaned in response. No matter which medicine she took, it didn't help her situation at all. She grabbed Goku by the collar and pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. "Goku, do whatever you have to do, but get me some medicine that knocks me completely out! I don't even care if it's medicine, you knock me out yourself!" She demanded.

Goku laughed. "Chi, calm down. We're almost there. Why don't you focus on the smell of the ocean breeze for now?"

"I was going to save this in case someone really needed it since there's only a little, but it looks like that person is Chi-chi." Piccolo said. He handed Goku a small bottle. "My little cousin, Dende, makes medicine."

Goku took the medicine and gave it to Chi-chi. After finishing it she already looked like she was back to normal. "Wow piccolo that thing works really good. Is that the only thing your cousin makes?"

"So far yes. Although he did give me some other miracle medicine he brought from one of his medicine friends." Piccolo showed him some green beans. "They're called senzu, they're supposed to be able to cure any kind of wounds and replenish energy. He could only make three though since the plant is very rare."

"That'll come in handy." He commented. He then noticed something. "Uh- hey guys! It looks like were here already."

"You're right Mr. Son!" The teacher replied. "Okay, class, gather the stuff you brought with you and let's go to the hotel!" The teacher was about to hurry her way to the hotel until she realized she forgot something. "Oh! Ms. Chi-chi, are you going to be fine getting to the hotel on your own?"

"She's fine, ms. K. I'll help her get to the hotel safely." He reassured.

"Thank you mr. Son! I know you guys are married, but keep in mind that it's against the rules to be in the same room. So I don't want to see any sneaking around!" She yelled as she ran away.

"Ms. K we're not married!" He yelled back with a red face. Did he ever give off an impression of being a pervert? He blamed this on Raditz. He's the biggest flirt ever and being his younger brother made people assume he was too.

He shrugged it off and went to Chi-chi. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had start feeling better. He picked her up and laid her on his back as he made his way to the hotel.

* * *

Vegeta scowled as he walked through the beach. Anywhere he walked through he was getting dirty looks. There was people from Green Clover High at the beach and for some reason it was specifically him they were staring at.

It took a lot of restraint to not yell at them all. They were weak for only staring and weaklings were not worth his time. His annoyance rose as a certain bluenette was running his way. Not because of her- this time- but because people were starring at her too. He had a feeling they were not for the same reasons.

"Vegeta everyone else is over there playing in the water. Why are you just walking around the beach?" She asked. Honestly, he couldn't be part of the group for one second! He always was wandering by himself somewhere else or staying a couple feet behind or ahead.

"You're right Bulma, let's get back to the others." He said gruffly.

Bulma was beyond shock! He agreed with her _and_ admitted he was wrong too! She was so surprised that she couldn't even speak. She just let Vegeta drag her off to wherever the others were.

"There you guys are!" Goku shouted as he paused from whatever he was doing in the water. "Come in guys, the water feels good."

"Kakarot I need to talk to you real quick." Vegeta said.

"Aw Vegeta so you have to right now? I was going to go fish right now." Goku replied.

Vegeta resist the urge to slap his face in frustration. Instead, a growl escaped him. "Yes now. It's something that you'd be interested in knowing."

Goku wasn't sure what could be more interesting then fishing, but he got out anyways. "What's this 'important' news?"

"Well haven't you noticed something... _annoying_ with the people from that stupid Clover High?" He questioned.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed something." Goku said in a serious tone. "I haven't seen one of them eat anything. Do you think they're hiding their food?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried to start over in a more obvious way this time. "No, Kakarot, I mean have you noticed them starring? Staring at Chi-chi?"

"Why would anyone want to stare at Chi-chi?" He asked. "No one ever stares at her."

"Maybe not back home, but that's only because they know you guys are together or because your with her most of the time. In case you haven't realized it yet, this people from Green Clover have no respect for anything here." Vegeta stated. "And I'm sure if you think for a while, it'll click on why they would want to stare at her. It's the same reason you stare at her."

"I do _not_ stare at her." Goku responded. He thought back on all the times he stared at her. Usually when stared at her was because of her- _oh._ Wait then that meant that- hell no.

"From all those mix of emotions that went through your face right now, I'm guessing you've figures it out." Vegeta said.

"CHI-CHI!"

* * *

Krillin let out a yell as he struck the ball as hard as he could with his paddle. He felt bad for what his opponent was about to receive- or so he thought. Instead of returning the ball with a powerful swing he had missed and received a ball to his face.

"Krillin you suck ass at this game." Yamcha said laughing. "Tien has already beaten you three times in a row!"

"I believe it's my turn boys." 18 announced. She took her place at the other side of the table and pinned her bangs back, so they wouldn't get in the way.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to get something to drink from the vending machine, you guys want anything?" Krillin asked. He received a "no" from everyone except from Piccolo.

Reaching the vending machine he pushed the buttons for 2 colas. Getting the drinks at he was starting to head back when he heard some voices.

"Man I fuckin hate those students from Orange Star. They're all arrogant and act like they have a fuckin stick up their ass! That's why I can't wait for tonight." A guy said.

"Baby, I'm scared you'll get hurt though! I don't want you to go to that rumble thing tonight. If you really have to go though, at least take me!" A girl said.

"You know I won't put you in danger like that because you're my girl. I'm one of the strongest guys. I can handle myself. Plus we're hoping to get most of them by surprise, so they won't even be prepared to go against us." He said.

"There's no guarantee that they're all just going to be in a group and just fall for your trap though!" The girl said.

"Don't worry so much, do I look like a stupid guy to you? We have a guy form the inside working for us, and there going to come up with some excuse that the teacher wants them on the other side of the island." He explained.

"That's true... I don't mean to question your strength darling, but I heard there was some tough guys from that high school. There group is called like the z fighters or something. What if they show up and they try to jump you?" She asked.

"Che, don't worry about them. We're just going to make sure they don't hear about anything. We'll get those guys later. We're just going to focus on the other pussies in the school. Are you doubting my strength baby?" He said.

"Of course not hunny bun! You're the strongest guy I know, I just don't want you to get jumped! You're such a kind, good-looking guy, I know a lot of jerks are after you because they're jealous." She said in a lusty voice.

Krillin didn't hear the rest because as soon as he heard lips smacking he booked in out of there as quickly and quietly as he could.

As soon as he was out of hearing range he ran as fast as he could. Reaching the gang he basically blurted out everything he heard. "Then they said they were going to make sure we were far away from the fight so we couldn't interfere!"

Piccolo took a look at his drink, Krillin had handed to him, and then back at Krillin who had just finished talking and was out of breath. "Here Yamcha, you can have my drink. I'm too... worried to drink it." He offered.

"Ah hello!" Krillin yelled. "Secret rumble about to happen! What are we going to do about it? We're not just going to leave our classmates behind, right?"

"No we're not. I'll go fill in Goku and Vegeta on what's happening." Piccolo answered as he went out the door.

"What's his rush? It's still early." Yamcha commented. He open his drink and everything sprayed onto his face.

* * *

"A rumble huh? Why exactly should we go help out those weaklings?" Vegeta challenged.

"Because you hate the guys from Green Clover? Anyways I think it would be a good exercise for us." Goku said. "We can see how much we've improved since we did the gravity training."

"Like we're going to be able to get a clue by fighting those pussies. You are right though Kakarot, I hate those guys, so I'm going to. I've been looking for an excuse to fight those nerds." Vegeta replied. He instinctively clenched his muscles at the thought of fighting.

"Do we have to go this time?" Bulma whined. "I want to enjoy this vacation without fighting."

"What are you saying Bulma! Of course we have to go. What if there's some girls like last time?" Chi-chi explained.

"Actually Chi, Bulma's right. You guys should just stay here. You heard what Piccolo said, that guy who was talking about it didn't want his girlfriend going, so I'm pretty sure there won't be girls." Goku answered.

"What! But-" Chi-chi stopped when she heard a knock on the door and then someone proceeding to open it.

"Guys apparently the 'teacher' called all the guys, in our class, to meet him on the other side of the island. Everyone seem to get the message except for us. Which means that's our signal to go." Krillin said.

Goku looked at Chi-chi, who sighed and sat down, and took that as his signal that it was okay for him to leave. "We shouldn't be that long. Just wait for us to return." And with that, the guys left.

Quietness overtook the room for a while. Bulma decided to cheer up Chi-chi. "Hey, you wanna go get 18 and walk around the island? We can go find a guy, for you, to make Goku jealous?"

Chi-chi couldn't help, but giggle at that. "Like that goof would ever get jealous. Let's go, I actually haven't even explored much of the island."

Chi-chi exploded in laughter. The three girls were walking around talking about anything and everything. Currently the topic was about Goku. "H-he wouldn't talk to me for days because I was taller than him and his brother would make fun of him. He said it was my fault that I had tried to grow faster than him. Let's just say I'm pretty sure he jumped for joy when he seen me again and he was finally taller than me."

"Boys and there male ego." Bulma said shaking her head. "Oh hey, did I tell you about that one time 18 kicked Krillin's ass because he was acting really cocky?" Bulma asked giggling.

Chi-chi was going to reply until she heard a loud crash. It sounded like someone was hitting something repeatedly. "What the heck is that?"

"I don't know. Should we go check it out?" Bulma suggested. Normally she would be running away if she heard a noise like that, but when she was with both Chi-chi and 18 she felt safe. Not to mention all that training she endured boosted up her confidence more.

18 suddenly sensed something. Bulma and Chi-chi were going to start walking toward the noise until she pulled them back. She put her fingers to her lips signaling for them to be quiet. After she was sure of her intuition she got in a fighting stance. "Get out of here you coward!" She yelled.

Chi-chi was sure the noise was going to stop and the person was going to reveal themselves, but instead someone, from a different side of the noise, came out.

"Guess I can't get anything passed you _18_." Maron sneered.

"Oh leave her alone Maron. Let that bimbo think she got something right for once." Zangya said bringing the attention on her. She was casually leaning on a tree.

"I thought you were too afraid to show your face around us Maron." 18 shot back. "I didn't expect your spineless self was going to even come near me for this field trip. You sneaked your little friend here, so you wouldn't be alone?"

Maron's face exploded in red. "She goes to Green Clover you blonde slut!"

18 let out a puff of air. "I wouldn't be throwing that term around if I was you."

Chi-chi and Bulma exchanged looks. 18 has really had it with Maron. They had to keep their laughter in from the insults 18 was throwing at Maron.

"We didn't come here for your high school drama Maron!" Zangya shouted. She locked her eyes with Chi-chi. "We came here for a fuckin rematch."

* * *

**There's the first part of the field trip! I tried to focus on the humor for this chapter xD Also for now on I'm going to be trying to be updating every Friday! I can't believe I got to 100 reviews! Yay!**

**Question: Who is your favorite character from my story so far?**

**SuperSaiyanKnight:** Aw thanks! I like the new name! Yeah Im already thinking of some plans for her!

**Jenna: **You are my 100th reviewer! If you want me to add something to the story (like an idea you have, a new character you want to see that I haven't mentioned yet, an old character that you want to see more of, or even a couple) just tell me. I inspire you to fall in love again? That's like one of the nicest compliments I've ever heard! Thank you!(:

**Honest Me: **I always love to make my readers laugh, so that makes me happy! Well that puts some pressure on me! xD jk I hope you liked how the chapter turned out! Lol for reals? No pregnant women here! cx it'll make it too hard for them to fight haha

**MajinBlue: **Aw thanks! Good guesses! I think you're the only one who answered my question xD so thanks!

**GoChi Forever: **Aw thank you! I do enjoy to write a lot, so hopefully I can continue to write stories!

**Kakashi911:** Really? I can't stand filler sometimes cx I'm glad you like the humor! Haha I think Chi-chi still has a lot to learn though v.v lol yup Vegeta can't help, but be the asshole he is xD Hm maybe your right! idk either. This story keeps surprising even me, so idk! Thanks as usual!

**A dbz fan:** haha thanks! xD hope you liked the humors here too! Lol

**Zusy:** Psh you were the first to review for two chapters already! You were first for this one, but you weren't late either cx I think you jinxed yourself lol Aw thank you thank you! I hope you liked how the chapter turned out!(:

**GoChi:** Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter! c:

**Mew57:** haha thanks you are so nice! Hope you continue to read the story! :DD


	15. The scared

By the time they had reached the place where the rumble was suppose to be, no one was there. Or at least no one had _shown themselves yet_. Goku and the others slowed themselves as they got nearer to the location.

Vegeta, who was ahead, slowly hit behind a plant that had a good view of the only secretive open space there. He motioned for the others to follow his actions.

For a while they were only surrounded by silence. Slowly, but surely they heard the sound of multiple foot steps getting closer. "Mr. Takahashi? We're all here for the extra credit assignment!" One of the boys yelled out.

The boy Krillin had seen earlier stepped out from the shadows. "Sorry, but you're not going to meet your teacher here. You're all here because we called you out."

"But Cui said that-"

"I can't believe you idiots actually believed that. I moved here like 2 weeks before this field trip _from_ Green Clover, and you don't think nothing of it? Cui questioned. He squinted his eyes smiling before he said, "Foolish. Now suffer the consequences!"

The guy from green clover decided to speak up again to clear it for them some more. "He means that this was a set-up. We don't like people from Orange Star, so we're going to kick your asses."

"Che, how strong do you guys think you are? There's all of us, and only 2 of you!" A guy from Orange Star accused.

Suddenly, from everywhere, guys from Green Clover just started to pour in. Once all of them came out from hiding it looked like a mini army. It was at least twice as much more than the guy from Orange Star.

"Well well well, it looks like you guys were planning on having a party without us." Vegeta shouted as the others revealed themselves. "This whole plan of your guy's was stupid from the beginning. You had a guy from the inside working for you, and this is how you decide to use him" Vegeta scoffed.

"Cui what the hell! We told you specifically not to let the Z fighters catch wind of this!" A guy from Green Clover exclaimed.

Cui felt offended and angry that his classmates easily turned on him. "There's a lot of them! Obviously one of them would have heard! Does it matter anyways? We can still easily beat them. We have more people on our side!"

The people from Green Clover who were feeling discouraged when the Z fighters, were gaining there confidence back at his words.

"Quality over quantity." We're the only words of warning Goku gave before he started bashing heads. Honestly he wanted to quickly finish this fight and get back to Chi-chi. He was pretty sure her and Bulma were probably walking around and most likely finding trouble for themselves.

He rammed his elbow into someone's face. Thinking back to the incident at the beach he just couldn't trust the guys on this island. Granted most of the guys from both the schools, that came, were here, but there was always the ones who were left behind and the locals.

It wasn't like Goku was the jealous time, although he couldn't confirm or deny that because of the lack of relationship experience, but he just felt like he needed to get back to her as soon as possible.

Being too caught up on his thoughts he did not notice the guy who was flailing his way. Before the guy was able to impact any damage though, Vegeta had blocked his way and flipped him over. Vegeta then turned to his idiotic monkey of a friend. "Pay attention Kakarot! This is my only warning to you, I will _not_ be saving your dumbass a second time!"

Goku shook his head. He was overthinking everything that involved Chi-chi. She was definitely not the type to be flirting with other guys that weren't him. Not that he cared or anything. She was also one of the strongest women he knew. She could take care of herself.

He was acting like an idiot. He was worrying himself over nothing. At least that [was] his train of thought, but that all came into a crashing halt as he heard a scream rip the skies. He knew without a doubt that was Chi-chi who had screamed.

Panic quickly flooded all his senses. They were _on the other side of the island for godsakes_. It had to be something serious if he could hear it from all the way form the other side of the island. Not giving it a second thought he booked it to the direction from where he heard the scream.

Piccolo, who was fighting next to Vegeta, asked him, "should we follow him?"

Vegeta let out a huff as he pushed his opponent away from him by his neck. "He could most likely handle it himself. Let's take care of this guys before we follow him."

Piccolo nodded and gave a swift roundhouse kick to the opponent running towards him.

* * *

Bulma watched as the two pairs of ladies exchanged blows. She was itching to join the fight and help out her friends, but she knew it would be wrong to outnumber the other girls. Even if they were the worlds biggest bitches.

18 flipped her sweaty bangs to the back with her hands. Maron was proving to be a big pain in the ass. It wasn't as if the girl was strong or skilled, but she very much knew how to play dirty. Not to mention she was pretty fast, so she kept dodging 18's attacks.

Chi-chi was not having as much trouble with Zangya. The extra training from before had helped significantly. It was as if all of Zangya's moves had slowed. Her hits did not have much impact either. Add that with her adrenaline and you could definitely understand why Chi-chi had the upper hand in the fight.

Seeing an opening Chi-chi punched Zangya in her gut. Zangya's breath left her and Chi-chi was quickly ready to hit her again, but Zangya had jumped back some, giving her space from Chi-chi to recover from the blow she received.

18's energy was leaving her. With a growl she tried punching Maron again, only to have the bluenette dodge her. 18 was frustrated and deeply regretted not attending all the training sessions that were held.

18 pulled her fist back and pushed it out forwardly. Smirking at Maron's expected dodging, 18 swiped her foot to Maron's feet causing her to fall. She was starting to become predictable with her moves.

Chi-chi felt the sudden rush she got when she fought. She had hit Zangya straight on the face once again. Chi-chi knew she was starting to become reckless, but she couldn't help but throw out a bunch of punches that manage to connect with Zangya's.

Chi-chi was pushing Zangya further away and she kept getting closer each time, determined not to let Zangya escape her fury. Chi-chi was out of control, and somewhere deep in her mind, she knew it. Seeing the panicked look on Zangya's face excited Chi-chi more. Before she knew it she had kicked her in the stomach sending her back.

It had all happened so fast, and in a blur that Chi-chi didn't realize it yet. All she heard was silence. 18 and Maron had strangely stopped fighting. She had heard Bulma's shocked gasp before and was confused. Trying to find out why everyone had started acting strange she looked around. She looked down and she couldn't believe it.

Her body might have gone into shock or something because she couldn't move or think. All she could do was stare. Zangya, who she was fighting just a moment ago, was on the floor. She was on a floor that was full of rocks. She was on the floor _bleeding_ from her head.

Somewhere from the logical part of Chi-chi's mind she realized that she had probably pushed Zangya who had landed backwards, and her head had connected with a rock. The impact of the power of the kick and hardness of the rock had cause her head to bleed. Logic was far from her mind right now though.

She let out a gruesome scream. She backed away as fast as she could tripping over something and falling down. Even on the floor she continued to back away in horror. She couldn't help, but let out a few more screams, and as much as she wanted to close her eyes... She couldn't.

Suddenly a figure came running toward the scene. All Chi-chi could make put was blonde hair. If it was who she thought it was, she already could feel that it was going to be better. After all she was pretty sure she didn't... To Zangya. She was badly injured and knocked out, but she was still good. It didn't make the situation any better though.

"Who did this to her?" The figure asked.

Chi-chi's head snapped up. That was _not_ her beloved Goku's voice. "W-Who are you?" She questioned.

"Her boyfriend." He answered.

"T-this was an accident." Maron shakily answered surprising all the girls. "I swear to you we did not mean for her to be this hurt."

"I don't care about her. I was just curious who had done the deed. She was becoming a pest." He said.

"You monster! How can you not care that your girlfriend is on the floor bleeding!" Chi-chi blurted out before she realized what she was saying. When she finished she automatically put her hands to her mouth. She shouldn't be the one lecturing him when... When she had caused this.

"Since you're the closest and the one who looks the most shaken up, I'm guessing your the one to blame. What's your name?" He asked.

Chi-chi gulped. This man looked as scary as scary came. She was debating whether to give him her name or not, but she thought he might be able to sniff her lie out. "It's, Chi-chi."

The guy stepped closer. "Chi-chi huh? You certainly look like you live up to your name."

The guy was now towering over Chi-chi. She suddenly felt the need to stand up to prove she wasn't afraid of him. Standing up slowly, she dusted herself off. She looked him straight in the eyes before she fully understood what the guy was saying.

She quickly added some space between the mysterious guy and her. Blushing she covered her breast away from his view. Chi-chi wished she had more clothes on. Like the baggy ones that covered every inch of her when she was training.

Disgusted that this guy had the balls to say that while his girlfriend was in a pool of her own blood, she glared at him trying to convey how much hate she had for him.

The guy had really like the look she was giving him. She was still blushing and covering her breast, and at the same time staring at him with those black eyes. He felt excitement flowing through him. Lots of his excitement heading to his pants.

This guy was reaching new levels of creepiness with her. She felt like she was being undressed. "L-listen why don't you just stand over there while my friends and I go call for help." She said. She just desperately wanted to run away and stay far away from this mysterious guy.

"I'm not letting you go now. You're way to interesting to let go. Zangya can handle herself for a while longer." He said.

Chi-chi was beyond scared and shocked. She took a few steps back, and stopped when her back hit a wall. The man stepped closer until his body was an inch away from hers. He shoved his nose into the crook of her neck smelling her.

Chi-chi was frozen in fear. This guy looked crazy strong. She could feel a slight bulge from his pants and she felt extremely disgusted. She was wishing that if she pushed her back to the wall hard enough it would take her in, sheltering away from this guy. Despite her fear and shaky hands, she tried to push him away from her as hard as she could. She was a strong women who had no trouble keeping up with guys when it came to strength. Using all her strength though she couldn't even move him an inch!

The guy grabbed her arms and pinned them on top of her. He continued to sniff her and started to even lick her neck! Chi-chi started to extremely fight back as hard as she could and began to worry cause she couldn't do anything from the way she was pinned.

"Let her go you creep!" Bulma yelled. Both her and 18 ran to help her only to get pushed back effortlessly by the guy. They both landed on the ground with a grunt.

Even Maron was starting to freak out at everything that was happening. "Stop!" She yelled out. She ran and tried to pull his arm off of a Chi-chi only to also be flung back by the guy. "This isn't funny anymore! Please stop! BROLY!"

* * *

**It's kind of short, but I wanted to leave my beloved readers with this cliffie!(: I'm a bit of a sadist guys xD I love you guys a lot though, so tell me if you really want me to update earlier! I'll try as hard as I can lol I've written some already, but it's been very little cause I want to see your reactions to how I've written Broly. He's a little out of character, so tell me if you guys hate that or not!(:**

**Question: What is your guy's favorite saga? Mine is the whole buu/saiyaman saga thing! It had Goten and he is my favorite! ~ Dont get me started on that cutie!**

**Zusy: **You're the first reviewer for this chapter again! Yay! Lol thanks I tried hard on the humor xD Im glad you like how I'm writing Chi-chi because I was worried that you guys didn't like it! Hope to see you in the next chapter as well! Although I'm pretty sure everyone's going to want to have a word with me at the end of this xDD

**GoChi Forever:** haha nice choice! They _are_ some pretty cool people lol

**Jenna:** okay I get it. I've gotten the same option from a writer before twice and I declined both times haha Hoped you liked the fights.

**SuperSaiyanKnight:** Haha I'm sure you can tell by now that they're best buds xD I also like writing them in scenes together! I didnt really focus on the rumble part, but I hope the way Vegeta acted was kind of how you wanted it? Lol ^^' On the brightside Broly has finally shown up! Did you expect it? xD?

**Kakashi911:** of course I missed you! But where didja go?(x This one was your favorite? I plan to make your opinion change! :D I hoped this was worth your wait though! Even though I left you with another cliffie! Lol Till next Friday my friend! Ps please don't shatter your soul! xD

**Honest me:** I take it you liked the chapter? Lol hopefully it is the same for this one too! Thank you for all the compliments! Since you are very honest I take them all seriously! and yes every Friday! So you guys know when to expect my updates xD I was thinking more along the lines of a manga lol but I get what you mean with the novella.

**Mindless-saiyan-kween:** Aww yay! Thank you! I hope you like how the fight turned out! Goku and Chi-chi are also adorable to me haha xD hope you continue to read!

**Kchan:** Yay! I like it being unique! I will continue to move forward with this story! Haha! Hope you continue to read this story!

**Chikyu29**: I agree with you 100% I thought this story was also lacking in romance haha I was afraid my reviewers and readers wouldn't like it, but I know that they support eveything I do in this story! So expect more romance!(x


	16. Fighting a brick wall

Chi-chi felt the slimy tongue from the guy, who she now knows as Broly, slide up and down her neck. Never had she felt so repulsed. As hard as she pushed he would not budge! She was stuck. No amount of squirming was able to free her, or even give her a little space.

He'll yeah she was scared, but this guy was just doing whatever he wanted to her that it also brought in a new feeling. _Anger_. Her frustration and pride were helping to fuel her anger. So much that it was starting to replace her fear.

Kicking and wiggling around some more she screamed in frustration. "Let me _go_." She growled. Her wrist were starting to hurt from being held so tightly.

"I wouldn't be wiggling around so much if I were you." Broly said with a creepy grin. "You might excite my friend _too_ much. We don't want the party to end before it's even begun, right?"

Chi-chi let out a shout of disgust.

18 shook her head. She had landed pretty hard on her head and was dealing with a slight headache. This opponent was really strong. She had no chance, but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything to help Chi-chi out.

She ran and as hard as she could, she landed a kick on his face. Broly had barely moved his head from the impact. 18 just stared in shocked horror. That should have done some heavy damage.

Taking advantage of 18's surprise Broly back away from Chi-chi and slapped 18. 18 flew across the field and fell down with a thud. If she thought the first hit she received hurt, she was _extremely wrong._ It felt like she was hit by a car.

"18!" Bulma yelled. She ran as quick as she could to 18.

As soon as Broly had given Chi-chi enough space, she was escaping from him and running toward her friends who were a good amount of space away from Broly.

"Chi-chi thank god you escaped! We don't have enough time, let's just get out of here! This guy is crazy!" Bulma said. She was in the process of helping 18 stand up.

Even though Chi-chi was out of breath and was running out of time, she tried to explain as much as she could. "Guys I'm sorry, but I'm staying behind. This fucker is not getting away with what he did to me. You guys go on ahead and get somewhere safe."

Bulma was stunned that she just heard those words come out of Chi-chi's mouth. Before her brain processed it, she was already yelling at Chi-chi. "Are you insane! You couldn't even get away from this guy! 18 was tossed around like she was some bug! If we don't escape now-"

"You don't understand! Just get out of here with the rest and get some help for Zangya!" Chi-chi shouted back. With that she headed back towards Broly. Reaching her destination she stared up at him with hate.

"You." She stated with much anger. "You're going to regret doing what you did to me." In the back of her mind she knew she had just made a wrong mood by going back to Broly. She should have just gone with them and carefully think of her next move.

Not just recklessly go back without any help or energy. If she had to think on the bright side of things though, there would be enough reasons to know she did the right thing. First of all there was no way all of them would be able to escape Broly. Her staying back would ensure the safety of her friends. Not to mention get help faster for Zangya.

For a lot of reasons though, she could only think of those few. The thing is though those are some very BIG reasons. No, she wouldn't let herself regret her choice. She needed to have confidence and no doubting if she would stand a chance in this fight.

"I knew there was something special about you." Broly proclaimed. "Most people would have run when they got the chance. I would never guess a women of all people would be ballsy enough to be standing up to me. Maybe you're just stupid though. Either way I like it."

"Shut your mouth." Chi-chi replied. "Before I kick your ass I would like to know a few things, so it's better if you just talk when I ask a question." It was better to fake the confidence she didn't have. She could feel her hands shaking and hear her heart pounding though.

"I like the spunky attitude, but it gets tiring after awhile with me. Don't worry though I'll be able to break you in, so you know when to act like that and when not to." Broly announced.

Chi-chi ignored him. "First question, since you're Zangya's boyfriend, doesn't that mean you're working for Frieza too?"

Broly shrugged. "If I feel like it and if I need the extra cash. Other than that I don't really care for him. Can we get to fighting already? I already miss touching you."

"Did Frieza plan this thing to happen somehow?" She asked.

Broly sighed. "Yes. All the way from the rumble to the field trip for this two schools. I think he even mentioned something about you and some other nerd named Goku. He wanted us to take the whole Z fighters down, but you and him were the main targets."

"Goku is _not_ a nerd. Why would me and him be main targets though? We've never did anything the others haven't." She questioned.

"I don't know, or do I care. Why do you care if I call this Goku a nerd anyways? Is he one of your little friends?" Broly said.

Chi-chi smirked. She finally had her chance to make it clear she was already taken. "I care because he is my fiancé. We've been engaged since-"

Broly interrupted her by laughing like a maniac. "Fiancé? You can't be serious!"

"I'm 100 percent serious" she said through gritted teeth. She was planning on stalling him for as long as she could, but it looks like she's not going to be able to follow through with her plan. There's only so much mocking she could take, even if she was scared shitless of him.

Broly noticed the fighting stance she settled in. Smirking he stood up. "Finally. I don't really know how to restrain myself, so sorry if I'm a little tough on you. I can already tell I'm not going to have to try a lot to beat you."

Chi-chi couldn't take it anymore. She ran toward him and aimed for his face. She was hoping to catch by surprise, but luck was not on her side. He grabbed her fist and dragged it towards the ground making her fall. Broly was bringing a fist down and she barely had time to roll to the other side.

It all happened in a matter of seconds that she had to clear her head a little, trying to process all that just went down. Before she had the chance to though Broly was heading towards her again. What's worse is that he had that sadistic smirk on. Man did she just want to wipe that off of him.

Being on the floor wasn't goi to help her at all, so she picked herself up fast. Normally she would not go for such drastic measured unless she was dealing with a pervert, but in a way, Broly was a pervert. The thing is the perverts she dealt with didn't know how to fight. Broly does. Well it was more raw power then skill that he used, but still.

Anyways, the drastic thing she was talking about was: plating her foot, as hard as she could, straight up Broly's family jewels.

When he was in kicking distance, she brought her foot up, but he caught it before it was able to reach it's destination. She tried to pull her foot away from him, but he wouldn't let it go. Suddenly she was being lifted... by her foot! He started swinging her around by her foot. Like she was a rag doll who didn't weigh anything!

She had to close her eyes, so she wouldn't be dizzy, or nauseas. The latter was harder to suppress because she could still feel the motion of being spun around. When she thought she couldn't handle it anymore- he had finally let her go.

She was sent flying far away until she hit a wall. For a second she was stuck on the wall until she fell on the ground like a starfish. Trying to prop herself with her elbows and knees she took a second to try and gain back the breath she lost hitting the wall.

Suddenly she her footsteps running next to her. The person next to her was trying to help her up. "Chi-chi! I couldn't leave you by yourself. I left the other girls somewhere safe and came back here. I knew this guy was going to be too much! Now that you know, can we try to escape!" They said.

"B-Bulma?" Chi-chi tried to absorb everything she just said. She looked up ahead and seen Broly not that far away. He was taking his time reaching her and destroyed everything in his way with ease as he went. That sick bastard was just playing with her now. "Bulma just got out of here. I don't care how strong this guy is, I'm not leaving till I kick his ass."

Bulma look desperate. "Why Chi! You're not gaining anything from this!" Bulma let out a scream of frustration as she realize she wasn't going to get through to Chi-chi. "You're as stubborn as Vegeta with your pride! Fine if you won't leave, then I won't either!"

Chi-chi looked at her like she just went crazy. From what she heard, and what she had seen for herself, Bulma was usually a chicken. Sure she was more braver then people would think, but when it came to really strong people, she knew when to run. "No way, get out of here! We both know you won't have a chance at all."

"Are you ladies finished?" Broly asked surprising them both. They didn't think he was going to reach them so fast. "Am I fighting both of you now?"

Chi-chi looked between Broly and Bulma. A different fear was starting to form. Trying to get her out of the way fast she pushed Bulma down and went toward Broly. "Your fight is with me!" She yelled punching him in the face.

It was the first clean shot she got in since they started fighting. She realize with happiness that he was going to fall from her punch- or so she thought. Instead his head was bent to the back a little. He grinned and Chi-chi tensed herself up, trying to prepare herself for the blow. Broly kicked her in the stomach making her fly away again.

Chi-chi couldn't even breath at all. She was left gasping for a while until finally her breath returned to her again. Coughing from the sudden loss of breath she tried to stand up again. It was extremely hard to stand up when her body was screaming at her to lay down.

Bulma was stunned at everything that had just happened in a matter of seconds. Picking herself up from the ground she was going to try and help Chi-chi up again, but a shadow of someone big stopped her from moving. Her legs were shaking bad. Slowly she looked up to see Broly standing in front of her. Before she could even do anything he had backhanded her _hard_.

"Bulma!" Chi-chi screamed. Feeling the adrenaline temporary heal her wounds, she stood up and ran toward her as fast as she could. She knew it was her fault, Bulma got hurt. If she just escaped when Bulma told her took they would probably be back safety in their room.

Reaching Broly, with all her anger, she sent him punches everywhere she could get without him blocking it. Getting him in the face a few times she tried her luck in kicking him, so she aimed for his stomach. Finally hitting him in the stomach she realized that wasn't the best spot since it felt like she just hit a bunch of rocks. Before she was able to do anything else he brought both his fist together and hit her straight in the middle of her back.

Hitting the ground she laid there for a while. That blow had brought tears to her eyes. Usually she had a high pain tolerance, so she knew he had used a lot of strength on that hit. Feeling all the energy leave her, she did nothing when he picked her up by her hair.

Broly bought her face close to his, so that both of their cheeks were touching each other. "Are you done yet sexy? Are you ready to surrender yourself to me?" Broly asked.

Chi-chi was feeling like she was about to faint any second. Lifting her head a little she looked ahead and spotted spiky blond hair. She turned to Broly and laughed at his face. "You idiot, your in for it now." Was all she said as she felt herself separate from Broly when someone punched him in the face.

* * *

**Well it ended up kind of short again, but I really liked how it turned out. I left you guys in a cliffie last time, so because it kind of ended up that way again I'm turning this in earlier and im still turning one in on Friday probably. If not on Friday then on sometime on the weekend!**

**I'd like to thank SuperSaiyanKnight for giving me the idea to bring in Broly and giving me tips on how to portray him! I forgot to thank him in the last chapter, so I hope he/she forgives me! I appreciate all the ideas my readers give me!(:**

**Alittlecraze:** You pretty munched just summed up everyone's feelings on the chapter xD

**Chikyu29:** Aww Yay! That really means a lot to me ^^ I will try to continue to write like this haha Thanks!(:

**Jenna:** Yay! Haha it makes me excited to write faster when you guys are excited to read more! Lol hope you liked the chapter!

**Zusy:** I hope you feel the same towards this chapter too haha Goku is finally here! Running across an island takes a while xD I'm glad you guys aren't mad on how Broly was portrayed lol You like Goten too?! I thought I was the only one! Yay! I hope you liked the chapter! :DD

**GoChi Forever:** Well I hope you were blushing in a good way and not in an uncomfortable way lol I'm glad your excited though! I hope you like how this chapter turned out too! c:

**Honest Me:**I know right! cx I'm all about girl power lol I know it was pretty short Dx It feels like its a lot when I'm writing it and I don't want to make it too long. Then I end up finding out it's actually short lol :c If you remember the part can you tell me? xc lol if you don't remember though it's fine I'll try to find it myself. Sorry! I just hate rereading my work and my grammar suffers because of it! This time you don't have to wait for a week! Lol

**SuperSaiyanKnight:** I was super excited to hear your response to Broly since you're the one who wanted him here the most! Lol if you felt bad for her in the last chapter I can only imagine how you felt for her in this chapter xDD I will add more destruction in the next chapter probably. It was hard to find the right time to add it for this chapter!

**Mew57:** Haha Thats who I wanted you guys to think it was lol I hope I got you by surprise! And I forgot about that 'KAKAROT' part xD I don't know if I can add it, but I'll try to find a reason for him to do that! Haha hope you liked the chapter!


	17. Unusual Anger

Goku had been running aimlessly around the island. Even though he had a general direction on where the scream had came from, he wasn't that sure how far away it had been. He wasn't sure if he had made a right turn or not sometimes. Still he had a feeling gripping at his heart that he should just keep on moving forward.

Pausing to breath for awhile he stopped. Goku tried looking around to see if there was any clues around to indicate that he wasn't crazy for following a scream. For a while he didn't or hear anything. Then he was able to make out some sounds of fighting. Usually heading towards the fighting noises meant he was going the right way, so he went towards the sound.

Being closer he was able to make out some words. All he really got out was, "sexy" and "surrender yourself to me".

Jogging a little faster he made a turn and he finally reached the place where Chi-chi was at. He was running for a while that everything around him was a blur, so when he stopped his brain wasn't functioning at its best. He was able to make out black hair being held up. He felt his muscles clench in anger and his heart pound in nervousness as he recognize a familiar Chinese dress.

His eyes trailed up and it revealed an obvious beat up body and face. He knew it was Chi-chi, but his brain didn't want to recognize her as Chi-chi. He knew if he did he might end up killing someone. That didn't stop his body shaking from anger though. Before he was able to even register it he had punched the guy who was holding her by her hair making him release her.

He made sure to avoid her and catch her before she landed on the ground. As much as he wanted to stay and comfort her, he knew he wouldn't be much use when he was filled with such anger. He set her down with as much gentleness as he could. Right now he felt like crushing everything though, so it felt a little numb to him.

He was a little glad she had fainted because he was sure if she was still awake, he would have questioned her and he sure as hell would not like the answers he would receive. Slowly he stood up and finally faced the guy who had caused this. Glaring at him, he tried to convey all his hatred he had to him.

Broly wiped the cheek that had received Goku's punch. "I'm surprised, that punch of yours actually hurt. Don't think just because you caught me by surprise though that you're going to get a shot in like that again."

Goku would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. How many overconfident enemies did he have to face before they realized not to underestimate him? "Shut up! Why the fuck is Chi-chi unconscious?" He demanded.

Broly grinned bigger. "Why is she important to you?" Broly asked. Then he realized who exactly this guy might be and started to laugh. "Don't tell me your her little fiancé she was going on about? Well Mr. Fiancé, I think I have something interesting you would want to know. I've found your little fiancée interesting, so I'm taking her."

Goku was taken back from the way this guy was speaking. What the hell did he mean by 'taking her'? Whatever it meant, he knew it wasn't something he'd like. It felt like this guy was challenging him. Either way he wasn't just going to let him take Chi-chi away.

"That's right she's _my_ fiancée." Goku answered back. Normally he wouldn't be labeling Chi-chi as his fiancée, but he felt better announcing it to this creep.

"As her 'fiancé' I'm sure you had a taste of her skin right?" Broly taunted. "She sure taste good. Kind of like oranges."

Goku tried to look calm, so he wouldn't give off his emotions, but this guy was seriously pissing him off. He had no right to be touching Chi-chi! Especially if she didn't want him to. The more he thought about it the more it pissed him off.

He could feel his veins popping out as he tried to restrain himself. He couldn't help it though everything that came out of that guys mouth made him angry and that guy just kept laughing like a maniac. Before he could stop himself, he went after him planning on hitting him on the face with both his fist.

Broly blocked it and kicked Goku in the stomach. Goku barely had time to block it, but was still sent back. "You got me in surprise the first time, but it's not going to work a second time." Broly said.

He ran up to Goku in amazing speed for his size catching Goku off guard. He grabbed Goku by the face and slammed it to a near by skinny tree, making it fall down.

Goku was a little stunned from the hit, but he quickly shook it off and tried to kick Broly. Broly got his leg bringing Goku up and was about to fling him off until he was struck in the head by Goku's other foot.

He dropped Goku's leg, but instead of being mad he just laughed some more. "Your doing better than the girl did, but I enjoyed the feel of her soft skin when I fought her!"

Goku knew he was baiting him on, but he couldn't help but fall for the trap anyways. He charged after Broly again, punching everywhere he could. Letting his emotions get the best of him wasn't the best thing he could have done because all he was doing was sending a bunch of sloppy punches.

Goku wasn't surprised when Broly was able to evade all of his attacks. Using both hands to send his pathetic punches he wasn't able to block the fist coming straight to his face. Being pushed back a little from the force, he held his nose trying to comfort the pain.

Trying to ignore his pain, he once again went after Broly. He attempted to clear his mind from his emotion, and focus on strategizing. Broly's fist came and he blocked it. He kicked broly's feet, making him fall, and was about to punch him till he heard his name being called out.

"Kakarot, where are you goddammit! I've been running around like a total idiot trying to find out where you ran to!" Vegeta yelled out.

"Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

Being distracted Broly took the chance and back handed him.

Goku growled in frustration. "Thanks a lot Vegeta, I just got bitch slapped because of you." Goku yelled back.

Hearing Goku's voice, Vegeta followed it and entered the scene. He first noticed Goku obviously in the middle of fighting some big guy. Then he noticed Chi-chi who was still unconscious. Looking further he noticed blue hair sticking out from some bush.

Getting closer to inspect it he realized it was an unconscious Bulma. "Kakarot what the fuck happened here! Why are both of the girls knocked out?" He question tensely. He had a good idea what happened, but he wanted to make sure.

"Stay out of this Vegeta!" Goku yelled surprising him. "This guy is mine."

"Kakarot huh?" Broly said. "The girl mentions your name being something like Goku, but I like Kakrot much better."

Goku ignored him and quickly got back to fighting him. Vegeta checked on Bulma to make sure she was okay. When he started to examine her face by moving her chin around, she started to wake up.

"Vegeta?" She said weakly. Why was she outside? And why was Vegeta next to her? Had they been doing something together and she fell asleep? No... She remembered that he was going to some rumble. Then, she was with Chi-chi? And..._ oh shit_!

She frantically looked around until she spotted Chi-chi. She tried to get up, but a throbbing headache stopped her from moving a lot. Vegeta helped her as she swayed on her feet. Instead of standing up, she settled for sitting down. "Vegeta, is Chi-chi okay?"

Vegeta wasn't really sure how to answer that. After all he had barely entered the scene, and he didn't really have more knowledge than her. Less actually. He did get a good look at Chi-chi though and she did not look her best from what he saw.

"She's safe." He settled on. Vegeta wasn't one to sugar coat things, but Bulma was probably scared, and he didn't need her freaking out on him right now.

Goku was currently dodging most of Broly's blows. He was fast though, despite his body size, and it was getting hard to continue to do so.

Vegeta tensed up when he heard rustling from the bushes. He was about to leave Bulma's side to go investigate who it was, but when the person stepped out of the bushes it revealed to be Piccolo. "You finally made it. What took you so long, you said you were going to be right behind me." Vegeta asked.

"Some more guys showed up, so I stayed behind to help the guys out, but it's under control now." Piccolo simply replied. "Mind telling me who that big guy is?"

Vegeta huffed. "I have no idea, but he really pissed off Kakarot for some reason. That already shows a lot of his character since Kakarot is impossible to piss off."

Piccolo was a little taken back at Vegeta's words. He was also very doubtful. Goku usually enjoyed fighting, especially when it was a really strong opponent.

"He even told me to stay out of the fight." Vegeta said surprising Piccolo further.

They both stopped talking when they heard Chi-chi waking up. She was slowly sitting up. She put her hand to her head, but quickly retracted it because of the pain. She was closer to Bulma and the rest, so she slowly tried to walk over to them.

She went to Bulma who was sitting down next to Vegeta. "Bulma are you okay?" She asked worriedly. That was just a slap she received, but this guys strength wasn't anything normal. She wasn't surprised when she fainted from just that.

"She's fine." Vegeta answered for her. "What happened to you guys anyways?" He questioned.

"Broly happened. Me and him were fighting and when Bulma interfered he slapped... Her..." Chi-chi replied letting the rest of the words fall when she noticed Bulma giving her the signal to stop talking.

"Broly!" Vegeta yelled. "Don't tell me that's the fuckin guy Kakarot is fighting right now! Urgh that's why he wanted to fight him alone!" He should have realized it had something to do with something like that.

Vegeta stood up and walked a little away from the group. He looked at Piccolo and nodded at him. Piccolo returned the nod signaling he understood what Vegeta was trying to tell him.

Vegeta was going to join the fight against Broly. Piccolo knew better than most people how Vegeta's mind worked. He was a very prideful person. He was not going to sit back and not do anything when one of the girls from the group were injured by a guy. Even if he acts like the girls are a hindrance he still has their back. Although he is probably feeling more angry than usual because Bulma was involved.

"Hey you!" Vegeta called out. "The one that goes by the name of Broly. I'm joining in this fight."

Goku was breathing hard, but still managed to give Vegeta an annoyed look. "I... said... stay out of this."

Broly laughed again. "Go ahead and join. It won't make a difference to me at all." He answered. He was going to get back to fighting until he noticed Chi-chi had woken up. "Don't worry, I'll finish these guys and then get back to you again." Broly said grinning like a maniac.

Everyone besides Goku, Chi-chi, and Broly, froze after they heard Broly's words. They awkwardly took a step back in their heads, not really sure what was going to happen next.

In Chi-chi's eyes, she saw her normal Goku not being fazed about anything the enemy tried to throw at him. She thought nothing of it.

To everyone else, they saw a vein popping, unusually angry Goku. Goku ran up, in amazing speed and managed to kick Broly, with both of his feet, in the stomach.

Vegeta, who quickly snapped out of his shock, quickly tried to elbow Broly in the face. Broly was able to move away on time, but because he was focusing on dodging Vegeta's attack, he missed the attack coming from Goku who punched him in the side of the face.

Even though Goku had got him good in the face, Broly smiled, and punched Goku in the gut. Sensing Vegeta behind him he kicked Vegeta in the stomach backwards. Not letting Vegeta stumble backwards from the hit, he grabbed his hair and laughed as he rammed Vegeta's face into the floor dragging him against the dirt.

He pulled Goku up and settled him on a tree. He laughed as he continued to punch Goku in the stomach, making the tree vibrate from the strength of his punched.

Vegeta spat out dirt and went after Broly. He swung his fist trying to get him from behind, but Broly moved, and ended up punching Goku in the face. He growled in anger for missing Broly and turned around aiming his fist to Broly's face.

Broly seen this and tried to move, but Vegeta still managed to hit him in the throat. "That will teach you not to mess with-"

Broly grabbed Vegeta's face making him shut up, and hit it against Goku's face. Goku shoved Vegeta away from him. His face and pretty much his whole body was hurting like a bitch, but he wasn't even close to giving up yet.

He was starting to get used to Broly's speed and was doing fairly better at dodging. He avoided another punch and used his body weight to add power to his own punch. He hit Broly in the face, and this time it looked like it really effected him. "That was for Chi-chi." He said in a low voice.

He was going to continue until he heard a faint sound that made him stand still. "Is that..." He trailed off.

"Shit!" Broly cursed. "I'm already in probation for fighting. I need get out of here." Broly announced. He was steeping away from the others.

"Me and you aren't finished." Goku said. "The police are probably just heading over to that stupid rumble." He said referring to the sound of sirens.

"I'm done. I am not going to get sent to juvie for you faggots." Broly replied. He ran off in the opposite direction from where the sirens were coming from.

"What do we do?" Chi-chi asked. "Zangya is still hurt on the floor. We can't move her, or we could injure her wound further." She turned to look at her. She was still in the same position and condition since everything happened.

"It's better if we just get out of here." Piccolo announced. "I'll give her a senzu bean and that should heal her wound. She'll probably still be knocked out though." He explain going towards her to fed her the bean.

Surprising enough her would healed up. Piccolo picked her up and out her on his back. "Let's get out of here already." He said.

The group hurriedly left back to the hotel. Most of them needed to speak to each other, but were holding it in until they got back to the safety of their hotel. Tomorrow was more than likely going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hmm well I seemed to have fucked up guys. I'm sorry! :c I was like in some writing depression. I didn't feel like writing at all and I had writers block again! I'm updating on Thursday instead of waiting another day for Friday because I'm going to try and do two chapters again for this week coming up! Hope I get forgiven!**

**As for the story, I think I'm going to wrap up the whole field trip thing in the next chapter guys!**

**SuperSaiyanKnight:** Haha well I'm glad you liked how I wrote Broly!(: I tried to take your advice for the whole destruction thing, but I'm not sure if I entirely nailed it perfectly. Let me know what you think though! I hope you liked the chapter!

**Zusy:** Haha it was still 1 xD ]: It was such a fail lol I was also rooting for her, but Broly is one crazy dude, so I was also a little scared for her too haha hoped you like how the chapter turned out! :D

**Honest me:** You were excited when my story updated? You just won my heart :D3 lol haha if you thought that was long I wonder what you thought about _this_ chapter! Too long? Haha HUGE HIGH FIVE! Haha thanks for looking out! I'll make sure to go and change that mistake. I always appreciate the help xD lord knows I need a lot of it lol I hope you like the chapter!

**Kakashi911:** Woah woah woah! I don't expect you guys to review every chapter! I appreciate any amount of review and my readers! I'll forgive you if you forgive me for being late? Lol I hope you liked the chapter!

**GoChi forever:** Blushing? I hope I made you blush a lot because I always like inflicting extreme feelings from my reader! Haha I sound like a creep now xD I hope you enjoyed reading!


	18. Feeling stuck

Goku was slowly packing his luggage away. He would have been doing it more forcibly and angrily, but to be honest his whole body was hurting from yesterday's fight. Not that he would admit it to anyone. He wouldn't even admit it to himself out loud.

There was a lot of things he was pissed about. The whole unfinished business with Broly, for one. Then there was also the fact that once again Chi-chi didn't listen to him at all and got into that whole mess because of it. He was even mad at the fact that Vegeta also ignored him and joined the fight against Broly.

He zipped up his last bag and headed out his hotel room. The whole class was leaving today and they were suppose to head to the boat with their luggage by 10 a.m. He was hoping he could get through this day without any more annoying situations.

* * *

Chi-chi could barely move around in the condition she was in. She had bandages on one of her thighs and her stomach. The rest of her body was covered in smaller bandages or ointments. Bottom line: she wasn't in the best condition.

She felt bad outside and inside. Because of her, Bulma, who isn't even used to fighting, or getting hit, had to deal with a hit from Broly. To make it worse she had gotten hurt just because Chi-chi wanted to stay and fight a losing battle against Broly.

That was the same reason Goku and even Vegeta were sporting wounds of their own. All because she wanted to be prideful and refused to run away. She was strong, but she wasn't stupid. Why did she stay when it was obviously impossible to win against Broly?

Maybe it was because she was getting over confident in her skills and she foolishly thought if she tried hard enough she would be able to win. It could have also been because she wasn't used to running away from a fight. Chi-chi has seen a lot of stupid people who would refuse to run away from a fight even if all the odds were against them because of their pride.

All the time they would end up hurt badly. She always told herself that if the fight looked impossible for whatever reason, to retreat and come back with a strategy.

She could think of a million other reasons on how she fucked up, but what was the point of doing that? It wouldn't change anything; it would just make her feel worse about herself. What she should be doing is figuring out a way to make it up to everyone. For the boys, it would be easy to make it up to them, or at least she hoped. Feed them with lots of food. She needed to find a way to make it up to Bulma though.

She grabbed her bag and headed outside. Still thinking of ideas, she almost didn't notice who she was walking by in the hallway. It was Zangya. She was walking by calm not even sparing a glance to Chi-chi. She looked normal except for the bandage she had wrapped around her head.

She had lots of emotions when it came to Zangya. She felt extremely bad because she had almost, well, ended the girls life. She felt sad for her because of her loving devotion to Broly and only getting hurt in return. Zangya was still an enemy to her, but she held no anger towards her. It was all weird when it came to her.

She was glad that she was probably never going to run into Zangya, or Broly again. Although they did go to a school that was close to her own, and they worked for a guy who hated her guts. Who knew if this was really going to be the last of them.

She was heading to the boat the class was suppose to be getting on when she noticed her friends were standing next to another boat. A crappier looking boat that was really small compared to the other one.

She walked up to the gang intent on figuring out that was going on. "Why the heck are you guys standing next to this boat? Aren't we suppose to be getting on the one next to it?" She asked. Before she was able to receive an answer to her question from one of the people from the group some teacher she barely knew was walking up to her.

"There you are ms. Chi-chi. You and the rest of these hooligans are in big trouble. You were all reported from several witnesses of being in fights that you all initiated. So as punishment you will be heading back home in this boat, separated from the rest of the students. When you are back home we will think of the rest of your guy's punishment." He lectured. He had a really stuck up attitude about him.

"What are you talking about? We were _not_ the only ones who were fighting out there! We can't be the only ones in trouble!" She stated.

"The only names who were reported are all standing here. I would drop the attitude and that loud mouth of yours if I were you." replied the teacher.

Chi-chi was about to resort back when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Krillin shaking his head. What was that suppose to mean? Don't bother because she'll just make it worse? She bit her tongue though because she had already messed things up by letting her anger control her.

After the teacher was sure she wasn't going to speak back again, he continued talking. "All of you can get on the boat now. You won't have any teachers with you, but that doesn't mean you can be doing whatever you want. The driver taking you their is a very strict man." And with that the teacher left.

"Sorry for stopping you like that Chi-chi." Krillin said sheepishly. "This kind of think usually happens to us because were usually the ones involve in the fights. The school usually doesn't care what we do, but if we're with other schools they like to make examples of us."

"That's stupid!" She blurted out before she realized she had just stated the obvious. "I mean-"

"Would you kids hurry up!" The boat driver snapped. He didn't appreciate having to get up and tell them to get on the boat when they were already suppose to be on it. "Thank god I don't have to deal with you brats for that much longer." He mumbled to himself.

Chi-chi seemed to be the only one that heard him, and she found it a little strange that he said that. Weren't they going to be on the boat for a while before they reached home? This guy was probably not well informed of the situation, she reasoned. Boy, was _he_ going to be surprised.

The group wrestled with their luggage to get on the boat. Krillin was having the most trouble and kept sliding his luggage lower by accident. He finally brought it up with a yelp when both Vegeta and the boat person had yelled at him.

Chi-chi settled on the ground when she started to feel her sea sickness start to creep up. This time it was worse though because she didn't have the comfort of Goku or Bulma. She was a little separated from the group because of those two.

She couldn't deal with the rejection if she tried to talk to them and they just ignored her because they were mad. It wasn't as if the group was all cheery, and she was a loner sitting on the ground. More like no one was talking to each other.

They probably all had something on their mind concerning last nights events. The others that didn't, were probably just oblivious to the situation.

"Hey, you alright there?" Came the toneless voice of 18. A sort of unexpected surprise to Chi-chi.

Chi-chi wasn't sure what 18's statement was directed to. From her wounds she got while fighting Broly? Her motion sickness? Or because she was away from the rest of the group?

"I should be asking you that. You took a pretty hard blow from Broly right?" She settled on.

"I'm fine." 18 replied. "Krillin helped me through the night."

Chi-chi felt her face heat up. Was she implying what that they had spent the night together together? 18 was pretty vague when she talked, so it was easy to misunderstand a lot of things with her.

"How did he get passed the teachers?" Chi-chi asked. That's the safest way she figured, that continued the conversation, but also didn't offend her.

A shake from the boat cut off 18 from answering. Both girls got up looking at each other confused. They had been on the boat for only an hour; they shouldn't be hitting any rocks yet.

Vegeta was the one who decided to go talk to the boat guy to see what had happened. He disappeared into the room for a while before he came out in a panic. "Kakarot we have a situation over here!" He yelled down.

Everyone was trying to heavy themselves so the boat wouldn't make them jerk to somewhere else. It was randomly moving all over the place.

"What happened!" Goku yelled back. He was pretty sure the boat guy was either doing this on purpose or had fallen asleep on the job.

"The boatman is gone!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku was extremely confused now. How was the boat guy just gone? He just randomly decided to jump off the boat. Goku quickly ran up the boat to where Vegeta was at. He entered the room and seen for himself that it was empty, save him and Vegeta.

"What do we do?" Goku asked Vegeta. He was pretty sure no one has told him how to handle a boat in emergencies in case something happens like the boatman jumping off the boat.

The boat suddenly hit something causing Vegeta to hit something against the room. Goku was holding tightly onto part of the wall steadying himself.

Vegeta didn't get a chance to get back up because the boat was starting to tip over. They both heard everyone screaming and shouting. "Grab the wheel!" Vegeta demanded.

Goku went to the seat and had to hold on to something because the boat was still leaning to a side. He grabbed the wheel and tried turning it to the other side the boat was leaning towards to try and balance it out.

With a groan the old boat was starting to turn spin the other way. Before he started to tip on the other side, Goku tried to hold the steering wheel in the middle. After a bit more light spinning the boat was the same again. "Guys I think were safe now." Goku yelled out.

A second after everyone was jerked to the front when the boat hit something. Then it had completely stop.

Goku who had hit his head on something when it stopped was trying to comfort it with his hand. He was coughing because of something in the air. Smoke? Dust? Sand?

"Is everyone alright?" He called out. It was hard to see because of the stuff in the air. He heard everyone else coughing too though.

He heard shouts of assurances. It sounded like everyone was okay. Once the air cleared, he was able to see that they were all still okay too.

"What the heck just happened?" Krillin asked.

"Why don't we get out and go check?" Goku suggested.

Once the whole gang was out on the land, they were more or less able to figure out what had just happened. Their boat had crashed onto an island and broke. Their boatman had disappeared. None of them knew how to ride a boat or fix one. And they were pretty much fucked because they were stuck on an island that looked pretty abandon.

So the situation was pretty clear now: they were screwed.

"I don't want to go out this way! I'm still a virgin! Were going to die from hunger, or some crazy animal out here! Or maybe some psychotic serial killer! Think about it were a group of teenagers and we have no way of getting help!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Tien slapped him on the back of the head. "Would you stop it. I'd say you're scarring the girls, but to be honest Krillin looks like he's the only one scared right now." Tien said laughing.

"I'm not scared!" Krillin angrily shouted. His angry face melted into a more scared one. "B-but Yamcha is making a lot of sense right now. We're basically in a plot for a scary movie!"

18 rolled her eyes and shook her head. Tien awkwardly laughed not sure if Krillin was really being serious or not.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta commanded. "If you're worried about serial killers then your more safe here than at home."

Krillin laughed. "That's true. Plus we're with you and Goku, so we're safe from practically anything." He went to the sand and laid down with his hands behind his head. "Might as well treat this as a longer vacation since our original one was ruined by all the fighting. Wake me up when the helicopters come."

"Get up you fool!" Vegeta barked making Krillin jump up. "How exactly do you expect to survive without any food, or water!"

"Wait we're not going to be staying here that long right? Were only away from the island by like an hour right?" Krillin said.

Vegeta stared at him contemplating whether he should say what he was thinking out loud. He rubbed his head preparing for a headache. "To put it simple, I have a feeling were going to stay on this island for a while."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. How did he come to that conclusion?

Vegeta looked at Goku who was shocked just like the others. They communicated by their eyes, when Goku's eyes grew big when he got what Vegeta was trying to say.

"Boat guys don't just disappear randomly." Vegeta stated.

"That's right," Goku joined in. "He had to have a reason to have done all this. Sure he looked like he hated us, but he looked like he hated everyone he came across, so he had no reason to do this himself."

"Which means?" Krillin asked in a quiet voice.

"Which means he was asked to do it." Goku said. "Think about it guys, who would want us gone and has the power to do it?"

"Frieza." Tien answered angrily.

"Damn him!" Yamncha proclaimed. He punched the sand in anger. The he looked confused again. "But how does that affect our time on the island?"

"If he has the power to do everything he's done up to now, I'm pretty sure he'll keep us here as long as he can." Goku answered tensely. How could one person have that much power over so many people?

There was quietness surrounding the group for a moment. Vegeta decided it was best to start preparing for the worst. "Let's just start settling down. The girls can go see what we have on the boat that can be useful to us. Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha can go look for wood and see if you can find a cave or something. I'm still not sure if we have to build a shelter ourselves, use the boat as a shelter, or find a shelter. "Me, Goku, and Krillin will go look for food and check out the rest of the island."

"That sounds like a good plan Vegeta." Piccolo commented. "Don't eat any of the food until I come back though."

"Wow piccolo, I didn't peg you as the type of guy who really loves food." Krillin said.

Piccolo looked irritated. "So I can see if you guys picked out anything poisonous. I'm familiar with plants because of Dende."

"Let's get to work then. The faster it's done then the faster were prepared for when the sun goes down." Vegeta said. He started to walk away with Krillin and Goku until Bulma stopped him.

"Wait Vegeta I just thought of something. My family doesn't make boats, but I'm pretty sure I can try to fix it. I'm pretty sure the engine is similar to the one of a flying car." Bulma said.

Vegeta was a little shocked because he usually labeled Bulma as useless during any situation. It had completely passed his mind that she was good at those types of things. It made him a little proud that she was there only hope of getting out of this island. "How long do you think it'll take you to fix it?"

"Well I have to figure out what kind of engine it is, the once I figure that out I have to check how much damage it took. Also, I need to know which tools we can find on the boat, or if we even have any. And then-"

"Bulma." He growled.

"Probably around 4 days at the most if I work on it all night and day continuously." She answered.

"Good. I'll talk to you more about it when I come back, and you figured out what tools you have. For now keep it a secret from everyone until were a hundred percent sure, got it?" He said. When he received a nod from her, he headed off to catch up to Goku and Krillin.

Once they were off the island he was going to make sure to quickly make a plan to get Frieza. He was getting tired of that damn annoyance. He would make sure he got what he deserved.

* * *

**It looks like I'm not going to be able to give you guys the two chapters in one week yet! I'm sorry, I've just been kind of busy. I'll keep trying to finish my chapters earlier to be able to make well on my promise though!**

**I'd like to thank zusy for the idea of this chapter! **

**Jenna: **Yay! Thanks haha I hope you liked the chapter!

**Zusy: **Really? I'm excited that you were excited lol No! I want you guys to take it seriously when I say something xD I'm glad you liked it though! Hopefully you liked this chapter too!

**SuperSaiyanKnight:** Haha thanks! I was worried it was starting to sound repetitive. Don't worry I'm pretty sure you haven't seen the last of Broly :] hope you liked the chapter!

**Kakashi911:** Ikr?! He is so badass it makes me want to squeeze the shit out of something lol Lets hope she gets over it! Vegeta is pretty boss v.v haha I'm pretty sure I can do that soon [; Its a good thing you're pump though because so am I! And back to juvie?! Lol me an you both xD Hope you liked the chapter!

**A dbz fan:** yay! I dont want to my one of those fanfic writers that write the characters out of character! Haha so Yay! I hope you liked the new chapter!

**Honest me:** Speechless? That's like the second time! Yes! Haha I'm glad you liked the fight! I was getting in the zone when I was writing it, so it's a good think there wasn't any big mistakes :D Hopefully this chapter measured up to the last one lol


	19. Horror movie

"Ah! I think I found the first aid kit." Chi-chi announced. Her and 18 were currently checking one side of the boat while Bulma went to go check on the other side. It was Bulma's idea and she was pretty sure she knew why she had suggested that. She was still mad at her.

They still haven't really talked to each other. Unless you count when she's talking to both her and 18. Even then she doesn't really look her in the eye, or talk for long.

Goku was a whole other story. He hadn't talk to her at all. She really had no idea how to fix the situation. In the past she wouldn't give two shits if her friends were acting like this, but these weren't just any friends.

"Chi-chi you might want to watch where your going." Came 18's warning.

"Huh?" She said coming out of her thinking. Not looking ahead she hit her head against something. "Ow" she said rubbing her head.

"Good thing you found the first aid kit." 18 mentioned.

Chi-chi wasn't sure if she should be mad or not. 18 could be being sarcastic or genuinely serious. "Ugh what did I just hit?"

"A wall?" 18 offered.

Chi-chi glared at her knowing that she was definitely being sarcastic now. "You know instead of poking fun at me, you could be helping. You haven't looked through a single thing since we started!" She exclaimed.

18 squatted, so that she was in eye level with Chi-chi who was still on the floor. "Okay what's wrong with you, Ox princess. You've been in a bad mood since we got on this island."

Chi-chi looked at her in surprise. She was pretty sure she wasn't making her feelings _that_ obvious. "What are you talking about 18? I haven't even said anything all day!" She said testing her.

18 rolled her eyes. "Thats exactly my point. Normally you'd be talking to everyone and you wouldn't be walking around with that sad face of yours." 18 hesitated on the next part. "Do you want to talk about it or something?"

Chi-chi paused for a moment, trying to hold everything, but she couldn't help it and burst out laughing. She calmed herself, not wanting to offend 18. "S-sorry. Your face- well, let's just say, you can tell by your face that your not used to doing stuff like this."

Bulma came up rushing from below the boat. She was holding on to a black bag. "Guys I just remembered, Vegeta wanted me to do something for him!"

"I didn't hear him say anything to you?" 18 said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's when I went to go tell him something!" Bulma said a little too fast. "Anyways I got to go, so I'll see you guys later! Good luck with the search!"

When Chi-chi was sure that Bulma was gone she turned to 18. "She said 'guys'. As in _both_ of us. Do you think she forgives me?"

18 crossed her arms. "I have no idea what your talking about, so sure. Let's go look on the other side."

* * *

"Vegeta, we've been walking around forever already! We already have enough food, what else do we need?" Krillin complained. "You're not even carrying anything." He muttered to himself.

"We still need water you idiot." Vegeta replied not even bothering to stop or look at him.

"Oh that explains why you're not holding anything. You need to carry the water back with your _hands_." Krillin said. He was concentrating on the top of his pile to make sure he was balancing everything right.

Vegeta turned around ready to strangle Krillin when Goku stopped him. "Kakarot, get out of my way, so I can remind that midget over there, who he's talking to."

"Coming from a guy who's only a couple inches taller than me." Krillin said under his breath.

"Oh that's it!" Vegeta yelled struggling harder to get through Goku. "As soon as I get always from this Buffoon I'm going to kill you!"

"C'mon guys, let's just calm down! I'm really hungry and you just made me drop all the fruit!" Goku said. "Do you always have to be in a fight 24/7 Vegeta?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm just saying, you could have stayed out of the fight between me and Broly, but you just had to join. Can't let a minute pass without you needing to be in the spotlight."

"That's rich coming from you Goku." Krillin replied. "You and Vegeta are always fighting to be number one in everything."

"Your not complaining when we're saving your ass in the process." Goku returned.

They were all glaring at each other until all hell broke loose. Punches and kicks were being given and received. They would of continued, but a loud whistle broke them apart.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted. "What the heck do you guys think your doing? Your acting like a couple of 5 year olds at the absolute worst time!"

"Bulma?" Goku questioned. "How did you find us?"

"I was walking around when I heard you guys shouting!" She explained. "Anyways, if you guys are done being idiots, I need to speak to Vegeta."

Vegeta knew what she was talking about, so with a huff, he went to follow Bulma. Turning around he threw a capsule to Goku. "It'll be enough to hold 2 gallons of water." He said glaring at Krillin.

"Still didn't need any of your hands to hold it." Krillin mumbled.

Vegeta ignored him and continued walking with Bulma. Once they were out of ear shot he turned to her. "I thought I said we'd talk about it more when I got back?"

Bulma pouted a little. She didn't exactly know why she went to get him right away, but he didn't need to be that way. "Well sor-ry Vegeta, but I just figured you wanted to get out of this island just as much as everyone else wanted to." She said feeling the need to defend herself with something.

"Oh not you too. Just tell me what you wanted then." He questioned. It might have been because everyone was tired and frustrated, but it seemed like everyone was arguing

"I just wanted to know when you wanted me to be working on the boat? I told you I'd need to be working on it all day and night for me to be finished in 4 days, but [you] told me to keep it a secret until we knew for sure." She explained.

"No one is at the boat right now except for Chi-chi and 18, so just work around them."

"I hardly think that is going to work."

"You're a genius Bulma, I'm sure you can come up with something." Vegeta said dryly.

"Fine, fine, but I'm only doing this without complaint because you called me a genius!" She claimed laughing.

Vegeta turned around shaking his head, but couldn't help smirking a little. That women was going to be his cause of death in the future.

* * *

"How much more firewood do you think we need?" Tien asked. They had been walking around only for a little bit, but they were able to find a lot of wood fast. All three men had already had there hands full with plenty of wood.

"It looks like we have enough to last for a while, but we should keep walking around for a little more. Vegeta wanted us to scout out the area to see if we can find any cave or something along those lines." Piccolo answered.

"Ugh walking around this forest creeps me out!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You never know what kind of thing could be out here. Something could be following us the whole time and we wouldn't even know it!"

Tien turned to look at him, "don't tell me you're still thinking about someone else being on the island with us? Even if there was I'm pretty sure we could take care of him easily."

"I'm just saying Tien, if he was here before us and he just waits for his victims to wash up he could have guns and other weapons!" Yamcha said.

Piccolo was looking ahead not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Yeah, but wasn't it Frieza who forced us on here. It isn't like he would trap us somewhere where a crazy killer... is staying at... right?" Tien said finishing he's thought, but realizing he might not believe it himself.

Piccolo was about to give in and tell them they were both being stupid until he heard something break a branch near him. He whipped his around trying to identify the source. Seeing Piccolo look around everywhere with a serious face made Tien and Yamcha feel uneasy and cautious. Piccolo was not one to make jokes.

"Pic-"

Before Yamcha could finish asking Piccolo what his deal was he started running causing him to drop all the wood he had gathered.

Yamcha and Tien looked at each other and mentally decided to follow Piccolo. They dropped there own stuff and went after him. Piccolo looked like he was running after something rather then away from something.

Catching up to him while still running, Yamcha tried to figure out what all this was about, "Piccolo, why are we running?"

"There was someone watching us."

Before Tien or Yamcha could question him some more he suddenly stopped making them do the same. Piccolo was looking around fast. "Shit, I think I lost him."

"P-piccolo was this guy purple? A-and did he have a mask on?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo turned to him fast. "Why? Did you see him? Which direction did he go?"

"I only got a glimpse of him when we were running. He scared the shit out of me!" He exclaimed. "I literally think I just shit my pants!"

"What do we do now?" Tien said ignoring Yamcha.

"There's not much we can do right now. Let's just gather the wood we dropped back there and tell the others what just happened. Hopefully were the only ones that ran into him." Piccolo stated.

"Well I hate to tell you guys I told you so, but..." Yamcha trailed off.

"You think the guy we just saw was a killer?" Tien questioned with an eyebrow raised. "If he was don't you think he would be killing us instead of running away from us?"

"He's obviously waiting for one of us to be alone! Let's just get the wood and go back to the camp before he comes back or something!"

* * *

By the time they reached back to camp the only ones they seen there were Chi-chi and 18. "Where's Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"She went with Vegeta." Chi-chi answered. "She said he wanted her to do something for him."

"Nope, Vegeta's with us." Krillin claimed, coming from the forest. Goku and Vegeta were following him from behind with their pile of food. "She came awhile ago, but then she went back by herself, right Vegeta? She should be here."

"That women probably got lost on her way back." Vegeta partially lied. He told her to not let the others know she was working on the boat, so she could be doing that right now, but she also might of really gotten herself lost. "Why? What's the matter?"

"We need to find her as quick as possible." Piccolo stated. "There's someone on this island besides us. We're not sure if he's friend or foe yet, but he was spying on us before I caught him and we chased him."

Shocked, the group looked at Piccolo in disbelief. Vegeta was the first on to recover. Without a word to the others he quickly ran to the boat going to the engine. "Bulma!" He yelled. "Shit, are you in here!"

He felt his breath return to him when he spotted blue hair coming towards him. "What's the matter Vegeta? Are the others coming in?" She asked. He looked alarmed and sweaty, so she figured he rushed in here to tell her someone was coming.

"No." He said looking at her. "Something happened." Was all he said.

She followed him outside back to the others. "You were inside the boat?" Chi-chi asked. "How come you didn't tell us you were back?"

"I thought you guys heard me?" Bulma replied trying her hardest to keep them from knowing the truth.

Chi-chi looked at her in doubt. Maybe she really _didn't_ want to talk to her.

Piccolo explained everything that had occurred with the mysterious man they had encountered. When he finished explaining the whole group was silent trying to process this new information.

"Until we figure out what's the deal with this guy, it's better if we don't leave somewhere alone." Vegeta announced. He turned to Piccolo, "were you guys able to find any kind of shelter?"

"No, we were going to start looking until that guy appeared, but from what we seen we didn't find anything." He answered.

"Since the boat isn't secured with anything besides the sand that's not an option." Bulma warned. "I think the best option we have is sleeping on the ground Vegeta. If we stay far enough from the water we should be good."

"Shouldn't we have someone keeping watch at night?" Krillin asked. "What if that creepy guy tries to do something to us while we're sleeping?"

"Me and Bulma will take the first watch tonight." Vegeta stated not leaving any room for argument. He figured out his first excuse for Bulma and him staying up to work on the boat. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be even more troublesome than today was.

* * *

**Sorry I was late guys! I lost track of the days! This chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, but I was already late and I tried writing it out a lot of times already. The next chapter is going to be way better though. More romance and answers!**

**Jenna:** Yay! That's good lol I hope you liked the chapter!(:

**zusy:** Aww! You're right lol I'll try not to pressure myself. I'm so glad you liked how it turned out too because I didn't want to ruin your idea!

**Kakashi911: **I wish I could tell you, but you'll eventually find out! Do not worry my friend, more romance will show up soon! :) And I can't have them with powers here because they are human, but I'll try to make them fight together soon! lol you are right there is going to be lots of private time, so I guess we'll see how that turns out (wiggles eyebrows)

**SuperSaiyanKnight:** Thanks! :DD I hope you liked the chapter!(:

**Honest me:** Yeah I kind of understand what you mean. I'm going to try my hardest not to disappoint you with the next one though [: I can do that, I just have to figure out how lol I'll try to do it soon though!

**DragonBallUpraiZ:** I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything under that?

**A dbz fan:** lol your review made me laugh! Don't worry, you will see Broly again soon c: hope you liked the chapter!

**ShadowLDrago:** Wow! Thanks for reviewing more than one chapter! Somewhere in those review you became my 150th reviewer! So if you want me to add something to the story like a scene, or a character I haven't mentioned yet, or maybe you want me to more of a character or anything like that. You can pm me with your answer or just say it in a review. Which ever you feel more comfortable with!


End file.
